In The City That Never Sleeps
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Sakura & Hinata bersahabat semenjak bertemu secara tidak sengaja di bandara. Persahabatan mereka diuji, dari mulai cinta, kerja, dan kebiasaan penduduk New York yang masih asing bagi mereka
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** NaruSaku And SasuHina

**Rate :** M

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC, Lime, Lemon.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Sakura Pov**

Di musim dingin ini aku memutuskan untuk ke New York untuk beradu nasib di sana. Ah… Tidak lebih tepatnya melupakan kekasihku Naruto. Kami putus sebulan yang lalu karena Naruto di kirim kerja oleh ayahnya ke Los Angels, sebenarnya penyebab utama kami putus adalah komunikasi yang kurang, Naruto selalu sibuk bekerja di sana, hingga tidak sempat mengirim email atau meneleponku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya melalui percakapan di telepon, saat itu ia sangat terkejut mendengarnya, saat hendak menanyakan alasan aku langsung menutup teleponnya dan menangis di kamar. Hubungan yang kurajut bersamanya selama 5 tahun berakhir begitu saja.

Semenjak berpisah ia terus mengirim email untukku mengatakan ia sangat mencintaiku dan ingin menjalin hubungan kembali, namun aku tetap bersikeras untuk tidak mendengarnya menutup rapat-rapat hatiku dan akhirnya ia berhenti mengirim email untukku.

Aku menggosok-gosokkan tanganku yang dingin lalu menghela nafas, sekarang aku sudah berada di bandara New York menunggu koperku. Aku mengeratkan syal rajutan merah hadiah dari ibuku sebelum berangkat pergi, ia begitu sedih ketika aku memutuskan pergi ke New York namun akhirnya ibuku mengerti karena aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri lagipula ada saudariku Ino disana.

'Padahal masih pagi tapi dingin sekali sepertinya aku harus beradaptasi di kota yang dijuluki tidak pernah tidur ini.' Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Silahkan ini koper anda." Lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar petugas bandara yang menodorkan koper besar berwarna biru ke arahku.

"_Thank you_."

Aku berujar terima kasih dan menyeret koperku yang berisi semua kebutuhan untuk tinggal di sini.

Brukk.

Aku menabrak bahu seorang wanita berambut indigo sehingga kami terjatuh duduk di lantai bandara.

Aku bangun dan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan kosmetik milik gadis itu yang berserakan di kakiku, diapun ikut membantu berjongkok di depanku, "Thank you miss," Ujarnya membungkuk hormat begitu perlengkapan itu masuk di tas kecil berbentuk kotak berwarna biru tua.

Aku mengganguk dan ikut membungkuk sebagai jawaban lalu menyeret koper biruku keluar.

Aku berhenti di luar bandara lalu melambaikan tangan pada taksi yang menuju kemari, "Taxi!"

Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depanku aku tersenyum hendak masuk ke dalam tiba-tiba seseorang menarik jaketku membuat aku mundur beberapa langkah, aku menoleh kebelakang ternyata ada wanita berambut merah menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Aku sudah memesannya bodoh! Jangan seenaknya menyerobot."

Mata emeraldku terbelalak dengan mulut menganga, aku merasakan panas di pipi kiriku. Siapa yang menyangka wanita itu menamparku. Ya, menamparku!

Sebelum aku protes taksi itu sudah pergi, aku hendak mengejar wanita sialan itu hingga…

Tin! Tin!

Tubuhku membeku dan bergetar dengan mata terbelalak. Beberapa senti di depanku ada sebuah mobil limosin hampir menabrakku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apalagi karena semua pandangan menggelap seketika.

Brukk.

_New York Nights_

Samar-samar kudengar suara dua orang laki-laki sedang berbicara.

"Tuan Gaara anda ingin membuang gadis itu di mana?"

"Hn. Turunkan disini saja." Sahut pria berambut merah darah itu datar.

Brukk.

Aku merasakan diriku terhempas di trotoar yang dingin dan kotor, tak lama kemudian mobil limosin itu berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

"Sakura astaga! Kau disini rupanya." Teriak seseorang di depanku.

Aku memegang kepalaku dan mendongak tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang ikat ekor kuda menatapku kaget, aku tersenyum, "Ino?"

"Hei, kau tadi satu mobil dengan Sabaku Gaara! Dia actor terpopular di Hollywood!" Mata Ino berbinar-binar layaknya melihat uang 1 juta dolar.

"Sudahlah, antar aku ke apartemen." Aku bangkit berdiri di bantu Ino dan berjalan pelan mengikutinya.

Di sepanjang jalan Ino terus mengoceh tentang pria yang bernama Gaara itu, membuat aku bosan.

"Ini, apartemen kita." Ino menunjuk rumah bergaya modern berwarna putih dan cukup mewah.

Aku menaikan sebelah alis, "Ini apartemen atau rumah, Ino?"

Ino membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu dan masuk, "Tentu apartemen."

Saat aku hendak masuk, tak sengaja aku melirik ke samping kiri. Ada seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavendernya menyiratkan ketakutan. Gadis yang ku tabrak di bandara tadi. Aku berjalan ke arahnya penasaran mungkin dia dalam masalah.

"Hei kenapa kau disini nona?" Tanyaku begitu di depan gadis itu.

Kulihat dia terkejut karena melihat aku lagi, "Ak-aku sedang mencari rumah saudaraku, tapi malah tersesat di sini," Ujarnya dengan bibir merah bergetar.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, seingatku jika tinggal di New York harus ekstra hati-hati banyak gangster dan preman di sini. Bahkan banyak kejadian pemerkosaan yang berakhir pembunuhan sadis, sering ditayangkan di televisi.

"Nona di luar sangat berbahaya bagi seorang perempuan, kau boleh tinggal bersamaku kalau mau." Usulku dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

Gadis itu agak lama menjawab, hingga balik tersenyum manis, "ba-baiklah sepertinya kau orang baik."

"Ayo!" Aku membuka pintu untuknya dan mengambil beberapa tas yang gadis itu bawa.

"Te-terima ka-kasih."

Blam.

_New York Nights_

Aku mengerjapkan mataku lalu menguap lebar. Aku berdiri dan membuka tirai berwarna putih itu, lalu tersenyum ketika di sambut oleh sang surya memancarkan sinarnya di musim dingin ini.

"Jidat! Tutup tirainya, silau tahu!" Omel Ino menggeliat bergerak miring memunggungiku.

"Hoam… Selamat pagi Sakura, Ino." Sapa Hinata mengucek-ucek mata lavenderya.

"Hnn." Ino menggerutu sebagai jawaban.

"Selamat pagi Hinata! apa kau lapar?" Tanyaku berjalan kearah dapur yang sedikit mewah itu.

"Iya, tapi biar aku yang memasak ya? Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku diizinkan tinggal disini." Ujarnya sedikit merona. Manis sekali.

"Baiklah, lagipula kurang bisa memasak," Aku menjulurkan lidah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Sewaktu masih di Jepang aku pernah mencoba memasak tapi berakhir dengan kegagalan dan omelan ibuku karena membuat kotor dapur kesayangannya.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil penggorengan sedangkan aku berjalan ke kamar mandi di luar kamar sambil bersenandung ria.

_New York Nights_

"Hei, jidat kau ingin bekerja di sinikan?" Tanya Ino memakan telur mata sapinya.

"Iya, aku inginnya bekerja sebagai produser." Sahutku mengangguk.

"Hahaha… Kau gila! Kalau di New York kau harus kerja dari bawah dulu. Jangan samakan dengan Jepang." Ino tersenyum mengejek.

"Baiklah, akum kerja di mana?" Tanyaku sedikit kesal mengunyah telur itu kasar.

"Kau harus kerja sebagai bartender." Ino menunjukku dengan garpunya.

"Tidak mau!" Tolakku kesal, berdiri dari kursi menyudahi sarapanku yang belum habis.

Ino menggerakkan garpunya ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Tidak bisa Sakura, kalau ingin sukses di kota ini kau harus bekerja mulai dari nol lagi."

"Kalian ber-berdua hentikan," Lerai Hinata tampaknya ia sangat tidak suka pertengkaran kami.

"Baiklah! Aku akan kerja disana!" Ujarku sedikit keras.

"Dari sini tinggal mengikuti jalan saja, saat ada persimpangan belok kiri aka nada bioskop di sebelahnya ada klub malam." Ino menghela nafas, "Kau jangan masuk dulu bicaralah dengan Chouji petugas klub. Aku akan meneleponnya untuk membiarkan kau kerja disana."

"Hm," Aku menarik resleting jaket putihku dan memakai hak tinggiku lalu membuka pintu.

Blam.

"Hihihi… Memangnya enak di kerjai." Ino tertawa penuh kemenangan begitu Sakura pergi.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa Ino?" Tanya Hinata mengunyah apelnya.

Ino mengambil beberapa beberapa piring bekas sarapan dan berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring, "Yah, kau tahu kalau tadi aku bilang dia harus bekerja sebagai bartenderkan?"

"I-iya, lalu apa yang di maksud di kerjai?" Hinata bingung dengan ucapan Ino yang berbelit-belit.

"Dia tidak akan kerja sebagai bartender melainkan bekerja sebagai penari striptis. hahaha…" Ino tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, jika Sakura pulang nanti." gumamnya pelan lalu berjalan menuju kamar untuk mandi.

**_**New York Nights**_**

**Hinata Pov**

Aku berjalan menelusuri kota New York untuk mencari rumah sepupuku Neji-nii, seingatku setelah melewati China Town lurus terus setelah sampai persimpangan belok kanan dan di sana rumah Neji-nii, sepertinya aku tersesat lagi karena yang kulihat hanya gedung-gedung tua di sekelilingku. Sebenarnya aku di beri alamat rumahnya tapi sepertinya tadi terjatuh saat aku menubruk Sakura di bandara.

Aku mendongak ke atas melihat warna langit yang sudah mulai gelap, aku menelan ludah dan mempercepat jalanku menuju jalan besar di ujung sana karena saat ini aku sedang berada di gang sempit yang kotor dan becek.

Aku merasakan ada orang yang mengikutiku dari belakang, aku menengok di sana ada dua orang pria berpakaian preman berjalan santai ke arahku dengan seringai mesum terpampang diwajahnya.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, aku tidak bodoh, aku mengerti seringai itu pasti mereka akan berbuat jahat padaku. Seharusnya tadi aku menerima pertolongan Ino dan kekasihnya Shikamaru untuk mengantarku.

Aku berhenti melangkah ketika melihat di ujung sana ada seorang pria yang tadi di belakangku! Sontak aku menoleh kebelakang dan benar di sana hanya ada seorang pria berandal tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahku. Mungkin karean berhasil memojokkan diriku layaknya kelinci yang terpojok dari mangsanya.

Aku menelan ludah dan memegang tas kecilku berwarna biru tua, kalau memang dia ingin uang akan kuberikan dengan senang hati, asal jangan tubuhku.

"Hei, Nona sendiri saja? bagaimana kau ikut kami saja, ayo kita bersenang-senang." Ujar pria berambut orange kepadaku sambil memegang daguku.

Aku menepis tangan kotor itu dari wajahku, "Ti-tidak mau!"

"Hahaha… Nona kami ini orang baik, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang." Ujar pria berambut merah sambil memegang bahuku.

"Ku mohon jika kalian ingin uang akan ku berikan, tapi tolong lepaskan aku," Aku mencoba tidak menangis sementara tubuku bergetar hebat ketika tangan pria berambut merah itu turun menuju dadaku.

'Ayolah Hinata berteriak saja! itu tidak sulit atau menendangnya.'

Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa karena terkunci sempurna di tubuh pria berambut merah itu. Aku menitikan air mata saat pria itu mulai meremas dadaku.

Brumm. Ckiit!

Sontak ketiga pria serta Hinata terkejut ketika melihat mobil Ferrari melaju kencang ke arah mereka. Pria berambut merah itu terserempet hingga jatuh tengkurap di samping mobil yang menabraknya hingga tangannya tergores mengalirkan darah.

Cklek.

Seorang pria tampan berambut biru dongker bermata onyx keluar mobil Ferrari itu, ia menginjak pria berambut merah yang tengkurap di bawahnya, "Akh, sakit bodoh!"

"Hn. Kalian semua pria bejat yang seenaknya melakukan hal kotor kepada gadis polos itu." Katanya datar sambil menekan dan memutar kakinya di punggung pria itu.

"AKH! Bantu aku Pain." Ujarnya kesakitan.

Seketika pria berambut orange itu berjalan kearah pria bermata onyx itu yang memandangnya datar.

Aku hanya terbelalak dan menutupi mulutku yang menganga ketika melihat perkelahian ketiga pria itu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat perkelahian orang New York, ini lebih kejam di banding orang Jepang.

"Cih, sampah masyarakat yang tidak berguna," Pria bermata onyx itu membuang ludah tepat di kedua punggung pria berambut orange dan merah yang terkapar tidak berdaya di tanah kotor dan becek ketika berhasil di kalahkannya.

Aku menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kedua pria bertubuh besar darinya di kalahkan dengan mudah hanya dengan tangan kosong. Oh, Tuhan semoga dia pria baik juga.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya sedikit sebal

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menunduk saat aku merasakan panas di kedua pipiku. Aku memang wanita yang gampang merona saat berhadapan dengan pria. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Hn. Ayo, ku antar kau pulang ke rumah," Aku mendongak dan terkejut ketika dia ada di hadapanku.

"Ti-tidak pe-perlu ak-aku bis-bisa pulang sen-sendiri." Aku menggeleng kuat dengan pipi merona merah lalu tertunduk, "Terima kasih,sudah menolongku."

Aku merasakan diriku melayang di udara, aku membuka mata lavenderku yang sedari tadi terpejam. Aku terkejut saat pria berambut biru dongker itu menggendongku, memanggul tubuhku di bahu kanannya berjalan menuju mobil Ferrari miliknya, "Apa yang kau la-lakukan tu-turunkan aku," aku meronta-ronta di gendongannya tapi dia tidak bergeming sama sekali dengan santainya dia membuka mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam itu dan menurunkanku di kursi jok.

"Kau itu gadis polos, malam-malam di kota berbahaya seperti ini," Ia menatap tajam ke arahku membuat aku menurunkan pandangan ke bibir merahnya, "Mesum."

"E-eh?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Kau terus melihat bibirku, bukankah itu mesum?" Ujarnya dengan seringai seksi di mataku.

Sontak pipiku merona padam dan menggeleng-geleng, "Ti-tidak, aku ti-tidak me-mesum."

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan berbalik berjalan menuju kursi kemudi di samping kiriku.

Blam.

"Yaah, sebagai seorang wanita kau cukup menarik." Ia mengenakan sabuk pengamannya lalu menengok kearahku yang sedang menggigiti bibir bawah, "Jadi, di mana rumahmu ee…"

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga, apartemenku di jalan NY nomor 7 di samping strawberry kafe." Potongku cepat meremas rok hitamku.

"Nama yang bagus," Ia memutar kuci mobil lalu menginjak pedal gas membuat mobil Ferrari hitam yang kami tumpangi berjalan perlahan keluar dari gang sempit dan kotor itu meninggalkan kedua pria yang terkapar tidak berdaya di tanah, "Uchiha Sasuke."

**TBC**

Aku capek nulisnya, sampe sini aja dulu…

Jangan tanya kamar mandi, mereka mempunyai dua yang satu di luar yang satu di kamar mereka.

saya akaan mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan romance mereka berdua

Maaf, ya Gaara agak kejam di sini nanti juga dia akan kena batunya*?*

Capter depan akan ada chara baru#aku udah kangen banget sama Naru-hime :D

Kalian boleh flame fic saya tapi jangan masalah pairing.

-See you bebe-


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : NaruSaku And SasuHina**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Lime, Lemon, Ide Pasaran, Terima flame dalam bentuk akun terdaftar.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Inspirated by

**New York Nights 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata Pov**

Selama perjalan kami berdua hanya diam terdengar suara radio melantunkan lagu Blink 182 berjudul _I miss You_ yang mengisi keheningan kami.

Aku akui Sasuke pria yang irit berbicara karena setiap sesekali aku melempar pertanyaan ia hanya menjawab seperlunya atau hn. Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikiranku, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku dalam bahaya. Dan lagi dia sampai rela masuk ke gang kecil dengan mobil mahal seperti ini.

Aku ingin menanyakannya tapi tidak enak. Toh, setelah dia mengantarku pulang hubungan kami selesai sampai sini.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku mengamati wajah Sasuke dari samping. Sudut matanya sangat tajam. Wajahnya yang runcing menyorotkan kesedihan. Tapi, Sasuke sangat tampan.

"Ini apartemenmu Hinata?" Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke mengagetkanku dan secara otomatis membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tidak sadar kalau mobil sudah berhenti tepat di apartemen Ino.

"I-iya." Aku membuka pintu di ikuti Sasuke, " Te-terima ka-kasih sudah menolongku ju-juga me-mengantarku."

"Hn." Lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang terlontar di bibirnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen namun terintrupsi ucapan Sasuke, "Tunggu."

Aku menoleh padanya yang sedang bersender di pintu kemudi, "A-ada apa?"

"Kau marga Hyuuga? Kau siapanya Neji?" Tanyanya menyisir anak rambut di sekitar kening dengan tangan kanan.

"A-aku sepupu ja-jauhnya." Jawabku memainkan kedua jari telunjuk.

"Kenapa kau tinggal disini?" Tanyanya lagi berjalan menuju mesin minuman di samping kananku.

"Ak-aku ny-nyaman disini kar-karena ada sa-sahaba-bat yang melihatku seba-bagai Hinata bu-bukan Hyuuga." Aku tersenyum saat mengingat Sakura dan Ino, "Bagiku sahabat adalah hidupku."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, pria tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum dengan mata onyx tertutup rapat.

'Benar-benar gadis polos.'

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ke arahku, "Kalau begitu, bisakah kita berteman?"

Aku tersenyum membalas uluran tangannya yang diselimuti sarung tangan berwarna biru tua, "Te-tentu sa-saja."

Sasuke menarik tangannya berbalik membuka mobil Ferrari miliknya dan masuk kedalam, "Aku akan kirim emailku besok!"

"Aku tunggu,"Aku melambaikan tangan saat mobil yang di kemudikan Sasuke berjalan perlahan meninggalkanku.

Setelah menghilang dari pandangan mata lavenderku, aku masuk ke apartemen untuk beristirahat.

Blam.

**:: New York Nights ::**

**Sakura Pov**

Aku menghela nafas berat, menari sexy seperti itu membuat aku canggung hingga aku hampir terjatuh berkali-kali di lantai dansa dan lagi banyak pria hidung belang di klub.

Betapa bodohnya diriku mempercayai saudari yang selalu mengerjaiku sejak kecil. Sejujurnya aku ingin menolak pekerjaan 'sialan' itu tapi bayarnya begitu menggiurkan bayangkan saja dalam sehari di bayar 500 dolar. Mana ada orang yang mau menolak uang sebesar itu.

Cklek.

Aku membuka pintu apartemen. Entah kenapa ruangan begitu berisik sekali. Apa mungkin pengaruh dari suara klub yang membuat pendengaranku salah. Sepertinya besok aku harus ke dokter untuk memeriksa telingaku.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju dapur mengambil coke diet di kulkas. Tapi langkahku berhenti begitu mendengar suara cempreng saudariku.

"Hei, _Brother let's party_!" Ino melambaikan tangan padaku.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan nyengir kuda. Aku lupa kalau dia maniak pesta bahkan sering berpesta sex mungkin. Aku mengangkat bahu tidak tahu tentang kehidupannya sebelum aku tinggal disini. Tapi melihat dia sering bercinta dengan kekasihnya Shikamaru kurasa memang benar.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pengunjung yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Sebagian besar mereka asyik berdansa di halaman belakang. Mereka tampak begitu senang dan menikmati alunan musik _Till World Ends_ Britney Spears yang di remix.

Jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ku alami saat ini. Aku benci kebisingan pesta ini ingin rasanya aku segera keluar dari tempat ini. Pergi ketempat yang tenang sambil menikmati kencan bersama seorang pria yang kucintai. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku tidak memiliki seorang kekasih sekarang.

Entah kenapa aku terbayang Naruto akan membawa lari diriku ketempat yang romantis seperti pantai atau perpustakaan yang membosankan sekalipun. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingatnya, saat kami masih sekolah menengah atas ia selalu membawaku keperpustakaan. Aku selalu bertanya kenapa dia sering membawaku kesana. Ia bilang…

'Disini enak selain kita mendapatkan ilmu aku juga bisa berduaan denganmu.'

Setelah itu berakhir dengan bogeman mentah di kepalanya dan omelan petugas perpustakaan karena berisik. Tiba-tiba mataku terasa panas. aku memegang kedua pipiku ternyata aku menangis. Oh, Tuhan tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi. Kurasa kesedihan, air mata, penyesalan dan segalanya. Aku sudah merasa cukup menderita untuk apa menyesali semua itu, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri saat memutuskan berpisah dengannya. Belakangan ini aku selalu berkhayal jika saja aku tidak memutuskannya mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Namun apakah menyesali diri sendiri Naruto akan kembali padaku. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Aku tidak mau terus melihat masa lalu karena percuma waktu yang sudah terlewatkan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi yang ada hanya masa depan sedang menungguku saat ini entah cerah atau gelap. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa memutuskannya sedangkan aku hanya boneka yang tidak berdaya di dunia yang sepi ini mencoba berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah.

Sekarang perasaanku sedikit tenang dengan langkah pelan aku berjalan menuju kamar mungkin Hinata sudah tertidur pulas di ranjang. Dia sama sepertiku sangat membenci kebisingan bahkan jika harus memilih melihat idola yang kita sukai kami lebih memilih di rumah untuk memasak atau membaca novel karya Stephani Meyer bersama-sama.

"Hei kau!" Teriak seorang pria bertubuh besar berambut orang dengan pearching di sekitar wajahnya.

Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dan dia mengangguk, "Ada perlu apa tuan?"

"Kau harus membayar tagihan apartemen sebesar tiga ratus dolar padaku." Jawabnya tidak bertele-tele.

Aku nyaris saja menyemburkan coke diet yang baru saja masuk ke mulut begitu mendengar biaya yang tidak seharusnya kubayar. Aku menengok ke arah Ino yang memasang wajah tidak berdosa yang membuat aku ingin sekali menghajar wajah mulusnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pria pearching itu yang sedang memperhatikan tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah membuat aku tidak nyaman. Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar tagihan pada pria berambut orange itu.

"_Thanks_! Tubuhmu bagus juga mau _making love_ denganku?" Seringai mesum terpampang diwajahnya.

Duagh!

Semua penghuni apartemen menoleh kesumber suara yang sangat keras mengalahkan suara musik. Di sana seorang pria berambut orange meringkuk di lantai kayu memegangi kepalanya terdapat sebuah botol kosong kaca menggelinding pelan disampingnya.

**:: New York Nights ::**

Cahaya matahari pagi yang lembut di musim dingin yang sudah memasuki bulan desember mencoba menembus dedaunan yang diselimuti benda putih dengan suhu tinggi, bayangannya menari-nari di selimut putihku. Sama-samar juga tercium bau roti panggang bercampur dengan aroma susu cokelat panas.

Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku beberapa kali sebelum berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Pasti Hinata sedang memasak. Dan saat aku sampai ternyata benar Hinata sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas yang berisi susu bubuk berwarna cokelat, "Hinata, ini masih pagi kenapa kau membuat sarapan sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata merona merah meremas celemek yang ia pakai, "A-ano Sakura ak-aku ada ja-janji dengan te-teman."

Aku menatap wajahnya penuh selidik membuatnya menunduk malu, "Teman? Wanita atau pria."

"Pria, namanya Sasuke Uchiha." Ujarnya pelan masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"UAPAA?" Teriak suara cempreng di belakangku.

Aku dan Hinata menoleh melihat wajah Ino yang masih kusut akibat semalam berpesta dan bau alkohol masih tercium dari tubuhnya.

Aku mendecak kesal kearahnya, "Jangan berteriak kencang sepagi ini Ino."

Ino tidak memperdulikanku masih tetap berjalan menuju Hinata, "Kau berkencan dengan Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hinata tampak kikuk, wajahnya memerah dan menggeleng pelan, "Bu-bukan ken-kencan Ino, Sasuke mau meng-mengantarku ke rumah kak Neji."

Ino mengacungkan tangannya membentuk huruf V menggoyangkannya pelan, "Tetap saja kalian berdua. Itu namanya kencan Hinata."

Aku melangkah maju menuju Hinata yang diam menggigiti bibir bawah, "Hinata jika kau bersama pria jaga dirimu meski dia mendekati kita dengan cara halus mana kita tahukan dia berniat baik atau tidak? Apalagi pria yang baru kita kenal."

"Sakura benar." Sahut Ino menyetujui perkataanku, "ini New York. Tidak, sama dengan tempat tinggalmu dulu."

"Ak-aku akan menjauhinya kalau be-begitu." Ujar Hinata setelah sekian lama tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Bantahku melipat tangang di depan dada, "maksudku kau boleh berteman dengan siapapun pria dan wanita banci juga boleh. Asalkan kau bisa menjaga dirimu. Kami khawatir karena kau masih berumur 19 tahun."

"A-aku bisa men-jaga diriku se-sendiri. Terima kasih Sakura dan Ino sudah mengkhawatirkanku," Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu saat mendengar klakson mobil di luar apartemen.

**:: New York Nights ::**

**Normal Pov**

Ino memakai pakaian maidnya berwarna merah muda yang dipadukan dengan putih susu dengan hiasan bando di rambut pirangnya. Setelah selesai ia berjalan menuju kasir, tempat di mana ada seorang wanita bercepol dua memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya sedang melayani seorang pembeli.

"Tenten, sekarang giliranku bekerja, kau pulanglah." Ino menepuk pundak Tenten pelan.

"Terima kasih Ino kalau begitu sampai besok," Tenten melambaikan tangan berjalan menuju tempat ganti wanita.

"Ya, sampai besok." Ino mebalas melambaikan tangan.

Klinting.

Buru-buru Ino membungkuk begitu mendengar suara bel pintu myang menandakan ada seorang pelanggan, "Selamat datang di strawberry kafe anda ingin memesan cake apa?"

"Ino?"

Ino merasa kenal dengan suara cempreng itu, ia menegakkan tubuhnya yan sedari tadi membungkuk. Matanya terbelalak melihat seorang pria yang di kenalnya, "Kau…"

**:: New York Nights ::**

**Sakura Pov**

"Sa-sakura kau mema-memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Hinata menunjuk baju striptis yang ku pegang.

"Ia." Ujarku singkat masih sibuk memakai pakaian 'sialan' ini.

"Ta-tapi Sakura perutmu terekspos begitu tidak apa-apa? Nanti bisa masuk angin." Ujarnya polos menunjuk perut datarku.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Cepat ganti bajumu nanti diomeli atasan karena baru pertama masuk sudah telat." Omelku padanya.

Hinata memang memutuskan kerja saat aku mengomel pada Ino kenapa mesti membayar sewa apartemen dan dengan ringan Ino memberi alasan karena aku membawa Hinata untuk tinggal bersama kami yang membuatnya tidak enak dan memutuskan untuk membantuku. Awalnya aku menolak tapi dia bersikeras hingga akhirnya aku mengalah. Akhirnya ia kerja di bar sama sepertiku hanya saja bekerja sebagai pelayan karena umurnya masih muda.

"I-ya, maaf aku menanyakan hal-hal aneh padamu." Sesal Hinata sambil membuka bajunya.

Aku hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

**:: New York Nights ::**

**Hinata Pov**

Aku berjalan menuju dapur mengambil beberapa pesanan minuman _tequilla_ dan _brendi_ di meja nomor tujuh dan delapan.

Aku sedikit takut saat berjalan menuju VIP room karena banyak pria menoleh kearahku bahkan ada yang bersiul memanggilku. Tapi aku tidak boleh takut jika mereka berbuat macam-macam aku tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kasar. Sakuralah yang mengajariku untuk menjad gadis kuat.

Aku menaruh segelas _brendi_ pada pria aneh bermata onyx besar memakai pakaian serba hijau bling-bling dengan rambut seperti kelapa butir layaknya Elvis Presley gadungan, "Ini minuman _brendi_ anda. Silahkan menikmati."

"Oh, terima kasih Nona." Ujarnya meminum vodka dalam satu tegukan. Benar-benar aneh.

Tanpa Hinata sadari seorang pria bermata onyx memperhatikannya di sudut bar tanpa menyentuh gelas berisi minuman vodka dengan pandangan suit di artikan.

Aku merasakan ada yang mengelus paha bagian belakangku yang tertutupi stoking hitam berbentuk jaring-jaring. Aku melirik melalui bulu mataku yang berlapis _mascara_ hitam. Ternyata seorang pria jabrik berambut putih duduk di belakangku mengobrol dengan wanita pekerja sex tanpa menoleh kearahku seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Aku bergidik begitu tangan kotornya semakin merambat keatas. Aku hendak berteriak hingga…

Duagh!

Aku menoleh dan terbelalak melihat pria berambut biru dongker sedang menghajar pria berambut putih yang tadi sempat mengelus pahaku, "Sasuke hentikan!"

Aku mencoba menghentikan hujaman-hujaman yang di layangkan pada pria berambut putih itu dengan menahan lengan kanannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahku dengan kasar dia membanting kepala pria yang sudah kelelahan menghadapi kemarahannya dan menarik tanganku menuju lantai atas, "Ikut aku."

Aku hanya pasrah di bawa lari oleh Sasuke tanpa melihat orang-orang memperhatikan kami sejak tadi bahkan Sakura terkejut melihatnya sampai menghentikan gerakan menarinya.

**:: New York Nights ::**

Aku terdiam berdiri sendiri di lantai dansa VIP room sementara Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seorang DJ yang aku ketahui bernama Killer bee.

Alunan musik yang tadi begitu _Rap _sekarang terlihat lebih lembut dan romantis. Aku menoleh kesana kemari banyak pria-pria yang lebih tua dariku mengulurkan tangan pada gadis-gadis yang duduk di bar kebanyakan mereka menyetujui ajakan dan berdansa sambil berpelukan erat.

Pipiku merona merah melihat pemandangan itu. Apa maksud Sasuke menyetel lagu romantis ini. Aku melamun cukup lama hingga merasakan tangan kekar memeluk pinggangku membuat aku maju beberapa langkah, aku mendongak ternyata Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuhku.

Bagiku Sasuke sangat tampan, bibirnya membentuk busur sensual dengan dagu belah. Perawakannya kekar seperti singa dan merupakan rahasia umum bahwa Tuhan menganugerahinya kekayaan yang membuatnya semakin di incar banyak wanita. Tapi mata onyx itu memancarkan kesedihan yang membuat aku penasaran ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Sasuke.

"Kau melamun?" Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke mengagetkanku dan secara otomatis membuyarkan lamunanku, ini kedua kalinya ia memergokiku melamun memandangi wajahnya tanpa berkedip.

"A-aku hanya se-sedang ber-ber-fikir, ken-kenapa kau bis-bisa disini." Ujarku berbohong mengikuti langkah kakinya yang mulai bergerak berdansa.

"Kebetulan saja." Ujarnya datar.

Aku memutar mata lavenderku membentuk U kecil, " Kita su-sudah ber-berte-temu tiga ka-kali da-dalam se-sehari mas-masa ma-masih dibilang ke-kebetulan," pikiranku berkeliaran kemana-mana mengingat kami bertemu di super market setelah pulang dari rumah kak Neji, toko buku dan sekarang di klub. Dan dia masih bilang ini kebetulan yang benar saja.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat, "Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Itu privasi."

Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahunya, "Ka-kalau begitu, aku pe-pergi saja."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan dipingganku membuat wajah kami hanya beberapa senti saja, "Oke, aku…"

Aku hanya diam dengan pipi merona menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku mengikutimu." Ujarnya pelan sangat pelan seperti sebuah bisikan di telingaku.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Apa, dia bilang mengikutiku. Mengikutiku. Oh, Tuhan apa dunia mulai terbalik, aku diikuti oleh pria tampan di depanku. Aku merasakan diriku terbang melayang entah kenapa hatiku sedikit senang mendengarnya. Aku berujar tak kalah pelan, "Apa yang membuat kau men-mengi-mengikutiku?"

Kulihat Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas sebelum menjawab, "Aku tertarik dengan kepolosanmu."

Aku menggembungkan pipi mendengar jawaban yang membuat aku jengkel, "Aku tdak polos!"

Ia menyeringai, "Lalu apa?" Tantangnya.

Awalnya aku bingung menjawab apa hanya mengikuti gerakan dansanya yang pelan, "Tidak ber-berpengalaman."

Kulihat dia menarik sudut bibirnya hingga memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi, "Apa bedanya?"

Aku merasakan pipiku semakin memerah menahan malu yang amat luar biasa karena dia telah berhasil membuat seorang wanita tutup mulut.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya diam menikmati alunan musik merdu bersama Sasuke. Terkadang ia menceritakan tentang keluarganya membuat aku tersenyum sesekali tertawa saat ia menceritakan kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi yang selalu mengejeknya.

**:: New York Nights ::**

**Sakura Pov**

Hari ini sudah memasuki bulan desember, musim dingin disini jauh lebih dingin dibanding Jepang. Membuat aku menggosokan tangan berlapis sarung tebal berwarna merah muda sambil mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari mulut yang menimbulkan uap berbentuk putih.

Drrt drrt.

Aku mengambil ponsel di jaket tebal berwarna putihku. Ada email dari Ino.

Temui aku sekarang di kafe.

Begitulah email yang tertera di layar ponselku. Aku menghela nafas berat melalui mulut untuk apa aku menemuinya sedangkan kami tinggal serumah. Tidak apa-apalah lagipula toko Ino bekerja tepat di samping apartemen.

Aku mengadah ke atas melihat butiran salju yang turun perlahan dari langit. Sebentar lagi natal… aku melihat sekelilingku banyak pohon natal di pajang di luar pertokoan ada juga di dalam kaca berhiaskan lampu yang bersinar keemasan dan berbagai hiasan permen serta patug _Santa klaus_ kecil turut absen di pohon itu. Terdengar dentang lonceng rusa kutub, seperti nyanyian merdu para malaikat di telingaku.

Waktu menunjukan hampir pukul dua belas malam. Waktu telah melewati tengah malam. Hanya ada satu bar di seberang jalan masih menyala. Toko-toko sudah tutup.

Aku berjalan perlahan mencoba tidak terpeleset karena jalannya begitu licin dan sesekali melihat gedung pencakar langit yang kebanyakan gedung tua untuk menginap. Seketika wajahku cerah melihat kafe tempat Ino bekerja dengan papan putih bertuliskan _Closed_.

Klinting.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan berukuran sedang yang berwarna dominant putih dan merah muda berhiaskan tema Natal. Mata emeraldku mencoba mencari sosok saudari pirangku.

"Sakura! Sini-sini!" Ino melambaikan tangan padaku di sudut pojok kanan kafe.

Aku tersenyum berjalan ke arahnya, "Ada apa? Kau menyuruhku kemari?" aku membuka tudung kepalaku tampaklah rambut merah mudaku yang sudah mencapai pinggul.

"Hei, tadi aku bertemu Naruto," Ino memulai pembicaraan sambil menaruh dua coklat panas di meja dan duduk di depanku.

Tubuhku membeku mendengar kata Naruto di sebutkan. Apa, jadi Naruto tadi di sini memang kemungkinan kami bisa bertemu begitu besar karena di tinggal di Los Angels. Aku berujar putus asa, "Ino jangan mulai. Kau tahu aku sudah berpisah dengannya."

"Sakura, aku senang kau bersamanya! Dia sekarang di sini." Omel Ino, "Naruto!"

Ino melambaikan tangan tepat dibelakangku. Aku hanya diam bingung mau memasang ekspresi apa, bukan karena malu telah mencampakannya dua bulan yang lalu.

Keteganganku semakin menjadi-jadi saat langkah sepatu itu berhenti tepat disampingku. Sungguh ini hari terberat yang pernah kualami. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Naruto setelah putus dengannya.

Naruto masih sama seperti sosok yang kukenal tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya hanya tinggi tubuhnya bertambah. Sejuta penyesalan kembali hinggap di hati ini. Sial! Tidak, tidak aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Bersikap biasa saja Sakura.

"Duduklah kita perlu bicara." Ujarnya terdengar parau.

Aku mengerti dengan maksud kita ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan hubungan kami.

Aku duduk di kursi, menutupi setengah wajah dengan kedua tanganku saat dia ikut duduk di depanku dengan sorotan mata begitu menusuk hatiku namun dengan kekecewaan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ino memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur sepertinya dia tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran kami.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Naruto memulai berbicara dengan nada setengah berbisik.

aku menggeser sedikit posisiku untuk meredakan kegugupan, "Naruto kau sibuk di LA hingga…"

"Melupakanmu, begitu?" Potongnya ketus mencengkram gelas yang dibawa untuk kami erat.

Aku menelan ludah beberapakali dan mencoba menatap mata shappire indah miliknya, "Tentu, kau sibuk di Los Angels dan aku tidak sanggup menjalin hubungan jarak jauh."

"Sakura, kembalilah padaku." Mohonnya memelas, ucapannya lebih embut sekarang meski tatapannya masih tajam.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku sudah mempunyai teman kencan." Ujarku berbohong.

Naruto menaikkkan sebela alisnya, "Jangan berbohong padaku. Ino bilang kau tidak mempunyai teman kencan."

Oh, Tuhan ingin sekali sekarang aku membunuh saudari 'tersayang' karena mengucapkan kebenaran pada mantan kekasih di depanku. Sial, apa saja yang Ino katakan pada Naruto sebelum aku kesini, " O-oke, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk itu."

Naruto bangkit berdiri, "Baiklah, aku beri waktu seminggu untuk memikirkannya."

"Naruto itu terlalu singkat." Tolakku halus ikut berdiri.

Naruto menyeringai, "Lima hari."

"Naruto!"

"Tiga hari."

"Naru…"

"Besok."

Mulutku menganga. Ternyata dia tidak berubah dari dulu, aku lupa kalau mengulur wakti ia artikan meminta lebih cepat. Aku berujar pasrah, "Baiklah."

Naruto nyengir, "Besok ku jemput jam sembilan pagi."

"Eh, kau tidak kerja?" Tanyaku berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku libur tapi…" Ia memberi jeda agak lama, "aku ada janji dengan temanku besok. jadi kita jalan ke tempat perkumpulan _Skateboard _di pusat kota."

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fergie's Note :**

**Sepertinya kalian salah mengartikan Naru-Hime. Hime itu panggilan sayang buat suami saya Naru**#dishanaro

**Orang Amerika melakukan kissing hal yang biasa bahkan melakukan pada ortu dan saudara sebagai ungkapan rasa kasih sayang atau persahabatan jadi jika banyak adegan kissing di chap nanti kalian jangan protes ya **

**Untuk masalah baju striptis Saku kalian bayangkan aja waktu Jennifer Lopez nyanyi lagu Dance On The Floor di American Music Awards 2011 Jika ga nonton berimajinasi aja sendiri**#dasar author ga bertanggung jawab

**Yang Udah Riview : Yukio Hisa, Chan-chan, Sweet Ice Cream-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, rani334, Miss'Ree'moriku, lavender hime chan, keiKo-buu89, Hyou Hyouichiffer**, Dan **Rio Praditya Dika.**

**Terima kasih sudah meriview dan meluangkan waktu membaca fic saya**

**Yang ngefav, alert dan menjadikan saya di favorite author**

**Terima kasih dan salam hangat dari Fergie The Black Eyed Peas**#ditimpuk karena ngaku-ngaku

**Bersediakah kalian meriview lagi? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : NaruSaku and SasuHina**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Ide Pasaran.**

**Disclaimer : Standard applied**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Inspirated by

**New York Nights 2**

.

.

.

Di pagi hari Ino memutuskan untuk memasak sarapan. Ia menyalakan kompor dan mengambil beberapa telur untuk di goreng, membaliknya beberapakali dan mencium aroma telur itu.

"Sudah matang." gumamnya pelan.

Ia mengambil spatula dan piring berisi satu lembar roti yang dalamnya terbuka lalu memasukannya. Bersamaan saat ia menaruh piring di meja terdengar ketukan pelan pintu.

"Sebentar!" serunya berjalan menuju pintu.

_Cklek_.

Ino membuka pintu, mulutnya setengah terbuka hendak berbicara tapi begitu melihat tamu tidak diundang membuatnya terbelalak, "Naruto! Sasuke!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu seakan tidak mempercayai teman kekasihnya itu. Penampilan mereka terkesan keren untuk remaja dengan celana jeans pendek gombrong serta sepatu snakers hitam berlambang papan Skateboard.

Naruto hendak berbicara tapi terintrupsi ucapan Ino, "Kalian ingin bertemu Sakura dan Hinata, kan?"

Kedua pria itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ino menutup pintu sedikit keras membuat pria muda itu tersentak sebentar dan saling menatap bingung satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih untuk ..." Pria berambut biru dongker itu bingung mau berbicara apa.

"Sasuke, kita tidak diijinkan masuk?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Ino berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki kamar dan kembali menutup pintu kasar.

_Brakk!_

"Bangun!" Tangan Ino mengguncang cepat bahu kedua gadis yang sedang asyik tidur itu.

Mereka tesentak sebentar bergumam pelan dan menarik selimut lebih tinggi.

"Bangun!" Suara Ino terdengar tidak sabar, menyingkap selimut putih polos kasar. Terpampanglah dua wanita muda berambut merah jambu dan indigo sedang memeluk guling.

"Ck, masih pagi Ino." masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup Sakura mendecak kesal menarik selimut yang sempat tersingkap sampai sebatas lehernya.

"Benar," sahut Hinata menutup kembali mata lavendernya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah sehabis di 'culik' oleh Sasuke semalaman dan baru pulang pukul tiga pagi.

Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang asyik belajar bermain _ice skating _dekat apartemen Sasuke sampai tidak sadar tertidur di apartemen pria dingin itu karena kelelahan.

"Di depan ada pria yang menunggu kalian." omel Ino mengetukkan sandal beludrunya pada lantai kayu.

Kedua iris mata gadis itu terbelalak, "Aku lupa!"

Mereka menyingkap selimut dan melompat dari ranjang secara bersamaan dan berlari menuju westafel untuk mencuci muka.

"Eh? Bereskan tempat tidur!" Ino menggetok kepala mereka dengan pensil pelan.

"Siap! _Brother_!"

**:: New York Nights ::**

Sementara pemuda yang sedang menunggu 'calon' kekasih saling menatap 'aneh' satu sama lain.

Naruto yang merasa tidak suka diam akhirnya berkata, "Sasuke kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu Naruto," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Jawaban itu lantas membuat bibir Naruto menyeringai seksi, "Tadi kau ingin bertemu gadis bernama Hinata. Pacarmu, eh?"

_Brakk!_

Pria itu menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu begitu keras.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu kau sudah datang." kata Hinata dan Sakura lagi-lagi bersamaan.

Pria penggila _Ramen_ itu ternganga melihat wanita 'merah jambu'nya memakai _high boots_ hitam selutut, "Sakura ... Kau salah kostum?"

Sakura yang berdandan super kilat terkejut, sebuah perempatan muncul di dahinya, mata emeraldnya berkilat penuh kemarahan, "Naruto, coba ulangi lagi."

Naruto yang tidak peka dengan amarah wanita yang dicintainya begitu polos mengulangi perkataanya, "Kau salah kost ... Auw!" ucapannya terpotong oleh pukulan Sakura tepat di perut.

Sementara Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh penyesalan, "Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu k-kau sudah sampai. Lagipula kau t-tidak kirim email padaku."

Dahi pria dingin itu berkerut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata melupakan jajinya, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin, eh?"

"Eh? Maaf aku tidak ingat," sesal Hinata memainkan jarinya.

"Sudahlah …"

Sasuke mengenakan helm berbentuk seperti kelapa butir lalu duduk di jok kulit hitam motor Harley Davidson miliknya, mengulurkan helm pada Hinata.

Sakura terpana melihat motor Harley Davidson yang sedang Naruto duduki. Motor itu memang sangat mahal dan hanya orang yang memiliki dompet cukup 'tebal' bisa membelinya. Seingatnya Naruto hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa, mungkin semenjak putus darinya jabatan pria itu sudah naik. Entahlah.

"Bekerja di Los Angels membuatmu kaya, Naruto? Bisa membeli motor mahal ini."

"Hei, kau tidak betapa kerasnya usahaku membeli motor ini," bantah pria itu setengah tertawa.

Wanita itu ikut tertawa walaupun tidak lucu saat duduk memakai helm lalu tangannya terulur membelit perut Naruto dan menyederkan kepala miring ke punggung pria itu mencoba mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Ayo ... Ke pusat kota."

Naruto menarik sudut bibir dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya lalu kembali berfokus pada rambu jalan Queens, New York. Ia merenggangkan otot serta kepala sedikit keras hingga menimbulkan suara kecil akibat tulangnya yang terasa pegal.

"Pegangan erat-erat. Kita akan ke pusat kota ..." Ia memberi jeda agak lama. "Los Angels!"

Uwa ... Pelan-pelan bodoh!" Teriak Sakura kalap mencengkram pinggang Naruto kencang.

"Ayo, Sasuke kau membuat ini terlalu mudah!" Seru Naruto menambah kecepatan.

"Naruto aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu lagi!"

"Tidak apa-apa nanti kau juga jadi istriku! Hahaha ... Adaw!"

Semua pengendara menoleh pada pasangan heboh itu, terlihat pria pirang sedang memegangi sebelah pinggangnya sementara kekasihnya pipinya merona merah menahan malu akibat ucapan konyolnya.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang mendecak kesal karena terkena asap motor sahabatnya bahkan Hinata sampai terbatuk-batuk karenanya, "Hinata pegangan yang erat."

Mata lavender gadis itu perlahan terbelalak, "Sa-sasuke jang ... Uwaa!" Terlambat pria muda itu sudah melesat meninggalkan apartemen Ino.

Sepertinya Sasuke terpancing tantangan sahabatnya terlihat dari mata onyx yang berkilat tajam dan marah.

**:: New York Nights ::**

Perjalanan memakan waktu hampir setengah hari. Mereka menyetujui usul Hinata untuk makan karena tadi tidak sempat mengisi perut.

Wanita berambut indigo gelap itu membuka helm dan segera berlari menuju toilet terdekat, wajahnya yang mudah merona berubah putih pucat layaknya hantu.

Sasuke yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Hinata pun segera menyusulnya, "Kalian duluan."

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto hendak mengikutinya.

Tangan pria itu terulur kebelakang pertanda tidak usah mengikutinya, "_Coke Diet_,"

"Tidak seperti biasanya." namun pria itu mengangkat bahu tinggi-tinggi dan berjalan menuju kafe.

Sasuke memasukkan tangan dalam saku celananya yang gombrong, telinganya mendengar samar-samar suara muntahan dalam bilik toilet. Semakin dekat dengan pintu dimana Hinata berada suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

'Apa dia muntah?' pikirnya.

Pria itu mengetuk pelan pintu, "Hinata kau baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar suara Hinata menggema dalam bilik, "Iya,"

Meski menjawab seperti itu keadaannya sangat jauh berbeda. Sekarang ini ia sedang terengah-engah sehabis muntah, tangannya berpegangan erat pada sisi westafel untuk menahan seluruh berat tubuhnya agar tidak merosot jatuh. Setelah pemandangan mata lavendernya tidak berputar-putar seperti tadi dia mengadah melihat replika dirinya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu kulitnya sangat pucat, ia tidak begitu menyukai warna kulitnya karena selalu jadi bahan ejekan temannya sewaktu sekolah dan selalu menjadi korban _bully_. Gadis ini bisa saja mencari pria sebagai pelindung tapi dia terlalu malu untuk berdekatan pada lawan jenis.

Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika pemikirannya melintas tentang lawan jenis. Sasuke seorang pria dan dia tidak malu meski beberapakali memandangnya sambil melamun. Neji pernah bilang padanya jika berteman dengan pria di Amerika maka akan terus terikat dan tanpa disadari cinta datang menghampiri. Pria Amerika selalu terang-terangan ketika mendekati gadis incarannya, waktu adalah kuncinya.

Hal yang membuatnya takut adalah berhubungan intim sebelum menikah dan itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa terjadi di Negara ini.

"Hinata?" Ia mendengar suara pelan Sasuke dari luar.

Hinata memutar keran dan membasuh wajahnya serta mulutnya beberapakali dan berjalan sedikit terhuyung-huyung sambil memegangi perut datarnya. Wanita itu tidak akan sadar ada sedikit noda merah yang membuatnya berakhir kesalahan fatal yaitu kalah taruhan.

"Hei." sapanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau muntah? Aku akan mengurangi kecepatan kalalu begitu." kata Sasuke terdengar khawatir.

Wanita muda itu menggeleng pelan.

Jika mengurangi kecepatan maka mereka akan tertinggal jauh dari Naruto dan Sakura. Lalu berakhir berdua memilih kesuatu tempat. Ia tidak mau menjalin hubungan serius dengan pria Amerika.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut kakinya bergerak maju menghimpit tubuh wanita muda itu. Dan tentu saja yang dihimpit tidak menyukainya, mendorong dada bidang itu meski terus gagal.

"S-sasuke apa yang ..."

Pria pecinta tomat itu tidak memperdulikannya, tangan besarnya terulur menyematkan sedikit anak rambut indigo wanita itu kebelakang telinga.

Sasuke berbisik seksi, "Kau ingat pertandingan kemarin?"

Wanit itu tersentak, tubuhnya seperti terseret jauh ke masa lalu.

**Flashback On**

**Hinata Pov**

Aku cemberut mengadah memandang Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum mengejek padaku, "Sasuke k-kau curang, masa membuang _Ice Cream_. T-tentu saja aku kalah."

Kami memang bertanding memakan _Ice Cream_ sampai habis jika kalah harus membayar biaya bahan bakar mobil Ferrari miliknya.

"Kau sendiri bilang boleh melakukan cara apapun, eh?"

"Ta-tapi tidak harus membuangnya juga," bantahku melipat tangan didepan dada.

Aku membuang wajah perlahan dan terbelalak melihat sepasang kekasih duduk beberapa meter dari kami sedang berciuman mesra seperti dunia hanya milik berdua. Buru-buru aku menunduk dan menutupi sedikit wajahku yang terasa mulai panas dengan syal rajutan putih polos dari Sakura untukku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ti-tidak a-aku ..." tak lama aku terdiam bingung mau berbicara apa.

"Pasangan seperti itu sudah jadi pemandangan biasa bagi kami." ungkap Sasuke melipat tangan di atas meja.

Eh?

Aku menangadah.

"Kau seperti anak kecil," ungkapnya membuat bibirku tertekuk kebawah. "polos, tidak mengetahui kehidupan kami."

"S-sudah kubilang aku tidak po-polos," bantahku menggembungkan pipi.

Sasuke menunjuk sudut mulutku, "Ayo, bertaruh. Jika aku melihat noda disudut mulutmu lagi," Ia menyeringai aneh padaku. "maka ucapanku benar dan berikan aku _deep kiss_."

Aku tersendak saat menelan buah cherry begitu dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang menurutku sangat konyol. Aku mengambil vodka milik Sasuke dan di hadiahi tamparan pelan dari tangannya.

"Kau masih sembilan belas tahun," katanya menatap tajam ke arahku. "kalau sudah berusia 23 tahun baru kau boleh meminumnya. Ini peraturan Negara kami."

"S-sejak kapan kau patuh dalam peraturan?"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahku sedetik dan kembali menatap patung Liberti yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya rembulan meski sedikit tertutup oleh salju namun tidak mengurangi keindahannya.

Aku menyukai patung itu karena ada arti dari semuanya. Tangan memegang obor menandakan Negara mereka sudah merdeka dan tangan sebelah yang memegangi buku bertanda meski menganut Individual mereka memiliki pendidikan. Aku tersadar ketika Sasuke berdehem sedikit keras, buru-buru aku menunduk.

"Ma-maaf."

"Oke, bagaimana taruhanku?"

Mendengar ucapannya membuat pipiku panas kembali mengalahkan suhu dinginnya salju yang sedang turun sedikit deras.

"Tidak mau," tolakku halus.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bermain _Ice Skating_ dan Skateboard, bagaimana?"

Mataku berbinar-binar,seraya mengangguk cepat, "T-tentu saja! Ta-tapi ada satu lagi. Kau t-tidak boleh mengucapkan aku polos lagi, ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan mengulurkan tangan, "Oke."

"Oke."

**Flashback Off**

"Sudah ingat?"

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia tahu pasti ada sedikit noda disudut mulutnya, "B-bagaimana kalau a-aku memberimu beberapa _Coke Diet_?"

"Aku tidak tertarik," Ia mengelus pipi Hinata yang merona merah. "aku suka rona merah wajahmu."

Ketika mendengarnya wanita muda itu seperti terhipnotis dengan mata onyx kelam itu hingga tidak menyadari jika bibir mereka sudah menyatu, saling bertaut satu sama lain. Tak lama baginya untuk membalas ciuman pria itu, memegangi pundak Sasuke untuk mencegah agar tidak mendesah ketika pria itu sesekali menggigiti bibir atasnya.

Kepala mereka saling miring sesekali membuka mulut untuk mengambil napas, berpagut dan menghisap kembali seakan tidak pernah puas. Hingga …

"Ehem … Minuman pesananmu sudah siap Sasuke."

Mendengar suara cempreng Naruto lantas membuat mata Hinata terbuka dan mendorong Sasuke hingga mundur beberapa langkah, menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Ia langsung berlari menuju kafe dengan pipi sudah melebihi warna buat tomat tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, sibuk mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

Sasuke menatap tajam pria pengganggu kesenangannya sementara yang ditatap hanya nyengir tidak berdosa.

**:: New York Nights ::**

Sakura yang sedang menyantap makanan berhenti sejenak ketika merasakan deruan napas tidak beraturan dibelakangnya. Ia mengadah melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?"

Wanita muda itu duduk, menghela napas berkali-kali seraya membenarkan pakaian atas bagian belakang yang tersingkap karena tangan Sasuke sempat berusaha menyusup kedalam. Seharusnya ia memakai jaket sangat tebal ketika bersama pria dingin itu.

Hinata mengangguk, "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata kembali mengangguk pelan. "Oke, tapi kau terlihat lelah sekali."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sakura. Sungguh," jawab Hinata meyakinkan.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk, tidak bertanya lagi dan kembali makan sambil melihat pemandangan pinggiran kota New York.

Hinata mendengar suara kursi sampingnya bergeser perlahan. Ia tahu siapa itu membuatnya tertunduk lebih dalam menahan malu.

Sakura merasa aneh melihat tingkah saling diam antara Sasuke dan Hinata, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Demi Tuhan, Hinata pasti akan menceritakannya tapi untuk petama kalinya dia tidak bercerita

"Hei, kenapa saling berdiam begini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura,"

Jawaban itu lantas membuat Sakura menggeram kesal dalam hati. Sekarang semua sudah mulai suka bermain rahasia-rahasiaan padanya? Masa ia harus memaksa sahabatnya buat cerita? Yang benar saja! Tapi dia sangat penasaran dengan aksi saling diam itu apalagi tadi Hinata berlari dengan pipi merona.

Rasa penasaran itu membuatnya kesal dengan segera ia mengambil jus dan meminumnya sampai habis tanpa peduli Naruto yang terbelalak melihat jusnya diminum.

"Bisakah kita percepat acara makan ini?"

Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke terkecuali Hinata yang masih tertunduk. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan hal ini. Meski sudah terbiasa dengan acara makan yang begitu lama tapi kali ini dirinya merasa tidak nyaman apalagi wanita disebelahnya melancarkan aksi diam ke arahnya secara terang-terangan.

"Ah ... Iya. Kita harus sampai sore ini." Naruto menepuk keningnya dan berlari menuju meja kasir.

"Oi! Naruto tunggu aku!"

Setelah mereka berdua pergi Sasuke berkata pelan, "Maaf soal tadi."

Masih dalam keadaan tertunduk Hinata menjawab, "T-tidak apa-apa,"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan berlapis sarung tangan biru tua, "Kuharap kita masih berteman."

Hinata masih ragu, untuk beberapa lama tangan Sasuke mengambang hingga dirinya mengulur dan menjabat tangan itu.

"Baiklah."

**:: New York Nights ::**

Selama perjalanan Hinata dan Sasuke benar-benar terdiam, tangan pucat wanita itu tidak lagi melingkar di sekitar pinggang melainkan beralih ke pundak.

Sakura sedari tadi selalu memperhatikan tingkah mereka apalagi sewaktu keluar dari kafe yang biasanya berjalan saling berdekatan bahkan bersentuhan kulit menjadi sangat jauh seperti magnet yang saling menolak satu sama lain.

"Naruto kau tidak merasa aneh dengan mereka?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura bibirnya menyeringai. Betapa penarasaran wanita yang dicintainya ini tentang berbau misteri dan gossip. Ia sangat mengenal dekat Sakura semenjak di _Junior High School_. Tipe khawatir ketika ada temannya terkena masalah bahkan jika terlibat dia bakal ikut campur. _Friends for life_!

"Hm, tidak …"

"Aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu antara kalian." potong Sakura cepat.

"Hm?"

"Buka mulutmu Naruto!"

Pipi Sakura memerah menahan amarah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mantannya ini membuatnya kesal, dirinya sudah sering bertengkar setelah saling mengenal bahkan saat menjadi kekasih pun juga karena masalah kecil yaitu tempat untuk berkencan. Gezz ...

Naruto mengurangi kecepatan melihat rambu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah, ia melirik Sakura melalu kaca spion dan berusaha menahan tawa melihat wanita itu menggerutu kesal.

"Oke, akan aku ceritakan tapi buang dulu wajah masammu."

Ia dapat melihat jelas Sakura memutar bola mata kesal, "Apa ini bagian dari permainanmu?"

"Aku melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berciuman." ungkap Naruto.

Mata emerald Sakura membulat, ia menyederkan kepala pada bahu kiri pria itu agar bisa mendengar jelas karena jalanan begitu ramai dan berisik.

"Tapi sayang aku datang dan mengacaukan semuanya, " Naruto berusaha menahan tawa ketika bayangan kesal Sasuke terlintas dikepalanya. "aku merasa bersalah."

Pemikiran Sakura mulai berkerja, Hinata dan Sasuke berciuman? Ini perkembangan bagus! Melihat dari segi beberapa bulan ini pasangan itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda keseriusan hanya sekedar kencan biasa. Tapi tunggu dulu mengacaukan? Jadi ini sebabnya mereka saling berdiam karena kepergok berciuman?

"Secara teknis memang salahmu. Mungkin jika tidak kesana mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Dirinya dapat melihat tubuh pria di depannya menegang terlihat dari jaket kulit hitam berlambang papan Skateboard bergaris oranye yang di pakaian Naruto banyak lekukan hilang secara perlahan.

"Sudahlah nanti juga mereka baikan kembali."

"Kau tipe pria tidak bertanggung jawab, eh?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut pertanda tidak suka, ia sedikit memainkan gas sebagai tanda ketidaksukaan dan tersenyum puas melihat wajah wanita itu terkejut mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangnya.

"Tenang saja, semua akan kubereskan di perkumpulan. Aku bukan tipe seperti itu, kau pasti mengenal baik diriku. Woho … Los Angels kami datang!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Fergie's Note :**

**Patung Liberti, motor Harley Davidson, Los Angels, Queens, semuanya impian saya Dattebayo!**#buagh

**Udah apdet lama, ceritanya lebih sedikit, datar lagi**#dibantai

**Saya unggul****kan SH disini karena chap selanjutnya mungkin full NS. ****Saya sempat cengo, bagaimana pula ini cerita kenapa SH perkembangannya jauh lebih cepat? Mungkin terpengaruh fic DMAC saya kalee ya **._.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning :** Terinspirasi game ponsel berjudul **New York Nights 2 **keluaran 2010=)

**Catatan : **Ada perkataan yang di cetak miring, perhatikan itu merupakan ucapan di batin karakter, semoga kalian ga bingung :3

.

.

**xXx**

Batang-batang pohon raksasa yang berguguran dihinggapi tetesan salju menjulang tinggi di atas kepalaku, pucuk-pucuknya yang berumbai saling bertemu; tanah yang kupijak pun diselimuti salju halus. Sesekali pejalan kaki melewati diriku, memandangku dengan ekspresi ganjil.

Ganjil? Oh, itu terlalu mengada-ngada, semua orang yang lalulalang melewatiku melayangkan pandangan penuh dendam dan iri tercetak jelas di wajah mereka. Iri? Mungkin disebabkan pria berambut biru gelap sedang bersender di sampingku dengan tangan terlipat, itulah mengapa tidak sekalipun mata lavenderku melirik ke arah kanan, tetap terpaku pada jalan raya walaupun berkali-kali hati ini berteriak untuk bertanya padanya, _mengapa berteduh di bawah pohon?__  
><em>  
>Alasan terkuat untuk tidak melihat Sasuke karena ada sesuatu dalam diriku berubah, sesuatu yang dulu dingin perlahan mencair. Agak malu mengungkapkannya, tapi entah kenapa iris mataku sudah tidak bisa melihat Sasuke sebagai sahabat melainkan sekarang sebagai pria. Bodoh, kuakui itu. Penyebabnya mungkin karena insiden tadi pagi—oh! Aku sangat tidak ingin membahasnya. Sejujurnya aku masih marah atas kejadian yang... yah, mungkin di sengaja atau pun tidak, tergantung melihat arah sisi mana menilainya. Tapi, aku bukan tipe wanita pemarah atau menaruh dendam berlama-lama, aku tidak menyukai hal tersebut sebab bagiku jika ada satu masalah kalau terlalu lama menyimpan maka akan timbul masalah baru. Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.<p>

Beberapa detik kemudian telingaku mendengar suara langkah kaki besar menjejak tumpukan salju dengan suara teredam.

"Sampai kapan kalian di sini?" tanya pemilik langkah kaki itu bersuara lembut, terdengar kunyahan beberapa keripik di mulutnya, "Naruto dan wanita bawaannya sudah masuk satu jam yang lalu." Ia menambahkan dengan riang.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Sungguh pria ini ingin minta di hajar rupanya sudah mengatak an Sakura wanita bawaan. Kuputuskan untuk melirik pria asing tersebut melalui celah sudut mata.

Pria itu sedikit pendek dari Sasuke, tubuhnya gemuk, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sebagai penyangga berbungkus-bungkus keripik kentang. Ketika pandangan kami bertemu, ia tersenyum ramah padaku dengan bibir belepotan serpihan kentang goreng, "Akimichi Chouji." katanya kemudian.

Aku memandangnya penuh bingung. Memangnya di wajahku ada tulisan, _siapa namamu?_

"Hyuuga Hinata." kataku separo tersenyum padanya.

Ia membalas senyumanku. "Well, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membawa wanita selain sepupunya."

Aku berusaha agar tanganku tetap di sisi tubuhku. Pria ini benar-benar ingin di hajar rupanya, "Begitu, iya?" tanyaku santai.

Pria gemuk bernama Chouji tertawa renyah, ia mengulurkan bungkus keripik kentang pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menolak dengan gerakan tangan ke depan dada tanpa berbicara; Chouji kembali menarik tangannya lalu melahap keripik yang tersisa.

"Baiklah, jika kalian ingin tetap di sini. Aku ke dalam." Ia merobek satu bungkus keripik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung.

"Aa," Sasuke menyetujui, bibirnya setengah terbuka.

Hening. Aku kembali memandang jalan raya; Lagi-lagi mataku tidak bisa melihat Sasuke sebagai sahabat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ada apa ini? Sesuatu telah berubah dan aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Di seberang kami ada anak kecil berambut hitam berjalan seperti terhuyung-huyung, mungkin bocah laki-laki itu sedang mencoba cara berjalan; tidak jauh darinya seseorang wanita muda membungkuk beberapa meter darinya; sepatu _high boots_ hitamnya berdecit pelan seiring langkah kaki bocah itu. Tampaknya, walaupun ia separo tersenyum wajahnya yang lonjong tercetak jelas rasa khawatir, mungkin takut kalau bocah berambut hitam itu terjatuh. Bibirnya bersuara menyemangati, tangannya terulur ke depan seakan-akan telapak tangannya pelampung penyelamat bagi si anak laki-laki.

"Berhasil!" tanpa sadar aku ikut berseru bersama ibunya saat anak kecil itu sampai di pelukan wanita tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakangku terdengar suara deheman, "Kau menyukai anak-anak." itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan meminta konfirmasi secara pribadi.

Aku terlonjak kaget, tanpa sadar tangannya sudah menggenggam erat lenganku, menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Lagi-lagi, aku kembali di hadapkan rasa aneh yang membuat aku bergetar memandang onyx matanya; bergetar bukan karena takut justru sebaliknya membuat jauh di hati ini goyah, aku pun tidak tahu itu; kuturunkan pandangan pada jaket hitamnya, "I—iya," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke bertanya, satu telapak tangannya sudah berada di bahuku.

Kerongkonganku tercekat, "A—aku tidak a-apa! Sungguh!" aku menyahut, suaraku naik satu oktaf.

"Ada yang aneh padamu." Sasuke mengoreksi, alisnya menyatu seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras.

Lagi. Sesuatu yang aneh menjalar masuk ke dalam setiap inci jaringan tubuhku naik ke pipi membuatnya tidak pucat, merubahnya menjadi merah. Aku sadar apa itu.

"Sa-sasuke menurutmu ... aku seperti apa?"

Bingo! Kau sudah mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh, Hinata. Namun pertanyaan ini sangat penting, memastikan sesuatu yang bergejolak aneh jauh di organ tubuhku.

"Bodoh dan ceroboh,"

_Jleb!_

Jawabannya seperti biasa, sangat tajam dan menusuk hati. Apakah aku memang begitu? Tetapi, Sakura tidak pernah berkata demikian, paling ia hanya bilang wanita 'baik-baik' dan aku tidak tahu kadar ukuran 'baik' bagi Sakura.

"—dan aku tertarik padamu," lanjutnya kemudian, mengisi keheningan kami.

Pernyataan itu seperti _déjà vu_, mengingat waktu kami berdansa di _VIP Room_. Hampir tak bisa dipercaya betapa banyaknya yang telah berubah sejak itu. Saat itu hanya ada satu hati yang tumbuh tanpa bisa dihindari. Kini semuanya seimbang dan sempurna. Rasanya sungguh ironis bahwa kepingan-kepingan ini justru menyatu di tempat yang salah. Menyatu di tengah pertengkaran kami.

"Kau mencintaiku." aku tidak bertanya. Lagi. Kuajukan pernyataan seperti Sasuke secara pribadi.

Tidak sedetik pun iris onyx kelamnya berpindah mengintimidasi mataku, tetap terpaku pada satu titik, "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"

Aku berjinjit sekedar melihat pemilik onyx lebih jelas, "Bodoh untukmu, tapi penting untukku."

Suaraku terdengar tenang namun serius. Rasanya ingin sekali menghapus rasa cinta pada pria pemilik sifat dingin dan pendiam, tetapi sudah terjadi mau diapakan lagi, kan? Jawaban darinya sangat menentukan sekarang ini.

"Y—ya," suaranya tidak gentar sekalipun, masih di keadaan tenang dan dalam. Di penglihatanku, kulitnya yang terekspos bercahaya; ada sesuatu yang sensual dan mengesankan di wajahnya, membangkitkan hasratku untuk tetap berdiam diri di sini. "Hanya bersamamu sisi egois dalam diriku keluar." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Sasuke mengangkat bahu ringan sebagai jawaban, aku kembali bertanya, "Apa setelah kita ehm ... melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan itu?" Ia mengulang pertanyaanku, sedetik kemudian iris onyx miliknya terpancar penuh menggoda. "Melakukan apa? Seingatku, kita tidak melakukan apa pun."

Ingin sekali aku menendang diriku keras-keras karena sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu, "Ja—jangan bercanda. Aku sedang bertanya," aku sedikit terbata mengucapkannya, untuk menutupinya kucoba menatapnya seserius mungkin meskipun pipiku sudah seperti tomat.

Ia tidak menjawab, masih dalam diam dalam kilatan mata penuh menggoda. Hanya sedikit Sasuke bergerak, sekedar untuk membenamkan kedua tangan di saku jaket hitamnya, setelahnya ia diam kembali layaknya patung.

Sekarang, siapa yang bodoh?

Merasa kalah, kuarahkan pandangan pada sepatu boot hitamku, "Itu ... sewaktu kita," kerongkonganku tercekat, sulit sekali mengucapkannya. Setelah memutuskan memejamkan mata, aku mulai membuka belahan bibir perlahan, bukan hanya tubuh, bibirku pun ikut gemetar. "—berciuman, mungkinkah?" sukses sekali kau menurunkan harga dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Ini untuk memastikan perasaanku padanya, apakah memang benar aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Agak bodoh, kuakui itu. Toh, setiap kali aku jatuh cinta, hatiku lebih terpakai dibanding akal sehat. Sebenarnya, aku bukan tipe wanita yang mudah jatuh cinta. Bisa dibilang 'sulit', dalam artian sulit adalah bagiku setiap kali patah hati terkadang harus sampai berbulan-bulan bahkan pernah hampir satu tahun, baru hatiku terbuka kembali. Yah, kalaupun aku tidak memiliki kekasih bukan berarti tidak laku, tetapi aku masih menutup pintu hati untuk pria lain. Karena bagiku, rasa cinta dan patah hati yang kualami tidak sinkron, tepatnya aku lebih sering mengalami rasa pahit dibandingkan rasa cinta itu sendiri.

Mengerjapkan mata, sepatu boots yang kukenakan di depannya ada sepatu _snakers_ hitam, tanpa mengadah aku tahu pemilik kaki jenjang ini.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya, telunjuk tegaknya menjangkau daguku—mengangkat kepalaku agar menatapnya.

Saat bertemu matanya refleks aku memejamkan mata, kurasakan panas di pipi mulai menjalar hingga leher. Aku tidak pernah semalu ini semenjak sekolah menengah atas dulu, di mana kenangan mengerikan tentang _bully_ terlintas di kepalaku. Terlalu sedih untuk menceritakannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Nada suara Sasuke tenang dan dalam berdengung di telingaku namun terselip nada menggoda di sana membuat pipiku semakin memanas.

"Atau tergila-gila padaku?" Ia kembali mengulang pertanyaan dengan kata berbeda namun dalam artian sama. Hidungku bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke, parfumnya tidak membuatku mual atau pun pusing melainkan menenangkan seperti suaranya.

Mungkin, aku memang tergila-gila padanya, pernyataan ini membuat aku malu setengah mati. Ingin rasanya aku lebih memilih mencari jerami dalam tumpukan jarum.

"A—aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, tidak," jawabku terbata-bata.

Terdengar suara sepatu berbenturan dengan salju, mungkin ia melangkah kaki ke depan.

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban, tidak."

Untuk itu, aku tidak menjawab. 

. 

. 

**Sakura's POV**

Pernahkah kau merasa dunia ini begitu menyebalkan? Iya, pasti setiap orang pernah merasakannya. Dan sekarang, rasa menyebalkan itu hinggap di diriku.

_Well_, bagaimana tidak menyebalkan? Jika pria yang mengajakmu bermain _skateboard_ malah asyik bermain sendiri di sana, melupakan wanita muda yang malang ini duduk di bangku penonton. Dan wanita malang itu hanya duduk dalam diam ditemani dua botol minuman kaleng.

_Boriiing_, aku berkata dalam hati.

Si bodoh itu niat tidak sih berkencan? Atau sekedar menyatukan hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke. Ah, berbicara mereka, di mana Hinata sekarang? Kuedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan dan hasilnya nihil, semua hanya pria sedang asyik berseluncur dengan si pirang idiot itu.

Naruto menginjak papan belakang _skateboard_nya membuat papan itu berdiri tegak, dengan gerakan cepat _skateboard_ oranye miliknya sudah berada dilekukan lengan kanannya. Senyum merekah di bibirnya ketika melangkahkan kaki ke arahku tanpa dosa, seolah-olah tanganku tidak gatal ingin sekali meninju cengiran tidak berdosa itu.

"Menunggu lama?" Ia bertanya santai membuat urat-urat di dahiku bermunculan, mungkin karena tahu aku marah buru-buru Naruto menambahkan, "Ayolah, Sakura jangan rusak hari cowok ini dengan tinjumu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Hari cowok?" kuulangi dalam kalimat tanya.

Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya tepat di sebelahku, iris safirnya terfokus pada teman-temannya yang sedang bermain, "Hm," jawabnya separo tersenyum ganjil di mataku.

Sebenarnya, berapa lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya hingga ia sedikit berubah. Oke, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, tepatnya.

Aku mengembuskan napas lebih berat membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat, "Ini memang pendapatku atau kau memang lebih pendiam, Naruto."

Pelan-pelan Naruto menolehkan kepala padaku, "Kau bisa banyak berubah di tempat baru. Beradaptasi, tepatnya," lalu ia berdehem dengan sikap kikuk. "Oke, lupakan perkataanku tadi." lanjutnya malu.

Belum pernah aku melihat Naruto kikuk dalam memilih kata-kata, aku mengenalnya, Naruto tipe pria santai tanpa memikirkan ucapan, itu pendapatku sih. Los Angeles benar-benar mengubahnya begitupun kepribadiannya, ia tampak lebih dewasa sekarang ini. Yah, seseorang pasti ada saatnya tumbuh dewasa, kan?

Agak malu mengakuinya, tapi aku rindu Naruto yang dulu. Ah, aku juga suka Naruto yang sangat menjaga sikap begini, mirip sekali ayahnya, Minato Namikaze.

"Sakura ..."

Aku bertopang dagu, menatapnya tak tertarik, pemandangan agak kabur karena masih melamun, "Iya?"

Aku merasakan tangan Naruto mengulurkan kepada anak rambut yang menutupi pipiku, menyematkannya di kuping. Embusan napas mendadak menerpa pipiku, refleks atau sengaja aku langsung menampar kepala Naruto yang berada beberapa senti di depan wajahku.

"Adaw!" Ia bereaksi, kedua tangannya sudah berpindah di kepalanya sendiri, mengelusnya pelan.

Aku menggembungkan pipi, pandanganku kini terpaku garang pada tebing melengkung untuk bermain; bangunan gedung tampak seperti peninggalan masa lampau, dinding terbuat dari batu-batu hitam. Beberapa pemain _skateboard_ menoleh pada kami, tepatnya Naruto sedang meringis kesakitan, mereka melempar senyum jahil padaku sebelum melajukan kembali papannya kembali.

_Apa maksud senyuman itu?_ aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Orang-orang Amerika memang aneh, jangan sampai aku ikut ketularan aneh. Atau memang aku sudah aneh? Tentu saja tidak!

Kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sepatu _high boots_-ku berdecit seiring langkah kakiku.

Salahku sendiri mau ikut bermain _skateboard_ bersama Naruto. Bodohnya, aku selalu lupa akan hal itu. Padahal setelah bertemu dengannya, Naruto memintaku untuk kembali kepelukannya, semuanya begitu sempurna.

Penantian ini membuatku gila, setiap tertidur aku terjaga hanya karena memimpikannya dan setelah bertemu—oh! Ingin sekali aku memukulnya sampai babak belur agar ia merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

Di dalam gedung perkumpulan terdengar Naruto tertawa seperti kuda. Terpikir olehku untuk mendamprat kepalanya lagi. Tapi aku mengurungkan niat itu.

Di luar, salju turun.

Kali ini bukan butiran melainkan salju tebal turun dengan kecepatan sedang, motor yang terparkir di bawah pohon diselimuti salju halus. Di sana, satu motor Harley Davidson hilang pertanda bahwa sahabatku berambut indigo sudah pergi bersama sang pemilik motor.

Kadang aku berpikir, apakah Naruto benar masih mencintaiku atau sekedar ingin balas dendam karena sudah di campakan. Aku selalu takkan pernah bisa membaca pikiran pria itu, ia terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaan dengan seulas cengiran. Kalau ekspresi marah, Naruto paling tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, hanya itu yang bisa kutebak darinya.

Dulu, sewaktu kami masih sekolah, Naruto yang sering mengejar cintaku memakai hal-hal konyol meski berakhir penuh kegagalan atau pun makian dariku. Dulu pun, aku lebih menyukai pria tampan dan pintar, tetapi dengan mudahnya ia memutar balikkan semua kriteria itu seperti susu dalam gelas yang di balik.

Yah, walaupun kami bersahabat dulu beberapa tahun tapi, ini semua hanya untuk memastikan jika perasaan Naruto tulus untukku.

Tiba-tiba pandangan kedua mataku gelap seketika, sesuatu yang keras dan hangat bersandar di bahu kiriku ringan.

"Memikirkanku?"

Pemilik tangan itu berbisik seksi di telingaku sesekali mengembuskan napas di sana, kuremas tangannya yang menutupi mataku ketika embusan napas kembali menerpa telingaku—geli sekali dan aku membencinya.

"Sejak kapan kau nakal begini, Naruto?" Aku balik bertanya, sinis.

Terdengar suara Naruto terkekeh seperti kuda, kalau saja tangannya tidak menghalangi mungkin aku bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dipancarkannya.

"Hari sudah malam, kau ingin pulang?" Ia bertanya dengan nada santai, dagu belahnya ia sandarkan pada pucuk kepalaku sementara kedua tangannya meringsut menuju leherku, melingkarinya seperti ular.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Perkumpulan memang sudah selesai?"

"Belum, tapi kau sangat tidak nyaman di sini," ia mengoreksi, suaranya sepelan embusan napasnya di kepalaku.

"Benar," Aku menyetujui sambil mengangkat bahu ringan.

Kusangka Naruto bakal tertawa, tapi ia tidak menyahut, tubuhnya bergeming kaku, dari gelagatnya aku bisa menebak jika Naruto marah atau tertekan.

"Naruto ..." bisikku.

Dagu Naruto yang berada di kepalaku bergerak melingkar dan berhenti di belakang. "Apa maumu?" Ia menuding sesuatu di belakang kami; nadanya terdengar tidak suka.

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menoleh. Di belakang kami, terlihat dua pria berdiri berpakaian sama seperti Naruto. Tak satu pun dari mereka menatap Naruto; keduanya memasang senyum penuh arti padaku.

Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti maksud senyuman itu, jadi kubalas dengan senyum kecil sedetik lalu membuat garis lurus di bibirku kembali.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi apakah kau bernama Haruno Sakura?" yang jangkung dan memiliki tato disekitar wajahnya bertanya.

Aku berpikir keras, mengingat-ngingat sewaktu pertama kali memasuki gedung. Namun nihil, aku tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya, langsung duduk di bangku penonton dengan wajah bosan. Dan mana mungkin mereka kenal padaku? Sementara diriku tidak.

"Iya, aku Haruno Sakura ..."

"Ternyata benarkan memang dia Haruno Sakura, sepupu Sasori!" seru temannya yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil memutar bola mata birunya.

Aku terkesikap sebentar. "Tunggu!" tanpa sadar aku melangkah kaki satu kali, melupakan belitan tangan Naruto yang berada di leherku. "Sasori? Maksud kalian Akasuna No Sasori?" tanyaku mencoba memastikan.

Mata biru pria berambut pirang melebar tidak percaya, papan _skateboard_-nya sudah jatuh di tanah. "Sudah kuduga kau memang Sakura Haruno, Sasori sering bercerita padaku, un."

Ingin rasanya aku memeluk pria berambut pirang ini, atau sekedar melangkahkan kaki, tapi pelukan Naruto yang erat membuatku diam di tempat.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" aku bertanya penuh antusias dan ceria. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu Sasori, pria berwajah 'baby face' itu.

Temannya yang sedari tadi diam mengulurkan satu buah lembaran putih kotak kecil. Mungkin alamat apartemen atau rumahnya.

Tanganku sudah terulur, namun dengan cepat Naruto sudah mengambil alih kertas itu; aku menoleh garang padanya. "Naruto, kembalikan."

Kupikir ia akan berbuat konyol namun justru sebaliknya, dengan patuh kertas itu jatuh di telapak tanganku. "Nih," katanya tidak tertarik sama sekali, mata safirnya memandang tajam ke arah kedua pria itu, tepatnya pria pemilik bola mata yang sama seperti dirinya.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar Naruto menggertakan giginya. "Dia milikku!" nadanya penuh ancaman.

Aku mengadah lalu menyatukan alis pertanda bingung, "Naruto? Apa maksudmu?"

Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan, tak lama terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari mulut mereka.

"_Man_, tenanglah aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, un." ucap pria berambut pirang disela-sela tawanya.

Naruto tidak menyahut, matanya masih berkilat penuh amarah, satu tangannya meringsut menuju pinggangku dan membimbingku menuju parkiran motor.

Aku melirik ke arah belakang. Wajah kedua pria itu masih santai, tangan saling merangkul lembut satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya sebuah kedipan mata cepat dari pria bertubuh tinggi. 

. 

. 

Pintu berdecit perlahan.

Mulutku terbuka tanpa sadar.

Ruangan bagian dalam apartemen terkesan rapih, berbentuk kotak kecil. Lantainya tertutupi permadani halus berwarna cokelat tua. Dinding-dindingnya tertempel beberapa mosaik batu dan berbagai bingkai foto terpisah di tempat-tempat lain. Ada perapian berbentuk kotak kecil di sudut ruangan tamu sekaligus ruang televisi.

Saat melangkahkan kaki, lantainya berdecit teredam oleh permadani.

Bagian kananku ada sebuah lorong memanjang sepanjang lepuluh meter. Mencengangkan, di lorong terdapat ranjang bertingkat dua menempel di dinding oranye tua; kuhempaskan bokong di ranjang paling bawah, dan kulirik Naruto yang sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"Kupikir apartemenmu bakal seperti di Jepang. Ini rapi sekali." komentarku sambil membentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar

Bibirnya berkedut seakan menahan tawa. "Sudah banyak yang berubah Sakura, semenjak aku pindah ke Los Angeles."

Aku mengangguk separo tersenyum jahil padanya. "Siapa yang menempati kasur dua tingkat ini? Kekasihmu?"

Sungguh tidak menyangka Naruto memasang cengirannya. "Sahabat-sahabatku sering menginap. Terutama kekasih Ino, Sai."

Alisku menyatu. "Sai? Bukankah kekasih Ino adalah Shikamaru?"

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Ino sudah putus dari Shikamaru dan sekarang menjalin cinta dengan Sai, tidakkah kau tahu?"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana atau kapan, tapi setelah kembali ke Queens, Ino harus menceritakan semua ini.

Aku berdiri untuk mengambil ponsel di saku jaket merahku. Ibu jariku menekan tombol _"dial"_ untuk meminta jika aku tidak bekerja dan menginap di Los Angeles. Ternyata tidak sesuai harapan, operator yang menjawab panggilanku mengatakan nomor dituju sedang tidak aktif.

Aku menggerutu pelan, kuputuskan untuk mengirim email saja pada Ino dan mungkin menanyakan kenapa ia putus dari Shikamaru. Ketika jari tanganku memencet tombol _"send"_ tak sengaja iris emeraldku menangkap Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tamu. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Membuatkan minum untukmu,"

Aku hanya ber-"oh" ria sebelum kembali menatap layar ponsel sambil menggigit buku jari. Ah, sekalian aku mengirim email untuk Hinata, kalau aku tidak pulang hari ini. Untuk jaga-jaga.

Iris mataku kembali di hadapkan sesuatu aneh, bersamaan ketika Naruto membawa dua gelas minuman cokelat panas di tangannya.

"Ranjang itu untuk apa?"

Iya, ada satu lagi ranjang. Tepat setelah melewati lorong. Ranjang itu cukup besar untuk dua orang dengan seprai putih polos yang sedikit kusut. Jari tanganku mengelusnya selembut mungkin, sepertinya ini belum lama di tinggalkan, bisa di lihat dari berantakannya selimut oranye separo jatuh di lantai.

"Well, ka—karena kau memutuskan untuk menginap, jadi buru-buru aku menghubungi Sai untuk pergi. Tapi, ia terus bersikeras untuk tidak pergi sampai akhirnya, aku mengancam kalau tidak pergi lima menit dari sekarang, aku akan menendangnya keras-keras," jelasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya.

Kusingkap tirai kamar, jendela satu-satunya di ruangan ini. Ada tangga di luar, mungkin jalan menuju atap apartemen. Di bawah anak tangga ada bekas botol-botol minuman keras serta berpuntung-puntung rokok.

"Aku sering duduk di situ. Yah, sekedar menghilangkan stress."

Aku menatap garang padanya. "Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

"Aku tidak pernah merokok, Sakura! Itu ulah teman-temanku," Ia tersinggung, tangannya sedari tadi berkutat pada ranjang berhenti sekedar menatapku yang berada di seberangnya.

"Tentu, tentu," sergahku akhirnya mengalah; Naruto menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali, ya?"

Aku masih memandangi salju yang turun di luar dalam diam, "Iya?"

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke kamarku." Ia berujar sepelan embusan napasnya, tangannya menepuk-nepuk seprai.

Agak aneh rasanya, Naruto berubah dalam banyak hal begini; aku harus membiasakan diri.

"Iya kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Suaranya begitu familier, mengingatkanku saat sekolah dulu. Untuk pertama kali semenjak bertemu kembali Naruto memakai sufix "chan". Yah, walaupun di saat kurang tepat.

Aku ikut duduk di seberangnya tanpa menaikan kaki. Kutatap dia serius. "Akhirnya Naruto-_baka_ kembali." sindirku pedas.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. "Aku ikut senang." matanya turun menatap seprai putih, pandangannya kosong. "Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya kau di sini, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto ..." aku memulai berbicara.

Dia tertawa tertahan, sebentar bibirnya membentuk senyum dipaksakan dan kembali mengatupkan bibir. "Maksudku, beberapa bulan setelah kau memutuskan untuk berpisah, aku tidak begitu yakin bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Bisa apa aku? Kau di Kanagawa sementara aku di Los Angeles."

"Naruto cuku—"

"Mengingat aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai lupa—adaw!" ucapannya terpotong saat aku memukul kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya seharian ini.

Kutatap di garang sedetik sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang tingkat dua untuk mengambil jaket merahku yang sempat kutanggalkan di sana. Tujuanku cuma satu yaitu pulang.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang," jawabku ketus.

Tatapannyamasih pada lantai kayu, tanpa sadar Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Kau berubah banyak sekali." aku langkahkan kaki pelan-pelan, kepala kumiringkan sedikit. "Kau sendiri yang berkata padaku, jangan pernah melihat masa lalu, kan?"

Naruto tersentak, membuatku menghela napas lega. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke arahku.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat tentang itu." ucapnya setelah sampai di depanku, tangannya mengelus dagu mulusnya. "Aku baru ingat Sakura-_chan_, rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Aku tertawa, sifat Naruto selalu berubah-ubah tergantung situsasi. "Memang, ucapanmu itu sewaktu kita masih di _Junior High School_."

Naruto memasang tampang sepolos mungkin. "Aku sungguh tidak ingat, semuanya samar-samar."

Pipiku memerah. Ingin menghajarnya lagi, tapi ini bukan waktunya. Kuacungkan telunjuk ke langit-langit apartemen.

"Begini ceritanya ..." 

. 

. 

**Flashback on**

Ini terjadi sudah lama sekali, waktu aku dan Naruto masih sekolah menengah pertama. Waktu itu sebulan setelah aku berpisah dengan pria pecinta anjing bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

Aku sedang di kantin sekolah, memakan _kare udon_ untuk ke lima kalinya. Kulahap suapan terakhir, setelahnya kuacungkan mangkuk kosong itu. "Tambah lagi, paman!" seruku dengan nada berapi-api.

Paman Teuchi mengangguk patuh seraya melangkahkan kaki ke arahku, tubuhnya yang gemuk membungkuk di sampingku.

Kuacungkan jari di depan dada, alisku menyatu. "Mie _Ramen_ ekstra bawang, jangan pakai daging babi! Bawang saja di tambah, ya!"

Paman mengangguk lalu mengambil mangkuk untuk di isi, kali ini mie Ramen karena aku sudah bosan _kare udon_.

Tidak lama semangkuk mie _Ramen _tersedia di depanku, paman berkata ceria, "Silakan menikmati, Sakura!"

Mataku berbinar-binar melihatnya, kuacungkan sumpit di depan dada. "Selamat makan!"

Pertama aku mencoba kuahnya, saat rasanya sudah pas aku mulai mencicipi mie _Ramen_nya hingga ...

"Kau bisa gemuk, loh!"

Naruto sudah berada di depanku, tangannya terlipat di atas meja, dagunya menempel di lengannya sementara mata shappirenya terpejam.

"Wakh!" hampir saja aku menyemburkan kuah _Ramen _di wajahnya. Aku pukul kepalanya dengan sumpit. "Kau mengagetkanku, Naruto!"

Ia tidak merespon pukulanku, wajahnya terlihat kuyu, pakaiannya berantakan dengan dua kancing terlepas di jaket sekolahnya. Hah? Kenapa berpikir ke sana? Naruto, sih memang penampilannya begitu.

Rasa cemas tiba-tiba menyergap hatiku. "Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Matanya masih terpejam. "Aku tidak apa-apa Saku ..."

_KRUYUK ..._

Terdengar perut mendecak protes kencang-kencang hingga paman Teuchi berhenti mengeringkan mie. Itu suara perut Naruto.

Membulatkan mata, kutatap di penuh geli. "Kau lapar?"

Pipi pucat Naruto timbul semburat merah yang di paksakan. "Iya, tapi aku tidak punya uang," tangannya ia luruskan hingga mengenai tanganku yang berada di badan mangkuk.

"Bukankah kau kaya?" tanyaku polos.

Naruto memukul meja sedikit kencang. "Ini semua gara-gara, sepupumu itu, _dattebayo_! Semua uang jajanku habis di copet olehnya."

_KRUYUK ..._

Terdengar kembali suara perut Naruto, tulang pipinya sangat terlihat seolah-olah kulitnya sangat tipis. Dagunya kembali bersandar pada meja. "Lapar, _dattebayo_ ..." lirihnya penuh siksaan. 

Itu kan salahnya sendiri, kenapa selalu kabur setiap Ino menagih uang kas kelas. Begini, deh jadinya.

Aku mengembuskan napas berat sambil menatapnya tanpa dosa. "Kau seperti belum makan satu tahun saja." telapak tanganku mendorong mie _Ramen_ hingga di depan wajahnya. "Nih, untukmu." ucapku seraya memejamkan mata.

Naruto mengadah. "Terima kasih, _dattebay_o! Sakura-_chan_ memang baik." Ia langsung mengambil alih sumpitku.

Aku mendecak kesal, kulipat tangan di depan dada separo mengerucutkan bibir. "Yeah, aku mau saja memberimu asal jangan pencinta anjing itu!"

Naruto hendak melahap sup, berhenti sejenak untuk bertanya. "Pecinta anjing? Maksudnya Kiba?"

"Siapa lagi memangnya?" aku bertanya balik.

Kulihat Naruto menggelengkan sumpitnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Ck, Sakura-_chan_ masih memikirkan dia? Apa itu penyebabnya Sakura-_chan_ jadi sering makan-makanan cepat saji?"

Pipiku memerah, kutatap dia garang. "Aku frustasi dengan cintaku pada Kiba, tahu! Hibur sedikit aku, bukannya menghina!"

Mata shappire Naruto setengah terpejam, bibirnya penuh mie _Ramen_. "Hah? Maksudnya cinta anjing milik Sakura-_chan_? Bukankah, kau mengincar Kiba karena dia bisa mengurusi semua keperluan anjingmu?"

Tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Ugh! Tapi, sungguh di dalam, dalam hatiku, aku menyukainya."

Naruto meletakkan sumpit di mangkuk. "Tapi, tidak baik kalau terus melihat masa lalu. Teruslah melangkah ke depan, Sakura-_chan_."

Kutatap dia malas. "Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kalau patah hati baru bisa, Naruto-_baka_."

"Sakura-_chan_ jahat!" Ia menuding lurus ke wajahku. Kutampar tangannya yang berada di depanku. Naruto mengembuskan napas, jari kelingkingnya tertuju padaku.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di otakku. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Janji, _dattebayo_! Kalau Sakura-_chan_ mendengarku mengeluh tentang masa lalu, kau boleh memukulku untuk mengingatkan."

Kutatap Naruto malas. Kapan, sih dia berubah dewasa? Namun, pada akhirnya kuacungkan jari kelingking padanya.

"Oke, janji." ucapku setengah ogah-ogahan.

"Janji dibuat!" seru Naruto riang sambil bangkit dari kursi kantin; matanya terpejam, kedua tangannya merenggang di depan dada. "Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah makan tiga mangkuk, terima kasih."

"APPA? Naruto-_baka_, uangku tidak cukup!"

"Katanya aku di traktir kan?"

"Bukan berarti kau boleh makan seenaknya. _Shannarooo_!"

"Uagh!" 

.

. 

**Flashback Off**

Kedutan di dahiku bermunculan. Sungguh kesal mengingatnya kembali. Karena dialah, aku harus mecuci piring seharian, malah banyak sekali.

"Begitu ceritanya."

Naruto mengangguk setelah menenggak cokelat panas. "Aku baru ingat pernah berjanji seperti itu, ha ha."

Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak janji yang kami buat. Terlalu banyak janji yang kami buat setelah bertemu, entah hal menyenangkan atau sedih sekalipun, semuanya samar-samar serta kabur bagiku. Terkadang mengingat masa lalu membuat kepalaku pusing.

Aku tersadar oleh sesuatu, kuletakkan satu tanganku di pipinya. "Apa ini masih sakit?"

Seulas senyum jahil terpampang jelas di bibirnya, jari telunjuk ia tegakkan di bawah bibir. "Ini terus membekas, lho!" Ia memberi jeda untuk memutar bola matanya ke arah jendela ruang tamu kemudian pipinya timbul rona merah. "Sakura-_chan_ harus bertanggung jawab, iya? Caranya harus menikahiku."

Begitu mendengarnya, tanganku sudah gatal ingin mendamprat pipinya kembali. Lagi. Kuurungkan niat itu, aku sedang tidak berselera bertengkar dengannya sebab aku tahu bahwa Naruto hanya menggoda saja.

Mungkin karena tahu jika ucapannya bercanda, ia berujar diiringi tawa. "Ha ha. Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura-_chan_. Oh, iya kau ingin bertemu Sasori, kan? Lebih baik kau tidur, aku akan kembali keperkumpulan."

Oh, _Well_, Naruto akan pergi? Rasa bosan kembali membuatku tertekan. Namun begitu melihat pipinya masih bersemu merah sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalaku.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tangan di sekitar lehernya; Naruto terkejut tapi tidak berkata apa pun, hanya memandangku penuh tanya.

"Yah, aku memang ingin bertemu dengan kak Sasori. Tapi, kurasa ranjang di ujung lorong dan aku berkata agar kau tetap di sini, maksudku ..."

Aku tidak menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Naruto sudah meraupku ke dalam gendongannya, bibirnya membungkam bibirku sebagai pengalih perhatian menuju ranjang di ujung lorong.

.

.

**Bersambung …**

.

.

**Gracias por todos : Sasuhina-caem, suka snsd, Kazehaya Tsuki, Yukio Hisa, daisuke, Rio Praditya Dika, AuthorBimbang, R, blue night-chan, Ranata-san, SuHi-18 males login XD, kine blood.**

Catatan :

Yo! Ketemu lagi sama Fergie Shappirerald =) well, awalnya aku semanget ngetik karena ada kabar gembira tentang film **Resident Evil Retribution** yang bakal di rilis musim gugur nanti. Hahaha… semua hero Resident Evil ngumpul semua, dattebayo! Termasuk chara favoritku **Leon S. Kennedy** dan **Ada Wong** yang bakal muncul nanti di film itu XD tapi, aku langsung drop di akhir cerita karena baca artikel Aktor favorit nomor satu-ku ga dateng ke Indonesia, Johnny Depp. Maaf, jika banyak kesalahan di akhir NaruSaku ;(

Bagi yang penggemar **Chris Redfield** dan **Claire Redfield** di Resident Evil 5 mereka kurang tampil full di Film =)

Spesial buat Hyou Hyou Hyouichiffer, penpik request UlquiHime –mu sudah selesai silakan berkunjung :D yang laen juga boleh.

So, karena aku udah apdet. Minta ripiunya ya? =)

So Keep or Delete?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Warning : Chara Death,Terinspirasi game ponsel New York Nights 2

Sebelumnya, Selamat hari NaruSaku :D saya sumbangkan untuk NS Day^^v

Sepertinya kalian belum menyadari tentang jarak kota Los Angeles ke Queens. Kota itu sama-sama di ujung. Jauh bangeeet… Jadi di sini saya menyatukan kota yang berada di fic saya itu berdekatan :) kupikir ada yang sadar, ternyata enggak -_-

Oh,iya untuk umur boleh minum di Amerika itu 21 tahun,tapi mereka bilang umur 22 lah saat yang paling enak minum, kalaupun ada yang dibawah umur, mereka minum yang kadar alkoholnya rendah.

.

.

New York Nights © Fergie Shappirerald11

.

.

Hinata berdiri mematung di sana. Masih menggenggam gagang payung dengan erat, membagi tudung hitam dengan pria yang tengah berjongkok menaruh satu buket bunga _freesa_.

Buket bunga itu bersender pada nisan, ukiran di batu nisannya amat sederhana: nama Mikoto Uchiha, dua tanggal dimana lahir dan wafat, Ibunya. Makam terletak agak jauh dari jalan utama. Sasuke bersimpuh menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk mendiang ibunya.

Sementara Hinata, tatapan matanya kosong. Dan entah dari mana, angin berembus lembut menerpa gaun _halter_ abu-abu sepanjang lima centi di bawah lututnya. Ia mendapat gaun mahal ini setelah satu malam menginap di Mansion Sasuke, Brooklyn, New York.

Hinata menolak dengan memberi alasan ingin ke apartemen Ino. Tapi, bukannya ke Queens, justru Sasuke menggendongnya menuju ranjang seperti halnya dulu sewaktu mereka pertama bertemu. Mungkin Sasuke menyukai reaksi Hinata.

Reaksi?

Sesuai keinginan. Hinata mengangguk patuh dengan pipi merona merah di karenakan wajah Sasuke begitu dekat, beberapa detik kemudian pria bersurai biru gelap itu segera menyingkir dari tubuh sang gadis dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, bersiap untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berkunjung sebentar ke Butik untuk membeli gaun yang cocok untuk Hinata kenakan, sementara Sasuke sudah rapih mengenakan tuksedo hitam. Saat mencoba pakaian-pakaian mahal, otaknya berkerja, kalau Sasuke akan pergi ke suatu pesta atau acara resmi. Oh, ayolah, dengan gaun secantik ini semua orang pun pasti mengira mereka akan pergi ke tempat 'terhormat', namun dugaannya salah besar.

Sang wanita kembali ke dunia nyatanya setelah beberapa menit puas mengkhayal. Alisnya kini berkerut, wajahnya memancarkan kegelisahan; menanti Sasuke berdiri atau berhenti membelai batu nisan itu.

"Sasuke." Hinata memanggil.

Hening. Hanya tetesan salju memenuhi pucuk kepala Sasuke yang tak bergerak.

Hinata tampak kikuk—ini bukan pertama kali baginya tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia tidak menyerah dan berusaha memanggil dalam intonasi tenang. "Sasuke."

Sasuke masih diam, hanya tubuhnya bergerak untuk berdiri, membelakangi Hinata. "Ibu, perkenalkan ini Hyuuga Hinata."

Jelas sekali itu bukan jawaban untuk Hinata, Sasuke berusaha berbicara pada makam ibunya. Susah payah Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya, namun, bahkan pada akhirnya wanita muda itu menaikan alisnya dengan sempurna, "Aku Hyuuga Hinata," ucapnya seraya merendahkan posisi—berjongkok. "Berapa lama Ibumu—"

"16 tahun." Sasuke memotongnya, payung hitam itu kini sudah beralih ke tangannya. "16 tahun yang lalu, kejadian brengsek itu terjadi."

Dan sebuah senyum sendu berkembang di bibirnya.

.

.

#

.

.

Brooklyn, New York. 16 tahun yang lalu. **  
><strong>  
>"A-aku mencintaimu!"<p>

Bocah kecil berusia kurang lebih 7 tahun itu terengah-engah setelah kurang lebih satu jam bersama anak kecil berambut biru gelap, Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang ini melongo mendengar ucapan bocah perempuan itu.

Mencintai?

Mana mengerti Sasuke tentang hal ini—cinta, itulah yang membuatnya melongo mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mungil gadis berambut pirang, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino meminta Sasuke sore ini untuk tidak pulang dulu. Sasuke yang masih kecil dan polos menurut begitu saja. Pikiran anak-anaknya: mungkin Ino akan mengajak bermain masak-masakkan atau boneka bersama. Tapi, dugaannya salah besar, Ino justru mengajaknya ke belakang gedung sekolah, dimana taman sekolah di sana, dan duduk di ayunan bertiga.

Bertiga?

Bertiga, bersama Naruto Namikaze untuk menemani Ino mengungkapkan perasaannya sekaligus memberi semangat. Namun, bukannya menyemangati, Naruto malah asyik sendiri bermain pasir. Dasar.

Wajah Sasuke tampak pucat memandang Ino. Ia tidak pernah menyadari dan tidak mengerti tentang hal seperti itu, tapi, menyukai? Ia sedikit mengerti dan akhirnya menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa,"

Ino merasa dirinya tertimpa batu tak kasat mata karena baru saja mendapat sebuah penolakan. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Bukan Ino namanya kalau gampang putus asa. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Terlihat jelas pada ekspresi wajahnya yang kikuk. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa, untuk sementara onyx miliknya memandang Ino dalam diam, mulutnya terkatup rapat, menimbang-nimbang rentetan kalimat pembelaan untuk menolak gadis pirang yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri ini.

"Aku tidak bisa karena punya wanita yang kusuka."

Ino paham. Ia mengetahui jika Sasuke populer di kalangan para temannya. Namun, seingatnya Sasuke tidak menunjukkan sikap lebih pada gadis manapun. Maka, ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Siapa?"

Sasuke kembali kikuk, jemari kecilnya sudah berpindah ke pipi. Beberapa detik berikutnya suara langkah kaki yang berdentum pada lantai kayu membahana. Sasuke tersenyum ceria dan menghampiri pemilik kaki jenjang itu, lalu memeluknya. "Aku menyukainya!"

Ino melotot, hatinya dongkol. Sementara Naruto yang asyik bermain berhenti untuk terkekeh pelan.

Pemilik kaki jenjang itu menjajarkan tinggi badannya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke kau jahat, masa memakai Ibu untuk menolak gadis cantik ini." Wanita muda itu, Mikoto Uchiha, tersenyum dengan sebelah tangan mengelus rambut kebiruan anaknya.

Sasuke menghela napas, sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan pipi menggembung. "Aku memang menyukaimu, Ibu."

Naruto terkekeh. "Pantas saja Ino ditolak, seleranya tinggi sekali, sih."

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, menatapnya garang. "Awas kau!"

Naruto diam, bibirnya menyeringai seolah menjawab: aku tidak takut.

"Ayo, pulang Sasuke."

Ino terlonjak kaget. "Sasuke kalau dewasa nanti, kau pasti akan menyukaiku, kita lihat saja!"

Mikoto tersenyum ganjil, sebelah tangannya kini mendorong punggung anaknya agar langkahnya sejajar. "Kau memiliki penggemar tetap, Sasuke."

"Hah?"

"Ibu tak sabar melihat kau dewasa, kau pasti tampan seperti Ayah dan Kakakmu."

"Aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri, Ibu!"

"Hmm..." Mikoto bergumam, masih memandang Ino intensif, lalu tertawa pelan. "Yamanaka Ino, ya. Gadis cantik, cocok juga untuk Sasuke."

Terkadang sesuatu yang diharapkan dan direncanakan memang tidak selalu berjalan mulus, bahkan terkadang sangat berbelok dengan semuanya.

Yah, terkadang takdir dari Tuhan bisa mengubah segalanya.

.

.

#

.

. **  
><strong>  
>Hari sudah malam.<p>

Sepulang sekolah, Mikoto dan Sasuke mengunjungi rumah Naruto, karena mereka akan pindah ke Jepang besok. Mikoto keasyikan mengobrol dengan Kushina hingga tak sadar jikalau hari sudah malam.

Begitu sampai ke stasiun bawah tanah, pengunjung sedang sepi, tak ramai seperti halnya di pagi hari. Mikoto berdiri membelakangi tiang tembok besar bercat putih, menunggu kereta datang.

Mata Mikoto melirik ke kanan. Ada dua pria berbadan kekar berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Wanita itu bergidik mendapat tatapan yang sangat menusuk dari salah satu pria bertubuh besar tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk menoleh pada Sasuke, dan tersenyum.

"Pangeran bunga, sudikah Anda menari untukku?"

Respon Sasuke berupa mulut ternganga, detik berikutnya pipinya timbul rona merah disusul kedua tangannya sudah menutupi wajahnya. Bocah ini sangat tidak menyangka kalau Ibunya masih ingat perannya sebagai pangeran bunga sewaktu pentas musim semi lalu. "Tidak mau."

"Oh, Ayolah." Mikoto berusaha merayu anak bungsunya, kedua tangannya menjangkau tangan Sasuke—mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. Detik kemudian, wanita muda itu mulai menarik Sasuke berputar-putar dengan gerakan lambat dan indah.

"Ibu, aku malu." Sasuke kecil merengek, pipi tembamnya sudah semerah buah kesukannya.

Mikoto membalas dengan senyum manis, matanya berkelabat ke arah dua pria tadi; salah satu pria itu sudah tidak ada.

Dua titik cahaya bergetar dalam kegelapan di terowongan bawah tanah yang panjang. Cahaya itu adalah lampu kereta yang lurus ke depan.

Mata onyx Sasuke kecil terlihat berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu kereta. "Ibu, keretanya sudah datang!"

Bersamaan dengan Mikoto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah terowongan, kedua tangannya di tekan ke belakang oleh sesuatu, ia mengerang pelan.

Sasuke mencengkeram ujung baju Mikoto, wajahnya pucat pasi begitu melihat pria bertubuh besar menghampiri ia dan Ibunya.

"Berikan Dompet, ambil perhiasan, cincin, kalung. Semuanya!"

Yang bertubuh besar mulai mengambil seluruh harta yang tertangkap oleh tangan kotornya. Mikoto tidak bisa berkutik, kakinya terus mendorong Sasuke agar tetap berlindung di belakangnya.

Kedua pencuri itu memanfaatkan kebisingan kereta agar ketika ia berteriak tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Dan Mikoto baru menyadarinya.

Pria itu memasukan kembali pucuk pistol di balik jaket tebalnya beserta perhiasan yang di 'garap' dari Mikoto. Kemudian mereka berjalan memasuki kereta dengan tenang.

Mikoto memandang nanar mereka, pakaiannya berantakan akibat tangan kotor pria itu. Licik, itulah pemikiran sang wanita. Memanfaatkan kereta dan memerasnya hingga habis.

Pria bertubuh lebih kurus merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Mikoto, ia segera mengambil pistol—mengarahkan asal ke arah tubuh wanita malang itu.

Dor!

Suara tembakan berdengung di telinga bocah berumur 7 tahun itu, matanya yang terlihat hanyalah warna merah yang mulai melebar di dada Ibunya. Tubuh itu limbung, bocah bersurai biru gelap itu terlalu shock melihatnya, melihat kematian Ibunya sendiri di depan matanya.

Barulah beberapa detik kemudian pelupuk mata Sasuke berair, bibir merah yang bergetar terbuka, meneriakan Ibunya dengan frustasi. "IBU! IBU!"

Bocah itu sudah seperti kesetanan. Pikiran sudah mulai kacau, bahkan suaranya sendiri sudah tidak terdengar.

"Sa-su-ke." Mikoto tersenyum lemah pada anaknya yang kini berlutut di sampingnya. "Sepertinya, Ibu ti-dak bisa melihatmu dewa-sa."

"Ibu..." Sasuke memanggil, dadanya sesak.

Tangan Mikoto membelai pipi anaknya yang berair, lembut-penuh kasih sayang untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kita lahir sekali, hidup sekali, mati pun sekali. Sasuke… pilihlah jalan yang menurutmu benar, sebab Ibu tidak bisa membimbingmu lagi. Maaf, ya."

"Ibu tidak perlu meminta maaf, akulah yang salah karena menjadi pria lemah dan hanya diam tidak bisa melindungi, Ibu."

Mikoto merasakan tubuhnya kaku, air mata tampak keluar dari sudut matanya, tetapi senyum lemah itu tidak memudar di bibirnya. "Kau tidak salah. Sasuke bolehkan Ibu mendengar kata-kata tadi sore?"

Sasuke membuka iris matanya. Kabur—hanya bayangan Ibunya terbaring lemah di lantai. "Aku menyukaimu, Ibu." kemudian tangisnya kembali pecah.

"Terima kasih." jari-jari lemahnya bergerak semakin turun-menuju dada anaknya. "Sasuke ingatlah, jangan pernah menutup hatimu."

"...Iya."

"Sa-su-ke." Mikoto memanggil dengan terbata-bata.

"I-iya, Ibu."

"Bisakah kau sampaikan rasa cinta Ibu pada Ayah dan Kakakmu?"

"...Iya."

"Terima kasih."

Mata hitam itu menutup perlahan dan tidak akan terbuka kembali untuk selamanya.

"—Ibu menyayangimu."

Semua ini terasa tidak nyata—beberapa menit yang lalu Ibunya masih di sini-menggenggam tangannya hangat.

Ini nyata, kenyataan yang tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Air mata terus keluar, ia terisak di dadanya yang penuh sesak berusaha untuk tidak menangis, walaupun sulit.

Diam. Hanya bisa diam sambil menggenggam erat tangan Mikoto yang mendingin, dan membiarkan air mata itu turun membasahi wajahnya—memberitahu Ibunya jikalau ia sangat kehilangan.

Ingatan bocah itu hanya bisa mengingat detik-detik terakhir kalimat Ibunya, hingga pada akhirnya bungkam untuk selamanya.

.

.

Terkadang sesuatu yang diharapkan dan direncanakan memang tidak selalu berjalan mulus, bahkan terkadang sangat berbelok dengan semuanya, kan?

.

.

Hati Hinata ngilu setelah mendengar cerita masa lalu Sasuke, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, lalu pelan-pelan menggelinding ke pipinya dan menetesi tanah pemakaman Ibu pria itu.

Sasuke masih berdiri memayungi dirinya, namun ia tahu jika pria itu tubuhnya bergetar. Terlihat dari bayangan hitam payung yang bergetar di depan wajahnya.

Hatinya sangat tersentuh, Sasuke menceritakannya dengan bibir terkatup rapat—seperti bisikan.

Saat inilah rasa penasaran akan mata onyx yang memancarkan kesedihan itu terungkap sudah. Mata itu yang melihat semuanya, kematian, napas terakhir, dan melihat Ibunya bersimbah darah.

Di balik mata itu, semuanya menjadi saksi bisu betapa menderitanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata kini mengetahui jika Sasuke sangat menyayangi keluarga, terutama mendiang Ibunya, Mikoto.

"Bibi, tidakkah Anda tahu jika anak Anda sangat menyayangimu." setelah mengucapkannya, Hinata menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada, mulai berdo'a untuk Ibu Sasuke.

Setelah memanjatkan do'a, ia menegakkan tubuh langsingnya dan berbalik pelan memandang Sasuke dengan pipi merona. "Ka-kau merayu dengan cara menceritakan masa lalu?" sebelah tangannya menjangkau jemari Sasuke yang berada di gagang payung. "Membuat a—aku agar menjawab, iya."

Sasuke mendesah, matanya perlahan terpejam. "Tidak juga, aku tulus menceritakannya."

"Aku menjawab, iya, sebab kau tidak menerima kata tidak."

Sudut bibir kanan pria itu tertarik ke atas.

.

.

#

.

. **  
><strong>  
>Sasuke memberitahu Hinata jika keluarganya akan berkumpul di kedai kopi. Tentu saja sang wanita terkejut bukan main—bertemu keluarga Sasuke? Sepertinya Sasuke merencanakan semuanya dengan sempurna, Hingga Hinata kembali tidak bisa menolak.<p>

Kini mereka duduk di sudut ruangan kedai sebelah kiri dekat kaca jendela. Sasuke memang pintar memilih tempat yang bagus, kedai ini terletak di Wall Street, Queens. Dari kaca kokoh banyak orang berjalan memakai payung beraneka macam sebab salju masih turun sampai saat ini, pemandangan seperti ini menjadi penghibur hati Hinata yang sepi.

Seorang wanita berjalan ke arah mereka. Sebuah senyum kebahagiaan berkembang di bibir tipis berlapis _lipstick_ merah. Ia menghentikan langkah tepat di samping meja Hinata dan Sasuke, lalu melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku sangat tidak percaya kau akan ke sini lagi, Sasuke," kata wanita itu masih dengan senyum bahagia. Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, lalu mendesah kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Aa. aku pun tidak menyangka kalau akan ke sini lagi," Sasuke menyetujui, jemari tangannya kembali asyik memutar-mutar kaleng merica.

"Kau ingin memesan apa gadis kecil?" wanita itu sudah berbalik—memandang Hinata lembut.

Pipi Hinata memerah melihat wajah wanita itu yang lembut. Ada sesuatu dalam ekspresinya yang mengingatkan Hinata pada Ibunya. "O-omelet ke-keju!" ia menjawab asal, gugup sekali.

Sasuke terkekeh dan wanita itu tertawa pelan.

Kemudian Wanita itu kembali membuang pandangan ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tak memberitahu makanan yang enak di sini?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan bibir terkatup. "Tidak,"

Wanita itu mendesah pelan, kemudian matanya kembali beradu pandang mata Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau _French toast_ dengan segelas susu krim?" ia menawarkan.

"I-iya,"

Sasuke mendesah mendengar nada terbata-bata Hinata. "_secangkir kopi_." ucapnya sebelum wanita itu membuka bibir.

Wanita paruh baya tersenyum sedetik kemudian melenggang pergi ke dapur.

Hinata merasakan mata Sasuke mengawasinya, tapi ia terus menolak membalas tatapannya. Memandang lurus jalan trotoar.

"Kau sangat gugup baru bertemu Bibi, bagaimana keluargaku?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Mu—mungkin pingsan, membuat mereka terkaget-kaget dan saat semua mata tertuju pa—padaku, kau kabur."

Sasuke mengulas senyum kecil. "Kau berlebihan."

Pipi Hinata memerah, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya: sepertinya mood Sasuke sudah berubah. Dan akhirnya terucapkan. "Kau seperti sedang ba—bahagia, ya?"

Mata onyx itu memandang lurus iris lavender di seberang-menerawang jauh di sana. "Iya, pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang menggantikan Ibu."

Hinata tertunduk gugup. Ia belum terbiasa dengan hubungan sepasang kekasih.

"A—aku ikut senang."

Bibi Sasuke datang saat Hinata melontarkan perkataannya. Ia diam, menaruh dua piring biru beserta dua gelas di atas meja kayu. "Silakan." ucapnya pelan.

"Tunggu, Bibi." Sasuke mencengkeram lengan bibinya sebelum ia pergi. "Keluargaku akan ke sini."

Bibi Sasuke memejamkan mata, seperti hendak menangis. "Aku senang, pada akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul kembali. Aku akan siapkan makanan sebanyak mungkin."

Setelahnya ia hengkang menuju dapur dengan kerlingan mata berbinar-binar, membiarkan Hinata dan Sasuke makan siang dengan tenang.

.

.

#

.

. **  
><strong>  
>Sakura terbangun dalam tidurnya, tampak jendela kamar sudah tersingkap di sana, memperlihatkan butiran salju sebesar kelereng berjatuhan mengenai kaca, membuat tumpukan salju di sana.<p>

Tubuhnya berbalut gaun satin katun putih, membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati: siapa yang rela menggantikan bajunya.

Ia berjalan dengan kaki telanjang, sepatu _high boots_-nya sudah tersimpan rapih di tempat sepatu. Saat melewati lorong ia mendapati ranjang bertingkat itu berantakan: pasti ada yang tidur di sana.

Sakura melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju dapur dekat ruangan televisi. Ia hanya melihat seorang pria berambut hitam, wajahnya kurus kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya, ia terlihat santai duduk di sofa dengan segelas susu yang telah tandas setengah.

Sakura agak kikuk—ia meremas ujung gaun tidur lima senti di atas lutut putihnya. "Emm... Aku Sakura Haruno, kau Sai bukan?"

Ia tak menolehkan kepala, namun membalas. "Naruto pergi."

Sakura dapat menyimpulkan jika pria ini menyebalkan, baru bertemu tidak sopan seperti ini, bagaimana kalau tinggal satu apartemen.

Sakura mengerang sendiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang kuyu. Sebelum ke sana ia mengambil satu kantung plastik putih di kursi logam dekat ranjang, kantung itu berisi pakaian bersih yang di belinya tadi malam.

Wanita muda itu kini memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan, mengelus bibirnya yang membengkak. Perlahan pipinya timbul semburat merah jambu, ia masih ingat penyebab bibirnya ini, karena pria pirang itu.

Selama berciuman di ranjang, Naruto terlalu kencang menghisap dan menggigiti bibirnya. Sakura tidak begitu menyadari—hanya mengerang pelan, yang ia inginkan hanya Naruto memeluknya lebih erat lagi, memastikan kalau semua sentuhan pria yang dicintainya nyata.

Lama sekali ia hanya mengelus bibirnya yang kebiruan sebelum tiga detik kemudian menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya. Sekarang setelah malam 'itu' ia mengerti—perasaan Naruto sama seperti dirinya—masih saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Sakura ke mana, Sai?"

Terdengar suara Naruto dari arah luar bersamaan dengan suara pintu tertutup lembut.

"Di kamar mandi,"

Sakura bergegas memakai pakaian bersih. Berikutnya, sebelah tangannya mengambil sikat gigi berwarna oranye yang ia yakini milik Naruto, dan mengambil pasta gigi, mengoleskannya pada bulu-bulu sikat gigi. Ia mengerang pelan saat merasakan rasa nyeri karena terlalu cepat menyikatnya.

Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk meludahkan soda pasta yang menumpuk di mulutnya, kemudian memulai kembali menyikat bagian yang belum tersikat selama beberapa menit.

"Nih, kau memesan omelet keju kan?"

Suara Naruto kembali terdengar, decit sofa terdengar memenuhi keheningan, mungkin Naruto duduk.

"Berterima kasih apa susahnya, sih?"

Naruto kembali bersuara, nada jengkel terselip di sana.

"Terima kasih."

"Gitu dong!"

Terdengar Sai menghela napas pelan.

Sakura berkumur-kumur dengan cepat, kemudian memuntahkannya di westafel. Ia kembali memandang cermin, memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah rapih. Setelahnya ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

Kala itu Naruto menoleh, tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki menuju Sakura. Ia berhenti tepat di sampingnya, lalu menyodorkan satu bungkus kecokelatan di depan wajah Sakura. "Sarapan untukmu, kau pasti lapar."

Sakura menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, menerima bungkusan kecokelatan itu. "Terima kasih." ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang.

"Maaf, ya?" Naruto bersuara pelan di belakangnya.

Sakura duduk bersandar pada bantal, satu kakinya ia luruskan sementara kaki lainnya tertekuk, memberi tempat Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Naruto," kata Sakura.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Naruto meletakkan jemari tangannya di atas memar di bibir, mengelusnya. "Maaf untuk ini." ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Oh," ucap Sakura terkejut, jemarinya ia letakan di atas jemari Naruto. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, untuk mencium Sakura. Ciuman yang sangat mesra—intens, tapi semakin panas...

Sakura sendiri merasa aneh, namun ia hanya diam, kedua tangannya meringsut turun—melingkari pinggang Naruto. Tiga detik kemudian gigi pria itu menggigit bibirnya, Sakura bergerak menarik tubuhnya—itu respons otomatis. Bibirnya agak berdenyut-denyut tempat dimana Naruto menggigitnya.

Naruto mendesah dan menjatuhkan tangannya. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

Sesaat tatapan mereka bertemu. Konyol rasanya bahwa kenyataan itu terlupakan olehnya. Mereka tidak akan bisa saling berbohong sebab Naruto terlalu mengenal Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku... Lupa itu." ucap Sakura sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Rumah Sasori berada di Manhattan, New York. Aku harus bergegas pulang."

"Tunggu," cegah Naruto, mengcengkeram pundak Sakura. "Aku ikut denganmu."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar tidak percaya, namun itu hanya sebentar, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Jangan bilang kau ingin ikut karena aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Oh, ayolah."

Sakura menyangka Naruto bakal tertawa, tapi ia justru menyatukan alisnya. "Bukan, aku lebih khawatir dengan pria berambut pirang itu. Emm, maksudku ia memandangmu 'lebih', kau tahu kan maksudku."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dia menginginkanmu, Sakura!" suara Naruto naik satu oktaf, dan sadar sudah membentak Sakura, wajahnya melembut. "Maaf, aku hanya kehilangan kendali, aku..."

Sakura langsung membekap bibir Naruto dengan tangannya, "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti maksudmu."

Yang di maksud mengerti adalah keposesifan Naruto padanya, bahwa pria itu tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi. Mereka paham, hingga tak perlu bicara menggebu-gebu seperti halnya dulu.

"Kau pulang kerja kapan?"

"Sore hari,"

Sakura mendesah. Itu berarti ia akan sampai ke Manhattan tengah malam, kunjungan yang sangat tak sopan untuk bertamu.

"Aku akan menunggu, cepatlah selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Seulas senyum berkembang di bibir pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

.

.

#

.

.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Mata lavendernya melirik ke kiri dan mengerang. Siapa sangka jika keluarga Uchiha semuanya kelewat tampan—pria maksudnya. Wajah mereka sangat mirip membuat Hinata gugup setengah mati. Bergerak cepat seolah-olah sedang berlomba, Hinata mengambil kaleng gula, namun karena tangannya bergetar, gula itu tumpah di meja.

"Hati-hati," seorang pemilik mata onyx selain Sasuke berkata, mendirikan kaleng gula ke tempatnya.

Pipi Hinata memerah—setiap kali memandang pria itu, ia merasa seperti melihat dua orang, bukan satu. Yang satu lagi adalah pria yang Hinata cintai. Dan satu lagi sosok dewasa Sasuke yang sedang menuangkan gula ke dalam cangkir tehnya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau sangat gugup," pria yang tadi membantu Hinata berkata pelan. Wajahnya kurus dan dingin, ekspresi dinginnya semakin kentara dengan potongan rambut pendek, Fugaku Uchiha.

Hinata tertunduk malu. "Ma—maaf, aku memang sedikit gugup."

"Hmm, bagaimana kejadian kau dan Sasuke pertama bertemu?"

Walaupun pertanyaan itu jelas-jelas ditujukan pada Hinata, namun tatapan onyx Fugaku tertuju pada Sasuke.

Hinata menggigit bibir dan menyusupkan tangan yang tak terasa berat ke sela-sela rambut indigonya. "Sasuke menyelamatkanku dari pa—para preman," jawabnya tanpa bohong sama sekali.

Fugaku mendesah lalu menyenderkan punggung ke kursi kecokelatan. "Tipikal pahlawan."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Tidak juga, setelah menolongnya aku harus memaksa dia untuk masuk mobil." kemudian matanya tertuju pada Hinata, dan menyeringai kecil.

Hinata tak bisa membalas, hingga membuatnya tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kalian memojokkan gadis kecil."

Suasana sedikit mereda begitu Uchiha Itachi—kakak Sasuke angkat bicara setelah menjadi pendengar yang diam.

"Well, kepahlawananmu sekarang tak dibutuhkan," sergah Fugaku mengangkat cangkir putih sampai batas bawah bibir, menghirup aromanya sebentar, sebelum menyesap kopi dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Itachi sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan ayahnya, justru tubuhnya semakin rileks dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. "Kudengar dari Sasuke kau orang imigran?"

"Iya, aku dari Jepang."

Itachi menepuk-nepuk tangan Sasuke yang berada di seberangnya. "Wah, kerja bagus, nak. Aku memang ingin sekali punya adik ipar orang Jepang."

Jantung semakin Hinata bertalu-talu memukul tulangnya, ia menelan ludah saking gugupnya-atau bahagia karena kenyataan jelas sekali kalau Itachi menerima dirinya dengan tangan terbuka sebagai kekasih Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tatapan onyx yang bergetar, wajahnya dingin sekali, kakaknya ini sedang mencoba menggodanya.

Hinata menyenderkan tubuh ke kursi, iris matanya tak sengaja melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding, kemudian membeliak dan berdiri dari kursi. "Ah, aku harus kerja."

"Aku akan mengantar sampai depan." Sasuke sudah berdiri, nadanya sedikit senang. Mungkin akhirnya ia berhasil berkelit dari pertanyaan Itachi tentang percintaannya.

Hinata membungkuk sebentar dan memberi salam, kemudian melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Sasuke.

Begitu sampai di luar Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan berdiri di sana, dengan kedua tangan dibenamkan di jas hitamnya. Menunggu.

Hinata berbelok ke arah kanan menuju tempat halte bus, Sasuke mengikutinya tepat di samping.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu seperti biasa, makanya kita tadi naik taksi."

Hinata memakluminya, ia mengerti setelah bibi Sasuke berkata tentang: berkumpul kembali. "Tak apa-apa."

Sasuke memberhentikan taksi, tubuhnya setengah membungkuk agar bisa berbicara dengan sopir, kemana tujuannya. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu penumpang di belakang, menyuruh Hinata agar masuk.

Wanita muda itu sendiri memasukkan satu kantung plastik berukuran sedang, tempat bajunya kemarin yang ia pakai. "Kenapa taksi? Aku baru ingin naik bus."

Sasuke bersender pada pintu mobil yang terbuka, kemudian menatap Hinata yang berada di depannya. "Aku ingin kau aman,"

Hinata tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Sasuke tak membalas, mencondongkan kepala ke arah wanita itu, hendak menciumnya.

Hinata sendiri terkejut dan mengelak dengan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak malam ini, jangan tak pernah, hanya tidak malam ini."

"Mencium pria terlihat menarik, paling tidak. Sebelum berjalan ke kota New York tak di kenal."

Setelah mengatakannya, telunjuk tangannya menjangkau dagu—membawa bibir Hinata ke bibirnya. Ia mencium Hinata lembut dan mesra; pemikiran wanita itu langsung melupakan segala hal, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Sasuke. Terperangkap dalam pemikiran tentang pria itu, ciuman yang sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lama dan menyenangkan...

Sopir taksi menjulurkan kepala melalui kaca jendela dan berdehem-dehem untuk menarik perhatian dua insan itu; alisnya yang tebal menyatu membuat wajah gemuknya semakin garang. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan percintaan anak muda zaman sekarang, bahkan pria paruh baya itu pernah melihat sesuatu yang 'lebih'. Ia tak peduli, hanya saja pria itu mengejar setoran yang tinggi selama satu hari, tak punya waktu untuk melihat tontonan percintaan gratis.

Sasuke menarik wajahnya, bibirnya bergerak menyelusuri leher Hinata hingga ke pangkal bahu, berhenti di sana dan berkata. "Selamat malam."

Napas Hinata tersengal-sengal, detak jantungnya bergerak sangat cepat layaknya sehabis lari jarak jauh. "Selamat malam juga, Sasuke."

.

.

#

.

.

"Kau ingin tiket kelas ekonomi, Sakura?"

Sakura menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Naruto dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas dada. "Kurasa lebih baik jangan ekonomi, kelas khusus lebih enak, lebih luas dan lebih menyenangkan."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sakura, terutama bagian akhir. "Hari sudah malam, kelas ekonomi sedang sepi, sungguh kau ingin khusus?"

Pipi Sakura timbul semburat merah jambu, kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi!"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, berhasil membuat Sakura kesal hari ini. Sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan uang empat Dollar dan mengulurkan ke petugas loket. "Dua, kelas khusus. Kekasihku ingin _menikmati_ rasanya kelas khusus denganku."

Petugas memberi dua kertas tiket persegi panjang putih, pipinya sudah semerah buah tomat setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Wanita itu mengerti dengan kata menikmati.

Sakura sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju rel kereta, menunggu dengan kedua tangan terlipat, emeraldnya menerawang jauh lurus ke sana. Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit gugup, sebab sudah lama ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasori, terakhir kali mereka bertemu ketika Sasori berkunjung di liburan musim semi sewaktu menginjak kelas dua SMA.

Kereta datang tak berapa lama kemudian, tanpa perlu menunggu lama.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk memasuki kereta. Ia membimbing menyusuri deretan panjang bangku putih terbuat dari besi, menggeser beberapa pintu, melewati kembali kursi panjang, hampir tiga kali.

Kaki Naruto melambat saat memasuki gerbong tanpa kursi di sisi ujungnya. Ruangan itu memiliki ruangan tersendiri, membentuk kotak-kotak kecil saling menempel ketat sebagai tembok, semuanya berwarna kecokelatan tanpa ada yang lain lagi.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu kecokelatan dengan satu kaca jendela setinggi dagu, pintu itu berada di pertengahan.

Sebelah tangan yang bebas Naruto kenakan untuk menggeser pintu, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam.

Emerald Sakura menelusuri ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Semuanya dicat merah, termasuk dua kursi panjang di dekat jendela gerbong.

"Setidaknya cukup untuk setengah hari." ucap Naruto seraya menutup tirai pintu. Kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura, pandangannya tertuju pada tubuh wanita itu yang gemetar. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau benar-benar salah membeli pakaian," keluh Sakura mendengus sebal. "Aku lapar."

"Tadi kau baru saja makan kan?"

"Aku lapar, Naruto."

Naruto mengembuskan napas, detik berikutnya ia berdiri, berjalan keluar untuk mencari makanan.

Sakura membuang pandangan ke arah jendela, meletakkan jemarinya di kaca. "Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu, Sasori."

..

..

Bersambung…

..

..

Catatan :

**Bales ripiu non log :**

SuHi-18 : nih udah saya perbanyak, apdet selalu saya usahain cepet :D

Zae-Hime : semoga chap ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu dan moga puas dengan SH-nya :D

Minma : Terima kasih atas pujiannya^^v saya selalu berusaha apadet cepet, tapi maaf klo masih lama

Daisuke : semoga kamu puas dengan SH di sini :D

sasuhina-caem : Aku juga ga rela Naru jadi milik Saku ;p nih udah apdet

Hana-chan : semoga kamu puas dengan chap ini :D

suka snsd : semoga ini bisa menjelaskan pertanyaan kamu :D

Kawa : bukan Miami berdiri sendiri, ga ada sekuelnya.

Terimakasih kepada : blue night-chan, rqm3490, Yukio Hisa, Ayago Tenshi Implictible, Kazehaya Tsuki

Sepertinya saya bakal kena kritik nih :P soalnya Angst-nya kurang 'greget', saya lagi belajar bikin fic Angst sih.

Fic ini menjelaskan kenapa mata onyx Sasu selalu memancarkan kesedihan. Nih buat yang pada nanyain itu.

Oh iya ada fic baru buatanku :

Femme Fatale(New) : dapat ditemukan di Archive Hinata.H (Dewasa)

Permohonan(Apdet) : dapat ditemukan di Archive SasuHina (Remaja)

Oke itulah fic buatanku, silakan , kita ngacir... Dan jangan lupa meriview fic ini dulu ya…^^v


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

New York Nights © nona fergie

Inspired by

**New York Nights 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gangster?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Aku ikut denganmu karena alasan ini juga. Di malam hari Gangster mengambil alih, kebanyakan mereka membawa senjata api. Tapi mereka bergerak pasif, hanya memastikan kalau daerahnya tidak ada yang mengambil. Jika daerah jajahan ada yang diserang maka pertempuran takkan terelakan lagi. Mereka tak segan-segan membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Si gadis tidak menjawab, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar santai di bahu Naruto. Tiga detik kemudian ia menengadah, menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak berkelahi."

"Aku tidak janji untuk itu."

Detik berikutnya Sakura sudah menjauh dari Naruto, punggungnya sekarang ini menempel ke kaca kereta. "Aku tidak suka kau berkelahi!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," sergah Naruto akhirnya mengalah. "Aku berjanji takkan berkelahi."

Sakura sendiri amat terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Rasanya agak aneh, dia bersikap begitu. Segera saja ia menepis pemikiran konyolnya dengan kembali membaca alamat rumah Sasori. Sakura merasa tidak aneh dengan alamat rumah itu. "Hmm, rasanya aku pernah mendengar kota ini, tapi di mana, ya?"

"Hah?" Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, kepalanya lebih condong berusaha membaca alamat itu. "Mungkin ada temanmu yang berada di sana."

Sakura berpikir keras, mengingat-ingat siapa yang pernah berbicara tentang Manhattan. Secercah ingatan muncul di otaknya. "Ah, ini sama dengan alamat rumah Hinata."

"Hinata? Oh, wanita yang disukai Sasuke, eh?" Naruto bertanya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia berkata lagi. "Wanita yang disukai Sasuke pasti memiliki kelebihan."

Saat itulah pria pirang itu mendapati Sakura tersenyum tulus padanya, "Iya, Hinata memang punya kelebihan," ia tak mengelak, menyetujui pernyataan Naruto.

"Hm, aku jadi penasaran kenapa kau dan Sasuke begitu memuji wanita itu."

Si wanita tertawa renyah.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Kau kedinginan?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah, kedua tangannya mengelus-elus lengan atas, mencoba memberi kehangatan di sana. "Sangat," jawabnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Udara malam amat dingin walaupun salju sudah berhenti di sore hari. Sakura hanya mengenakan sweter wol merah rajutan, sangat tak cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak tega melihat wanita yang dicintainya menggigil seperti ini, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan jaket oranye-nya, memakaikannya ke tubuh Sakura, menarik resletingnya sampai bawah dagu.

Sakura sedikit lebih tenang, gigi-giginya sudah tidak bergemeletuk lagi meskipun bibir dan wajahnya masih pucat.

"Bagaimana?"

"Cukup, walaupun kakiku seperti mati rasa, tapi kurasa aku masih mampu berjalan."

Sakura tak berbohong mengucapkannya, kakinya memang memakai sepatu _high boots _hitamnya, tapi itu pun hanya sampai batas sepuluh centi di bawah lututnya, ditambah ia memakai celana jeans biru pendek tanpa pelindung. Udara begitu menghantam kulit kakinya yang tidak tertutup oleh apa pun.

Sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepala Naruto, ia tersenyum aneh ke arah Sakura. Sementara si wanita mengangkat alis yang bersamaan saat Naruto menunduk dan menyambar tubuh Sakura dengan gerakan cepat sampai wanita muda itu tak bisa mengelak hanya menjerit tertahan setelah tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan dada Naruto.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?"

Untuk sementara Naruto diam, kembali menapaki jalan cukup besar yang diselimuti oleh tumpukan salju setinggi lima centi.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sakura melingkari leher pria itu, menariknya agar pemilik iris safir itu mau membalas tatapannya. Akhirnya Naruto membalas, membuat dahi Sakura semakin berkerut melihat senyum aneh di seberang sana.

"Aku masih sanggup berjalan, turunkan aku."

Tanpa sadar langkah Naruto sudah terhenti, memandang wajah Sakura tak percaya. "Aku bingung padamu, kemarin malam kau begitu bergairah, tapi sekarang mudah marah."

"Kita tidak melakukan apa pun semalam!" walaupun Sakura mengelak, tapi pipinya sudah memerah.

Semalam mereka memang tidak melakukan hal yang terlalu intim, hanya ciuman biasa di ranjang bahkan pakaian yang kemarin pagi Sakura kenakan masih melekat di tubuhnya sewaktu tidur, itulah yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya: siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun satin katun putih.

"Paksa aku me—!"

**Tin! Tin! Tin!**

Suara decit ban dan klakson mobil sangat memekakan telinga kedua insan itu, begitu cepat menghantam tubuh Naruto ke samping, menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura dan dirinya di hamparan salju putih kecokelatan.

Tiga orang pria sudah berdiri di sebelah mobil mewah yang menabrak Naruto dan Sakura. Mata mereka terlihat sayu akibat alkohol.

"Hey, kalian," seru pria yang lebih jangkung, mendekati mereka dengan kaki mengentak-entak pertanda marah. "Menjauhlah dari mobilku dan minta maaf pada kami!"

Air muka Naruto berubah menjadi tidak suka. Ia sudah berdiri dengan tangan terkepal. Tapi meluruskan kembali setelah teringat janjinya untuk tidak berkelahi. "Andalah yang salah karena melanggar rambu lalu lintas."

"Dan?" si jangkung berdecak pinggang, dagu belahnya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi seakan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat konyol yang pernah dia dengar. "Apa masalahmu, brengsek?"

Naruto mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya yang memuncak dengan mengembuskan napas pelan-pelan. "Anda salah, aku tidak akan meminta maaf."

"Bajingan!"

Detik berikutnya si jangkung mengayunkan pukulan telak ke arah Naruto. Namun pria itu mampu menghindar dan pukulan mendarat di pipi Sakura.

"Akh!" Sakura merintih pelan, tubuhnya terhantam ke belakang membuat kakinya mundur beberapa langkah disebabkan keseimbangannya oleng sampai akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

"Saku—!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Naruto, si jangkung mencengkeram rambut pirang Naruto dan mendaratkan tendangan keras ke tulang punggungnya.

Kala itu Naruto langsung jatuh terlungkup di tanah bersalju. Tak lama terdengar suara erangan keluar dari mulutnya setelah merasakan tangannya dipegangi oleh kedua teman si jangkung dengan sangat kasar.

"Masih tidak ingin minta maaf?" yang lebih pendek bertanya penuh kemenangan.

Naruto mencoba mengangkat kepalanya yang menempel ketat di tanah, namun usahanya sia-sia saat si jangkung kembali menghempaskan kepalanya ke tanah. Merintih kembali. "Tidak,"

"Keras kepala!"

Kembali menghempaskan kepala Naruto ke tanah.

Rintihan dari si pria pirang.

Sakura pulih dari rasa sakitnya, _emerald_-nya terbelalak melihat kondisi Naruto yang terlungkup dalam posisi tidak wajar.

"Naruto!"

"Diam, cherry manis. Lihat pertunjukan kami saja."

Naruto merintih kembali, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap mencari Sakura.

"Berandalan baru seperti kalian lebih baik mati."

Terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Suara itu kasar dan berat memantul di tembok-tembok gedung, nada itu mengancam, seolah tantangan secara tidak langsung.

"Keluar kalian, pengecut!" si pendek mulai naik pitam. Ia berdiri setelah melepas cengkeraman pada tangan Naruto. Mata _onyx_-nya tertuju garang pada gang kotor dan gelap di sebelah mereka.

Hening. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki yang teredam tumpukan salju. Sosok misterius itu berjumlah tiga orang, wajah mereka tak terlihat sebab gang itu hanya ada satu lampu yang menerangi.

"Wah, santai saja, bung. Mau ke Neraka tak sabaran begitu, un."

Terdengar tawa renyah dari salah satu sosok misterius.

Detik berikutnya mata _emerald _Sakura kontan membulat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Sosok pria yang amat dirindukannya setelah sekian lama menghilang di New York.

Dia—Akasuna No Sasori, menyandarkan punggung ke tiang listrik terdekat, ia berada di posisi paling belakang, posisi paling santai. Sementara kedua sosok misterius itu tak lain adalah kedua pria yang kemarin memberi Sakura alamat rumah sepupunya. Rupanya apa yang diberitahu pria bermata biru itu tidak bohong.

"Ka-kalian, gangster bernama Akatsuki, kan?"

"Yang benar?" si jangkung yang mencengkeram rambut Naruto sontak berdiri, melepaskan kontak fisik di tubuh Naruto. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, seolah-olah mereka adalah sesuatu yang sangat membahayakan.

Para pria yang memojokkan Naruto membentuk setengah lingkarang dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mundur menuju pintu mobil yang masih terbuka. Tanpa berkata apa pun, tanpa gertakan apa pun, mereka langsung memasuki mobil seperti orang yang sedang berlomba. Si jangkung dengan kaki gemetaran meraba-raba mencari pedal gas.

"Tunggu, un!" si pirang berseru kencang.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut lantas si jangkung langsung menginjak pedal gas. Mesin meraung kencang, dan melesat begitu cepat hingga tubuh mereka terhempas ke kursi jok kulit, meninggalkan kedua teman Sasori yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah ketiga pria itu.

Sakura tak memerdulikan semua kejadian, matanya tertuju pada satu titik, dimana Sasori berada. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya, kemudian menggelinding turun ke pipi. Dengan pelan-pelan Sakura mendirikan tubuhnya yang berat, melangkahkan kaki terseok-seok seperti zombie.

Mata hazel Sasori membulat sedetik, kemudian mengulas senyum kecil. "Hai, apa kabar, Sakura?" ucapnya tenang.

Langkah Sakura terhenti sebentar, matanya memandang Sasori tak percaya, sungguh ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pria itu—sepupunya masih mengingat dirinya. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat, Sakura langsung merengkuh tubuh Sasori, melampiaskan rasa rindunya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," kata Sakura yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rona bahagia di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku juga," Sasori menyetujui, ia menunduk bersiap mencium sepupunya.

"Ohok! Dilarang mencium kekasih orang," gerutu Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukan kedua bersaudara itu. Lantas, ia langsung memeluk pinggang Sakura. "Main hajar saja kayak kereta."

Terdengar tawa rendah dari arah belakang.

Sasori terkekeh, dan kembali menyenderkan punggung, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk rambut merahnya—posisi yang sangat santai untuknya dan keren. "Sakura, kamu masih berpacaran dengan durian berjalan ini?"

Tawa teman Sasori meledak, mereka masing-masing menepuk pundak Naruto seolah-olah menghiburnya.

Naruto sudah tidak kaget lagi jika Sasori meledeknya dengan kata seperti itu, sebab kata-kata itu adalah rasa "_sayang_" untuknya dalam artian berbeda. Setelah tawa berhenti ia melempar cengiran meremehkan ke arahnya. "Sudah puas? Kalau sudah, sekarang bisakah kita ke rumahmu? Sakura membutuhkan penghangat."

Sasori mengangguk. "Sangat terlihat."

Kemudian Sasori membimbing menuju jalan setapak tempat dimana mereka tadi muncul. Sementara kedua temannya berada paling belakang untuk berjaga-jaga.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Kekasih Sasori bernama Temari mengenakan pakaian tidur berwarna hijau pucat. Terlihat kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam dua gelas putih berisikan cokelat panas. Waktu dia membungkuk di depan Sakura memberi satu gelas, Sakura dapat melihat lebih jelas wajahnya yang lonjong dan kuncir rambut empat yang menjuntai—tak diragukan lagi kalau wanita muda ini amat cantik.

Sakura sangat terpesona melihat kerlingan di matanya, sebelum suara deheman dari Temari membuatnya sadar dan mendekati bibir gelas ke bawah dagunya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat sesuatu berbentuk kotak putih memenuhi setengah ruangan dalam gelas. "Marshmallow? Untuk apa?"

Temari menegakkan tubuhnya, menyalakan kompor besi di dapur di tengah ruangan, meletakkan panci di atasnya, dan mengisinya dengan air. "Cobalah, itu sangat enak, pendapatku. Hmm, kau kedingian aku akan buat sup untukmu."

"Terima kasih," sahut Sakura, agak senang. Ia hendak penyesap cokelat, detik itu juga ponselnya berdering, sedikit teredam oleh celana _jeans_-nya. Rupanya Sakura tidak menyadari telah menduduki ponselnya sendiri.

"Siapa?" terdengar Naruto bertanya di sampingnya.

"Dari Ino," jawabnya. "Hai, Ino."

'Apa maksudnya ini? Kau menginap, hah! Pemilik klub memberi tahuku kalau kau dalam masa tes sekarang!' suara Ino terdengar menggelegar di telinga Sakura, membuatnya harus menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah di New York, Ino."

'Demi, Tuhan! Sekarang kau pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya!' suara Ino terdengar menuntut.

"Oke, oke, tapi bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti kesetanan?"

Terdengar decit sofa di ponsel, mungkin sekarang Ino sedang bersantai di sofa.

'Dari mana kau tahu aku berpacaran dengan Sai?' suaranya pecah, ia terisak-isak membuat Sakura tersadar jika Ino sehabis menangis.

"Naruto,"

'Shikamaru membacanya, dia marah padaku!'

Reaksinya mengejutkan, jelas. Naruto memberi tahu kalau Ino sudah putus dengan Shikamaru, tapi Ino memberi tahu kalau dia masih sepasang kekasih. Lantas, Sakura mengerutkan kening, ekspresinya bingung; Siapa yang salah dan berbohong padanya?

"Kau masih dengan Shika—!"

'Tentu saja! Sekarang cepat pulang! Urusanmu bukan hanya denganku, tapi dengan pemilik klub juga!'

Sakura tidak sempat menjawab, Ino sudah mematikan sambungan dengannya. Dengan terpaksa, ia menurunkan ponsel dari telinga dan memasukkan kembali ke kantung jeans-nya.

"Ino berbicara apa?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

Sakura menjawab dengan nada bergetar. "Dia marah padaku, entah karena apa. Dan ingin aku pulang secepatnya,"

"Ta-tapi kita baru tiba di rumah Sasori, kau masih kedinginan," ia menyentuh lengan bawah Sakura, kemudian mengerang sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Besok."

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang," gumam Sakura.

Naruto langsung mendahului Sakura menuju pintu, menghalangi langkah Sakura, wajahnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran, "Kau masih kedinginan, kau yakin?" nada Naruto terdengar menuntut, suaranya nyaris memohon di perkataan terakhirnya.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk buku jarinya di dada Naruto, "Aku harus pulang." dengan setiap penekanan di setiap kata, juga air muka yang serius, ia langsung hengkang keluar rumah.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam terpaku, matanya menerawang kosong.

"Wanita itu aneh, dari dulu kau memang tidak mengerti perasaan wanita, kan? Bahkan kau bisa dibilang tidak peka."

Sasori benar. Naruto memang kurang mengerti tentang wanita. Semua hal yang berbau wanita membuatnya pusing. Ia hanya mencoba menyenangkan perasaan Sakura, walaupun terkadang salah.

Temari muncul, menenteng dua buah mangkuk plastik biru muda berisi sup. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang tamu, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alis. "Di mana Naruto dan Sakura?"

"Mereka pergi,"

Temari hampir terlonjak saking terkejutnya. "Mereka baru sampai. Kenapa pergi lagi?"

Sasori memilih untuk tidak memberi tahu kejadian tadi dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu siapa yang makan sup buatanku?" tanya Temari dengan bibir cemberut. Padahal sudah susah payah membuatnya, sayang jika harus dibuang.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai berkerja Hinata memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa buku resep makanan khas Amerika. Namun, toko di sebelah tempat dimana Ino berkerja sudah tutup satu jam yang lalu. Terpaksa ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemen.

Selama di perjalan Hinata terus menguap, terkadang kelopak matanya turun dan menutup—ia berusaha keras untuk melihat jalan. Mata lavender-nya mengerjap agar tetap terbangun. Hinata masih belum terbiasa dengan kota New York yang serba bebas, ia sudah terbiasa tidur pukul sepuluh malam selama di Jepang.

Dengan tubuh yang lelah akhirnya Hinata sampai tujuan yaitu apartemen, ia mengeluarkan kunci di saku jaketnya, memasukkannya ke dalam celah yang ada. Diputarnya ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, terdengar bunyi "_klik_" seiring putaran itu. Setelah cukup, ia pun membukanya, menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam, dan langsung menutup daun pintu pelan-pelan.

Ketika Hinata hendak menyematkan jaket biru tua pemberian Sasuke, ia mendengar suara seseorang terisak-isak di dalam. Isakannya terdengar seperti kesedihan, suaranya memantul dari dinding dan menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Hinata mencoba mendengar lebih tajam di mana suara itu berasal.

Saat mencapai ruang televisi, mata _lavender_-nya di hadapkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Di sana, Ino meringkuk seperti ular di sofa, sebelah tangannya memegang satu botol alkohol berwarna kebiruan.

"Ino?"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita muda itu akan bergerak, tubuhnya tetap bergeming seperti patung.

"Ino?"

Hening sejenak.

"Di mana Sakura?"

Hinata hampir terkesikap saking terkejut mendapati wajah Ino sangat kusut dan kuyu. Tampak lingkaran di bawah matanya seperti sehabis bergadang semalam suntuk.

Keadaan ruang televisi pun tidak jauh bedanya, banyak botol-botol tergeletak di atas meja dan ada pun yang jatuh di karpet permadani, ruangan ini seperti ada pencuri memasukinya.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu,"

Hening beberapa detik. Lalu Ino memutuskan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Pergi!"

Hinata memutar otak, berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang pantas, tapi Ino terlihat begitu marah, begitu rapuh, sehingga tak bisa memikirkan balasan yang bagus. Tubuhnya tampak gemetaran, dan hampir menangis melirik Ino yang tubuhnya berguncang-guncang menahan isak tangis.

"Ino kau kenapa—!"

Pintu terbuka saat Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan. Terlihat Sakura berdiri dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan rambutnya kusut. Pakaiannya sedikit dinodai warna kecokelatan, mungkin Sakura terburu-buru ke sini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan napas memburu. "Kau tak apa-apa, _Brother_?"

Ino sudah berdiri, matanya yang lelah melirik tajam ke Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku _Brother_? Aku ini saudara perempuanmu."

Sakura menyeka keringat di dahinya. Napasnya sudah kembali teratur, dengan malas ia melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan tamu, "Bagiku kau sudah seperti saudara laki-laki tentang berbagai macam hal." candanya tersenyum lebar.

Tepat pada saat itu, tanpa sepatah kata pun, Ino menampar pipi Sakura. Nyaris saja Sakura jatuh saking kagetnya.

"Kau harus sopan padaku!" katanya dengan napas memburu.

Sakura sendiri masih terkejut sembari memegangi pipinya, "Apa maksudmu? Kau kenapa Ino? Jelaskan padaku!" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

Air mata mulai menggenang kembali di matanya, lalu pelan-pelan menggelinding ke pipinya dan menetesi lantai. Ino memutuskan menggigit bibirnya begitu ingin terisak kembali. "Karena kau, aku putus dengan Shikamaru!"

"Ak—aku sungguh tak mengerti pemikiranmu," kata Sakura terbata-bata.

Hinata merasa ngeri melihat Ino menunjukkan emosi daripada menjelaskan dengan baik-baik arah pembicaraan ini. Ditambah dia sudah meneguk alkohol banyak sekali. Hinata tahu Ino itu baik, dia hanya terpengaruh oleh alkohol.

"Kau mengirim email padaku tentang Sai, kan? Shikamaru membacanya dan marah padaku karena telah mengkhianatinya."

Hinata ternganga. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir konfrontasi bersaudara seperti ini. Dari perkataan Ino, dapat disimpulkan kalau secara tidak langsung Ino menyalahkan Sakura yang sudah mengirim email tentang pria bernama Sai itu.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

Tuh, kan dugaan Hinata benar. Pemikirannya sama dengan Sakura sekarang ini.

Ino mengumandangkan tawa letih. "Kalau bukan karena kau, aku masih menjalin kasih dengannya."

Sakura merasa tersudut ketika tubuh Ino menghimpit tubuhnya, punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang dingin, keras dan datar. Kulkas.

"Ino... kau mabuk."

Lagi-lagi Ino mengumandangkan tawa letih, menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

"Ino kau..."

Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika detik berikutnya bibir Ino melumat bibirnya. Tubuh Sakura membeku, matanya membelalak lebar dan terpaku.

Hinata hanya dapat menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga, ia pun sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh otaknya jika Ino akan melakukan tindakan sejauh ini, berciuman dengan sesama wanita itu menjijikan.

Sakura pulih dari kekagetannya, ia bergerak menarik dirinya. Ini benar-benar gila, mencium saudarinya sendiri. Tubuhnya mulai menolak, mencengkeram pundak Ino dengan keras agar wanita itu tersadar dan mau menatapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ino? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sakura bertanya dengan napas memburu.

Ino pun tidak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi, pikirannya membayangkan jika yang di ciumnya tadi itu Shikamaru. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa mulai pusing, alkohol benar-benar sudah menguasainya tadi. "Pergi!"

Kedua wanita itu terkejut.

"Ap-apa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku bilang pergi! Karena ada kalian, hidupku berubah! Aku ingin kalian pergi dari apartemenku!" Ino membalas dengan bentakan.

Sakura dan Hinata tersentak bersamaan saking kagetnya.

Hening sejenak. Tiga detik berikutnya, air mata sudah turun membasahi pipi Sakura. "Baik! Aku akan pergi, kalau kau memang tidak menginginkanku tinggal di sini!"

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar setelah menghapus air matanya. Ia tersaruk-saruk menghampiri lemari putih besar di pojok kanan. Kemudian mengambil satu koper besar biru tua miliknya di bawah ranjang. Tangannya berkerja mengaduk-aduk pakaian miliknya yang terlipat rapi, memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Pipinya terus mengeluarkan air mata, berkali-kali Sakura menghapusnya, namun kembali keluar.

"Sa—sakura, kurasa Ino hanya kehilangan kendali."

Hinata sudah duduk di sampingnya, berkata lembut dan pelan. Tapi, biarpun bermaksud mencegah kepergian Sakura, ia pun sudah mengambil kopernya juga.

Sakura kembali menghapus air mata di pipinya yang cekung. "Kenapa kau juga membenahi pakaianmu?"

Hinata tertunduk mendengarnya, jemarinya bermain di pahanya. "Ka-kalau kau pergi, aku pun akan pergi. Aku diperbolehkan tinggal di sini karenamu."

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang, emerald-nya melirik Hinata melalui sudut matanya, "Kau tidak perlu pergi, Ino marah padaku, bukan padamu." kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Hinata memilih tak menjawab, mengambil ponsel di gaun abu-abu halter-nya. Setelah itu ia langsung menghubungi seseorang.

'Hn? Kenapa?' ucap seseorang di seberang telepon.

"A-aku dalam kesulitan," gumam Hinata sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk memasukkan pakaian ke dalam koper.

'Kesulitan apa? Taksi sudah aku bayar.'

Hinata memutar bola matanya; kenapa menebak ke sana. Matanya melirik koper miliknya yang kini sudah penuh, ditariknya resleting koper hingga menut sempurna. "A-aku ingin kau menjemputku, bisa?"

Diam sejenak, terdengar pintu terbuka di seberang telepon. 'Aa, aku sudah selesai.'

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di depan apartemen."

'Aa,'

Telepon terputus, Hinata melirik Sakura. Ternyata dia sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. "Sakura adalah sahabatku, Ino juga, mungkin ini cobaan dari Tuhan, tali persahabatan kita sedang diuji oleh-Nya."

"Kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

Hinata merasakan ada batu tak kasat mata menimpa kepalanya. Ia sudah berkata yang berbobot seperti itu, tapi mendapat respon yang menusuk.

"Tapi... kalau tentang persahabatan kurasa kau benar."

Sebuah senyum berkembang di bibir Hinata. "Ka-kalau begitu, kau tidak akan pergi?"

"Aku tetap akan pergi."

"A—aku tahu jika ini takkan berhasil, tapi izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu."

Si wanita diam.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya, maaf."

Hinata terdiam; apakah pada akhirnya persahabatan mereka akan hancur seperti ini. Ia masih ingin bersama Sakura, menjalin persahabatan selamanya, karena pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang menerimanya apa adanya tanpa memandang materi.

Sakura memberi pelukan hangat padanya. "Aku pasti akan meneleponmu."

Hinata langsung membalas pelukan Sakura, tubuhnya bergetar menahan isak tangis, "I-iya, aku juga akan selalu menghubungi Sakura," ucapnya diiringi sesengukan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata yang bergetar hebat.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sudah berdiri di luar apartemen milik Ino, mencengkeram pegangan koper. Mata _lavender_-nya menerawang jauh ke samping kiri, dimana seseorang sudah menunggu di sana.

Sasuke bersender di kap mesin Ferrari miliknya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada—posisi yang sangat keren, bagi Hinata. Dia hanya ditemani satu lampu jalan, cahayanya membentuk kerucut sempurna, menerangi sebagian bodi mobil.

Demam panggung mulai menyerang lagi. Bodoh memang minder begini, dan Hinata tahu itu. Dengan segenap kemampuan yang ada, ia melangkahkan kakinya diiringi koper biru dari belakang.

Hinata masih menunduk sewaktu sampai di depan Sasuke, ia menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Koper? Kau ingin pindah, eh?"

Hinata mengangguk kaku, tanpa menengadahkan kepala.

Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran; pasti ada yang tidak beres selama ia tak menemaninya di sini. Dengan santai telunjuknya menjangkau dagu Hinata, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi agar mau membalas tatapannya.

Ini sungguh mengejutkan Sasuke, jelas sekali. Ekspresinya sedikit terkejut mendapati pipi Hinata di penuhi bulir-bulir air mata. Jemarinya menyelusuri dagu, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di pangkal bahu.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan saja."

Setelahnya Hinata terisak sekali sebelum akhirnya memeluk Sasuke, menumpahkan segala kesedihan di sana.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Sasori memutuskan menyulut sebatang rokok di tengah perjalanannya mengikuti Naruto. Meskipun merokok bukanlah hobi baginya, tapi ini bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Alasan mengikuti Naruto adalah ponsel Sakura tertinggal di rumahnya, mungkin sewaktu Sakura memasukkannya ponsel itu tidak sepenuhnya masuk, dan akhirnya jatuh tanpa disadari oleh sepupunya.

Saat sampai di persimpangan mata _hazel_-nya mendapati sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan mesra di bawah lampu jalan.

Terdengar Naruto menyapa. "Hey, Sasuke!"

Pastilah yang dipanggil Sasuke itu adalah pria berambut biru gelap yang kini melepas pelukan wanita muda itu. Pria bernama Sasuke menoleh ke kiri.

"Hey," sapanya balik.

Mata _hazel_Sasori kontan membulat melihat kedua pasangan itu. Ia mengenalnya, sangat mengenal Sasuke dan Hinata. Tanpa sadar bibir Sasori menyeringai.

"Aku sangat tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali denganmu, nona manis," gumam Sasori pada diri sendiri. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan ia kembali melangkahkan kaki ke arah Naruto dengan gagah, "Naruto!" panggilnya lantang.

Naruto sontak menoleh, namun kali ini bukan hanya dia, Sasuke dan Hinata pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan kencang itu.

"Oh, Sasori!" Naruto yang hendak meraih gagang pintu, berhenti dan mendekati Sasori, kedmudian berkata. "Ada apa?"

"Ini ponsel Sakura tertinggal," Ia mengapit ponsel kotak menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Hoo, terima kasih."

"Hmm," gumamnya, setelah menyerahkan ponsel, matanya melirik kedua pasangan yang tengah diam di sana. "Siapa mereka? Temanmu? Tadi kau menyapanya."

Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasori, kemudian tertawa. "Iya, mereka sahabatku,"

"Perkenalkan?"

Naruto merespon dengan terkekeh. "Kalau wanita cantik kau agresif Sasori."

"Namanya juga orang usaha."

Mata Hinata membulat melihat Sasori, sosok yang tak asing baginya. Ia bersembunyi di balik siku Sasuke. "Sa-sasuke, pri-pria itu kan—"

"Iya, pria yang waktu itu," tanpa sadar ia menggertakan gigi, pandangannya fokus pada Sasori dan Naruto yang kini melangkahkan kaki ke arah mereka.

**...**

**...**

**Bersambung...**

**...**

**...**

**Catatan :**

**Mitsuki ota** : ya, dikit gitu deh. Udah jatahnya, cin~

**sasuhina-caem :** aku juga terbuai dengan masa lalu(?) untuk SH, chap depan ia akan unggul kembali :)

**suhi-18 :** itu maksudnya Hina nolak berciuman sama Sasu. Di bilang, Hari ini tidak, tapi klo besok-besok dia mau. Semacam belum siap begitu untuk berciuman ^^v

**daisuke :** iya, mereka udah jadian, untuk SH, di chap depan mereka bakal unggul kembali.

**Minma : **makacih pujiannya :* buat acc itu gampang kok, sama kayak buat Fb. Bolak-baik ke Yahoo mail buat konfirmasi persetujuan acc-mu. Tapi, pastikan email kamu masih aktif, klo enggak, ya nggak bakal bisa ;)

**Yukio Hisa**** : **aku juga senyam senyum sendiri bacanya, makasih kembali:*

**Anon :** wew juga,,, hehehe…. XD

**Ryuu :** ah, ga apa-apa, untuk porsi(?) pair itu berurutan, gini, NS, SH, NS, SH dan seterusnya. Selang seling gitu.

**el corona :** ini udah alurnya masing-masing, seperti balesan di atas ;)

**lee SunKyu :** aku emang sengaja kasih judul yang sama. Alurnya Cuma aku ambil di pertamanya doang~ sisanya menghayal tingkat tinggi :3

**xXx****  
><strong>  
>oh, iya saya lupa klo Chouji itu udah muncul di chap 1 sebagai petugas klub. Maaf, saya baru menyadarinya =w=a<p>

bagian akhir jika kalian teliti, pasti akan tahu kalau Sasori pernah muncul di chap sebelumnya.

Saya bukanlah orang yang ngetik sesuatu tanpa alasan. Nah, email dari Sakura pun berguna untuk konflik awal. Permasalahan dengan Ino itu adalah awal dari konflik puncak, kesenangan dan ehm... Lemon.

Oke, jangan kritik saya tentang ciuman SakuIno, saya kembali mengingatkan kalau ini kehidupan Amerika, kehidupan bebas. Klo katanya mah gini, "Hari ini ia menjadi temanmu, esoknya mungkin ia menjadi musuhmu."

saya selalu bergumam membuat lanjutan fic ini, "kaitkan karakter dengan masa lalu, kaitkan karakter dengan masa lalu..."

Thanks for reading... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Maaf sebelumnya karena saya mengganti judulnya -,- abis mungkin judulnya mulai ga nyambung ke chap-chap depan.

Semoga kalian ga keberatan :)

**.**

**.**

**In The City That Never Sleeps**

**Inspired by**

**New York Nights 2**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata memandang Sasori dengan pandangan ketakutan, kalau diperhatikan kedua iris matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, hingga akhirnya cairan yang terkumpul di pelupuk mata, turun di kedua pipinya.

Otaknya tentu masih mengingat hari dimana dirinya di perlakukan dengan tidak baik oleh Sasori sewaktu di gang kecil. Ia takkan pernah melupakannya, seseorang yang hampir menyentuh dirinya.

Melihat pantulan seringai tercipta di wajah Sasori, membuat Hinata menguatkan cengkeraman pada kopernya, kemudian berkata. "Bawa aku pergi."

Sasuke yang berada di samping tak mengatakan apa, membiarkan tangannya membuka pintu mobil dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, lalu mendorong punggung Hinata pelan, menyisakan koper di luar.

Hinata terus membuang pandangan ke depan, menekuk kakinya di kursi depan layaknya sedang kedinginan, nyatanya pria bersurai biru gelap itu sudah menyalakan penghangat.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasori dengan cepat, ia tahu bahwa Hinata sangat ketakutan, tentu Sasuke takkan membiarkan Sasori menemui Hinata, takkan.

Hinata melirik ke arah samping. Ia tidak dapat mendengar obrolan ketiga pria sebab jarak mereka agak jauh. Matanya mencoba menangkap tingkah para pria itu. Sesekali terlihat mata safir Naruto membulat dan menuding lurus ke hidung Sasuke.

Kemudian setelah tingkah Naruto yang seakan terkaget itu, tangan Sasori menuding lurus ke mobil ferrari milik Sasuke diiringi bibir yang bergerak cepat—membuat jantung Hinata hampir melompat ketika Sasori mulai maju beberapa langkah. Langkah Sasori terhenti saat Sasuke mendahuluinya—menahan Sasori untuk melangkah lebih dekat ke tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa—suaranya keras seolah-olah mengejek, membuat Sasuke dan Sasori terdiam, memandang dengan tatapan aneh. Puas tertawa, Hinata melihat Naruto meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu kedua pria itu, bibirnya bergerak cepat, kemudian menunduk untuk tertawa kembali. Hinata diam-diam penasaran; apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan sampai Naruto tertawa melengking begitu?

Sasuke menepis jemari Naruto di pundaknya, kemudian melangkah ke arah Hinata tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Bunyi bedebam pintu mobil membuat Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke sedang kesal, terlihat pria itu memakai sabuk pengaman dengan cepat seakan sedang berlomba.

"A—ada apa?"

"Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, lagi,"

Hinata diam, membiarkan otaknya mencerna setiap kata; bertemu, dengan dirinya? Lagi. Ia tidak menginginkan hal tersebut. Sudah cukup yang waktu itu. Sangat cukup.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menginjak pedal gas.

Hinata tersentak, kemudian meletakkan jemarinya di kaca pintu, dan terkejut melihat Sakura keluar dari pintu dengan wajah kuyu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, padahal tubuhnya ingin berlama di luar apartemen—menunggu Sakura keluar, dan membujuk kembali dimana sahabatnya akan tinggal. Tapi sudah terlambat buat mengetahuinya...

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

Sulit dimengerti bagi otaknya saat Sasuke memberitahukan tempat tinggal yang cukup mewah—ketika memasuki apartemen Hinata tak hentinya terkesima. Ia tidak pernah bertanya tempat dimana Sasuke berkerja ataupun keluarga pria itu. Dipikirannya hanya menjalin persahabatan dengan Sasuke, tak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Sasuke termasuk kaum intelek.

Biar pun Hinata terus mengagumi semua itu, bibirnya tetap diam tidak mengatakan apa pun—begitu tertekan sampai nyaris bukan dirinya sendiri. Semalaman Hinata tidak tertidur, terus mengecek ponselnya; apakah ada email dari Sakura. Kemudian meletakkan kembali di meja lampu, dan kembali terdiam dengan wajah sendu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah mengirim email untuk kelima kalinya setelah tiba di apartemen, tapi tidak ada jawaban satu pun.

Saat pagi menyingsing Hinata kembali mengecek—mendesah kecewa saat tidak menemukan apa pun, kosong. Sarapan pagi pun hampir tidak makan, hanya mengunyah _pretzel_pemberian Sasuke sebelum pergi dari apartemen.

_Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri_. Itulah perkataan Sasuke sebelum pergi, Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya, dia terus menemani sepanjang malam—tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ia bisa menolak sarapan buatan Karin, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak pemberian Sasuke—walaupun hanya cemilan pengganjal perut, tak apa-apa—kembali, Hinata tidak bernafsu makan.

Hinata hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela, dimana jalan raya dipadati kendaraan dan manusia yang lalulalang di trotoar. Sesekali jemarinya bergerak—hanya untuk mengambil sepotong _pretzel_—mengunyah lambat-lambat.

Pintu terbuka, dan Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, matanya dingin.

Sasuke membawa satu kantung plastik di tangannya, lalu melesat memasuki ruangan dapur. Terdengar suara berdentang-dentang di dapur, membuat Hinata berpikir; apa yang sedang di kerjakan kekasihnya. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke muncul sebelum Hinata sempat memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Pria itu membawa piring putih sedang, terdapat hidangan beragam warna di sana.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke meletakkan piring di meja lampu. Lalu duduk di samping Hinata, mata _onyx_-nya tampak fokus. Hinata mengernyit. "Aku ingin kau makan," kata Sasuke, nadanya memerintah.

"Kau tahu aku tidak—!"

"Makan, demi tubuhmu,"—waktu menyela, suara Sasuke membuat Hinata terkejut, suaranya pelan; nadanya memohon.

Sesaat Hinata memandanginya keheranan, kemudian membuang muka ke piring. Kelihatannya itu seperti _cobb salad_, dengan warna-warna cerah yang menggugah selera dan aromanya menggoda. Perutnya memang kelaparan.

"Baiklah, aku makan," katanya, kemudian mulai menyikat makanan untuknya.

Sasuke membeli makanan untuk dua orang, berjaga-jaga kalau Hinata ingin tambah. Ketika _cobb salad _itu habis, ia kembali melesat ke dapur—mengambil satu porsi _cobb salad _di meja. Hinata tidak mengelak, justru memakan habis, lagi.

"Aku berpikir kalau kau harus segera mengundurkan diri kerja di klub," ucap Sasuke, nadanya tidak suka. "Aku tidak suka kau di goda oleh pria-pria itu."

Hinata terkesikap. "Aku ingin tetap di sana agar bisa bertemu Sakura,"

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya secara tiba-tiba, membiarkan Hinata bersandar di dada tegapnya.

Hinata sendiri nyaris kehilangan kendali Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut. Ia tidak berharap akan seperti ini, tapi jantungnya berdetak cepat—dadanya saling bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Sasuke, membuatnya tidak tahu siapa yang berdetak secepat itu. Hinata membiarkan hal ini—tak apa, ini hanya sebuah pelukan. Jemarinya bergerilya di dada Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya mencapai sesuatu yang ditujunya yaitu pinggang—melingkarinya. Ia nyaris tersenyum lebar begitu merasakan dagu Sasuke berada di pucuk kepalanya.

Saat telapak tangan Sasuke membelai helaian mahkota indigonya, Hinata mengetahui sesuatu, Sasuke merindukan hal seperti ini, biar pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, telapak tangan itu membelainya pelan seolah-olah memberitahu bahwa dia rindu saat seperti ini. Hinata tahu Sasuke kurang kasih sayang semenjak ibunya meninggal.

Pelukan Hinata mengerat. Ia takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, takkan pernah. Gadis itu akan melakukan apa pun agar Sasuke merasakan apa yang harus dia rasakan—rasa yang pernah hilang setelah wafat ibunya.

"A—aku bersedia mengundurkan diri."

Sasuke mengangguk di pucuk kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

Karin Uchiha berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun, duduk bersila di tengah ruangan, dekat kayu yang di bakar di perapian; ia sedang membaca novel karangan Mario Fuzo. Ia mengangkat buku setinggi lekukan hidung, mata semerah darah itu menyipit, memandang Hinata yang melewati dirinya. "Kalian mau ke mana?" tanyanya dengan serius.

"Bersenang-senang,"

Jawaban dari Sasuke lantas membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Ia tidak terlalu suka jawaban Sasuke, mungkin jika dirinya yang menjawab, Hinata akan menjawab; pergi bekerja.

Matanya masih menyipit, tapi seulas senyum penuh ketulusan melebar di wajahnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Hinata memilih diam, ia mengerti maksud kata Karin. Semenjak tinggal di apartemen, Karin sudah tidak menyukai dirinya—entah karena apa. Mungkin karena dia yang awalnya tinggal sendiri di apartemen mewahnya, merasa kesal mendapat penghuni tak di undang.

Dengan ujung jemarinya yang dicat putih salju, Karin menelurusi novel miliknya, lalu meletakkan kembali ke rak buku di samping perapian. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu."—kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke arah Hinata—menjangkau tangan gadis itu, meletakkan sesuatu di sana.

Hinata menarik tangannya yang terkepal, kulitnya merasakan sesuatu yang datar, dingin, dan tidak beraturan. Benda itu kunci apartemen dengan gantungan berlambang kipas. Tiga detik selanjutnya Hinata terkesikap. "E—eh? Untuk apa i—ini?"

"Yah, untuk membuka pintu apartemen, aku jarang pulang, jadi kuberikan kunci duplikatnya untukmu," Karin terkekeh kemudian; Hinata tetap diam dengan wajah keheranan, dan membuatnya memutar bola matanya. "Kau sudah masuk ke keluarga kami, Uchiha. Aku sudah bisa menerima dirimu."

Hinata ternganga, sungguh ia bingung dengan perubahan sikap wanita muda di depannya. Namun seulas senyum tulus membingkai wajahnya, yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini adalah berpikir positif. "Te—terima kasih,"

Karin membalas dengan pelukan—hanya sebentar, menatap Hinata kembali. "Maaf untuk sikapku kemarin."

Tidak sesuai harapan Karin bahwa Hinata bakal marah padanya, justru ia tertawa pelan sambil berkata. "Ah, tidak apa-apa,"

Sasuke membuang muka ke langit-langit ruangan, ia terkekeh mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Baiklah, bisakah kita pergi?"

Kini Karin yang terkekeh atas sikap Sasuke. "Sana, nanti dia marah. Sulit menenangkan bocah itu."

"I—iya, benar," Hinata menyetujui.

Sasuke menggertakan gigi mendengar kalimat "bocah" kembali muncul sebagai bahan ejekkan Karin. "Ayo pergi Hinata," ajaknya.

"Sampa nanti," jawab Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan.

Karin balas melambaikan tangan. "Iya,"

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

Ketika kembali berkerja Hinata tidak menemukan Sakura di sana. Padahal ia sangat bersemangat ingin bertemu, mengobrol lagi bersama sebelum pertengkaran itu. Kini tubuhnya sudah letih, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat bartender, jemarinya bergerak gelisah di bawah meja.

"Dia takkan datang," Sasuke memberitahu dalam intonasi tenang. "Dia mengundurkan diri sehari setelah pergi dari apartemen," lanjut Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata berubah sendu mendengar kabar itu. "Sakura tidak memberitahukan padaku."

Hinata selalu percaya pada Sakura, begitu pun sebaliknya. Ia akan cerita kalau perlu, dan Sakura siap menjadi pendengar yang baik. Hinata membutuhkan Sakura, entahlah dengan Sakura; apakah dia dibutuhkan. Tidak melebih-lebihkan kalau Hinata bilang Sakura adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya.

"Kau selalu membuat hal sekecil apa pun rumit, jangan siksa diri sendiri," katanya sembari mengangkat satu tangan—memanggil bartender.

Mulanya Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia tampak lelah dan muram—bahkan ketika seorang bartender seksi dan kurus datang ke arahnya tidak disadari olehnya, baru setelah bartender wanita muda itu berdehem Hinata tersadar. "Mau pesan apa Hinata?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ah, ti—tidak, aku tidak ingin minum," jawab Hinata sambil mencoba mengulas senyum kecil yang menurutnya amat gagal.

Bartender itu kembali duduk di pojok meja setelah membuatkan minuman untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke memakan buah hijau di bibir gelas terlebih dahulu—mengunyahnya dalam gerakan lambat. "Aku heran padamu, kenapa kau begitu kehilangan Sakura, eh?"

"Dia sahabatku,"

Sasuke mendengus keras, protes dengan jawaban asal kekasihnya. Terselip rasa cemburu dan iri pada Sakura karena Hinata begitu sedih dan muram semenjak berpisah. Ia heran—seakan separuh nyawa kekasihnya di bawa oleh kekasih sahabatnya, Naruto. Bahkan di depannya—berduaan dengannya, Hinata terus mengeluh tentang Sakura, ia berpikir; apakah kalau dirinya pergi, Hinata akan seperti ini? Itu tidak dapat ditebak.

Otak Hinata tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi, gerakan luwes Sasuke membuat tubuhnya tak dapat mengelak. Ketika tangan dingin pria itu menarik wajahnya—sampai bibirnya bersentuhan. Ciuman itu hanya sejenak—sekedar menempelkan saja, sebab Sasuke segera menarik tubuhnya, bermain lagi dengan gelas tanpa dosa.

"Ka-kau tahu ini tempat umum."

"Kau juga pasti tidak akan bisa menahan diri saat kekasihmu terus mengeluh tentang orang lain," sindir Sasuke pedas, jemarinya tidak lagi bermain melainkan digunakan untuk bertopang dagu.

Hinata merasa bersalah kala itu, ia terus memikirkan Sakura tanpa memerhatikan Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri. Semenjak pergi, Sasuke terus mencoba sabar menghadapi dirinya, dengan cara lembut bahkan sampai dingin sekali pun. Memang Sasuke termasuk tipe menghindar tentang perasaan, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan hal itu. Sasuke agak berbeda dari yang lain dalam menyalurkan perasaan.

"Ma—maafkan aku."

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit alis, bingung dengan ucapan Hinata. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini salah mengartikan ucapannya, ia berdehem sekali, "Bukan itu maksudku." lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis setelah pikirannya melintas sesuatu yang menarik. "Mengurangi saja."

Hinata mengangguk paham.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**From : Hinata**

**Sakura bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kita bisa bertemu?**

Entah sudah sampai keberapa kalinya Hinata terus mengirim email untuknya, semua sama, kalimat yang sama, menyatakan rindu di kalimatnya. Sakura pun merasa rindu dengan sahabatnya, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya kembali—memutuskan untuk menghapus email dari Hinata. Dalam hati Sakura merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal ini, tapi ini demi kebaikan mereka—mereka atau dirinya, ia pun bingung. Sakura mendesah pasrah, kembali menfokuskan manik _emerald_-nya ke hamparan langit malam.

Malam ini indah sekali.

Langit berwarna hitam pekat bersih, berhiaskan taburan cahaya putih berkelip memenuhi hamparan hitam yang kosong. Sakura meringkuk mendapati tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan angin malam. Pakaian tidur tidak membantu tubuhnya agar hangat.

**Drrt! Drrt!**

Sakura kembali merogoh kantung celana pendeknya—dilihatnya layar ponsel; ada email lagi. Ditekannya tombol "_Read_".

**From : Hinata**

**Aku tadi berkerja, dan saat aku dan Sasuke menanyakanmu ke pengurus klub, aku dengar kamu mengundurkan diri, kenapa? Aku mohon jawab :D**

Sakura berpikir apakah ia akan membalas kiriman ini; dilihat dari bagian akhir sepertinya Hinata tak menginginkan keputusannya. Di genggamnya erat ponsel, jujur ia dilema-Sakura membiarkan nalurinya berkerja—tentu itu termasuk tindakan sembrono.

**To : Hinata**

**Selamat sudah memiliki kekasih baru, semoga langgeng :D**

Lalu ibu jarinya menekan tombol "_send_", dan mengembuskan napas letih lewat mulut; Hinata pasti akan terheran-heran membaca jawabannya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil: gadis itu masih polos seperti berlian yang belum diasah. Sejauh ini Hinata belum pernah marah menanggapi jawabannya.

**Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**

Dengan gugup Sakura menjajarkan layar ponsel sampai wajahnya—membuka isi email kuning itu.

**From : Hinata**

**Terima kasih Sakura. Aku senang, kau membalas email-ku, aku pun mengundurkan diri, emm, aku hanya memberitahu kabarku padamu, bagaimana denganmu?**

_Bagaimana denganmu? _Sakura mengulang kalimat Hinata dalam hati. Lalu mendesah. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tinggal di rumah Sasori, jadi seharusnya ia sudah menduga Hinata akan selalu ingin mendengar kabarnya.

**To : Hinata**

**Selama kita berpisah, hati-hati Hinata, ini New York, kalau kita nggak pintar, maka kita yang di tipu oleh orang, ini kota besar.**

Kemudian Sakura menekan tombol "_send_"—meletakkan ponsel di samping tubuhnya. Sakura menunduk memandang ke bawah, mendapati Naruto dan Temari tengah membawa masing-masing keranjang belanja, kebutuhan selama satu minggu.

Naruto menengadah ke atas, dan berteriak. "Mau sampai kapan kau di duduk di tempat itu hah!"

"Sampai kau pulang!" jawab Sakura diiringi tawanya.

Semenjak Sakura hengkang dari apartemen Ino, Naruto selalu mengunjunginya setidaknya tiga kali dalam seminggu, memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah tidak bermuram durja lagi. Karena perkerjaan di Los Angeles membuatnya menjadi tamu malam yang setia—kunjungan tidak lama sebab ia harus kembali lagi untuk berkerja—lelah, sudah pasti.

"Cepat turun!" ucap Naruto dengan nada memerintah.

Tapi, Sakura tidak takut justru menjulurkan lidahnya. "Paksa aku,"

Mau tidak mau Naruto nyengir, menerima permainan kekasihnya. Senang, Sakura telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia meneruskan kembali perjalan yang sempat terhenti—berlari kecil ke rumah kecil Sasori. Meletakkan kantung belanja di sofa, hendak keluar lagi, namun terintrupsi panggilan Temari.

"Naruto!"

Pria pirang itu berpaling, mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata tidak sabar. "Ada apa?"

"Bantu aku memasukan barang belanjaan."

Naruto mendesah, ia terduduk lesu di samping Temari, jemarinya mulai berkerja memasukan telur, lobak, mentimun, acar, entah apa lagi.

Temari melirik padanya, tersenyum masih memasukan bahan makanan. "Sakura sudah kembali ceria, eh?"

"Hm," Naruto memberi jawaban yang kabur.

Sekelebat sorot keheranan muncul di mata Temari, dan suaranya berubah serius. "Kurasa dia hanya berusaha tegar. Lihat ekspresi sewaktu bercanda denganmu tadi?"

Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin menjawab—sebab ia paham dan tahu keadaan Sakura sebenarnya. "Iya, bukankah dia memang seperti itu?"— lalu tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau SLUT**(*1 **dia saja?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul—merangkul pundak Naruto.

**Duagh!**

"Aduh!" Sasori merintih, semua kontak sentuhan dengan Naruto terlepas begitu saja. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang telah menjadi sasaran pukulan kekasihnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memukulku?" tanyanya garang.

Pipi Temari merah membara, malu dengan ucapan sembrono Sasori. "Bodoh, kenapa menanyakan hal itu," katanya ketus. "Lagi pula Naruto pasti sudah melakukan seks, kan," jelasnya malu.

Sedangkan yang menjadi bahan perdebatan hanya ternganga tak mengerti, matanya mengerjap. "Eh? Bercinta maksudmu? Aku belum pernah melakukannya pada siapa pun."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hmmft," Sasori menahan napasnya—jemarinya meremas pinggang Temari agar tawanya tidak meledak. "Jadi kau masih perjaka?"

"I—iya, e—eh? mu-mungkin," ungkapnya terbata-bata, entah kenapa Naruto merasa malu mendengar jawabannya sendiri.

Sasori tak tahan lagi.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa Sasori akhirnya meledak. Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Temari agar tidak mendapat bogeman mentah lagi—kedua tangan ia larikan ke perut mencoba mengendalikan diri.

Temari membuang muka, pipinya merah padam.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Sasori merangkul pundak Naruto. "Kau ini hidup di Amerika mana, sih? Pedalaman, bung?"

"Enak saja! Aku ini tinggal di LA, main bilang di pedalaman," elak Naruto dengan bibir cemberut.

"Ngaku saja, mana mungkin warga LA tidak tahu dasar kebiasaan Amerika," pancing Sasori, memamerkan seringainya. "Kau tahu? Pria yang belum melakukan hubungan 'itu' masih belum bisa dibilang pria sejati."

"Eh?" mata safir Naruto mengerjap bingung. "Pria sejati?"

Sasori hampir saja tertawa lagi melihat tampang polos kekasih sepupunya, ia berdehem mencoba mengendalikan diri. "Kalau kau belum bisa meniduri wanita, kau itu masih dibilang banci, B.A.N.C.I," jelasnya sembari memberi setiap penekanan kata tabu tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto marah—bukan, bukan karena Sasori, tapi mendengar kata tabu itu, kalimat yang menurutnya lebih hina dibanding sampah.

"Aku tahu kau marah mendapat julukan seperti itu," ucapnya—kembali merangkul pundak Naruto dan berbisik. Kata-katanya membuat pipi Naruto merah padam. "Aku akan memberi waktu untukmu di sini, untuk kalian bermesraan, berbagi DNA di ranjang."

"Aku tidak yakin," Naruto mendesah, "Sakura, emm, mau berbagi DNA denganku," lanjutnya malu.

Detik berikutnya mata _hazel _Sasori melebar. "Itu berarti kau memang ingin, kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan usul Sasori. Bodoh. Melakukan hal itu hanya karena tradisi. Tawaran yang sangat bodoh—juga sangat menggoda. Naruto berusaha tidak membayangkan tapi, otaknya tidak bisa di hentikan; Sakura dalam pelukannya—mendesah menyebut namanya. "A—aku tidak, tidak bisa, maksudku belum saatnya untuk melakukannya."

Mendengar penolakan itu, lantas Sasori terheran-heran sesaat, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain; ia mengangkat bahu. "Terserah, lagi pula itu kenikmatanmu sendiri, tapi aku dan Temari tetap akan pergi untuk berkerja," ucapnya sambil merangkul pinggang Temari, mengajaknya keluar rumah.

Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa setelah sepupu Sakura pergi.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung bertingkat tinggi. Sambil membenarkan tata letak dasi bergarisnya, ia melangkahkan kaki ke sisi seberang kursi kemudi. Sebelah tangannya terulur membuka pintu—lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam.

Hinata tampak gugup, ragu-ragu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Ia berdiri, cahaya matahari musim dingin menyilaukan matanya. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapakali barulah Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya berada di Midtown Manhattan. Mulutnya langsung ternganga saking terkesima melihat satu gedung pencakar langit modern bertuliskan: Uchiha Corporation. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke memiliki tempat kerja sendiri, terlintas olehnya kalau kekasihnya berkerja di industri, meleset. Semua keperluan yang mewah terjawab sudah tanpa perlu bertanya sampai mulut berbusa.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Selama ia dan Hinata melewati lobi, semua karyawan menyapanya yang kemudian ternganga melihat Sasuke bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata, bahkan ada yang menempelkan wajah di kaca etalase untuk melihat secara jelas Hinata.

Sasuke sampai ke tujuan yaitu lift, masuk ke dalam dan menekan tombol angka paling atas, pintu tertutup perlahan—bergerak lambat ke atas.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama di lift, Hinata tampak sibuk memandang hamparan gedung pencakar langit—memang lift ini setengah bagian dindingnya terbuat dari kaca—mungkin untuk menghilangkan jenuh dengan melihat panorama kota.

**Ting!**

Begitu sampai di atas, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa berat. Ingin rasanya Hinata tetap tinggal di apartemen sambil membaca novel ditemani secangkir cokelat susu. Ia merasa malu mendapati seisi ruangan tengah melayangkan mata ke arahnya, menghujam dalam-dalam matanya dengan sikap protektif yang jangga. Lalu dirinya teringat kalau tangannya masih saling menggenggam, susah payah Hinata berusaha melepas, tapi tangan dingin Sasuke terus membuatnya tetap di posisi.

"Berhenti bergerak, Hinata," gumam Sasuke dingin, memperingatkan.

"Mu—mudah bagimu berkata begitu," Hinata menyahut getir.

Mereka kembali berjalan, semua karyawan terutama wanita menyapanya—Sasuke, yang di balas "pagi", sementara Hinata terus menunduk dan meyakinkan diri dalam hati; _tak ada yang melihatmu, tidak ada yang melihatmu._

_Cklek._

Hinata masih tertunduk muram saat sampai di ruang kantor untuknya, barulah mengangkat wajahnya ketika Sasuke menepuk bahunya. Iris lavendernya melayangkan ke sekeliling ruangan. Kerlingan mata penuh takjub kembali unggul. Hinata dapat melihat jelas semua fasilitas yang akan dipakainya. Ada satu laptop dan telepon siap pakai di atas meja kerja cokelat madu, berkas-berkas kerja turut absen di meja.

"Aku berusaha memikirkan segala sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak stres saat bekerja," Sasuke mengakui. Lalu mereka saling bertatatan, hingga akhirnya Sasuke tersadar dan langsung memberi kartu identitas kerja setelah merogoh saku celananya. "Pakailah."

"I—iya,"

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"A—apa?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu secara resmi di rapat nanti."

"Oh," respon Hinata kecil, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menaruh letak peralatan di meja kantor. Tiga detik berikutnya, akhirnya ia tersadar. "E—eh?"

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Sasuke berusaha menyibukkan Hinata, mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak merajuk terus mengenai masalah; mengenalkan secara resmi. Setiap kali Hinata berusaha membujuknya, Sasuke akan memberi tugas. Hasilnya, Hinata, kerja, kerja, dan kerja.

Hinata sendiri tampak kewalahan, ia kini menopang dagu di meja, lelah sekali mengerjakan tugas yang di beri kekasihnya untuknya—ini berlebihan, ia masih baru di sini. Ini mengalihkan perhatian, membuatnya lelah dan akhirnya usaha untuk membujuk Sasuke gagal. Tapi Hinata tidak akan menyerah. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Sasuke sedang bekerja.

Ketika sampai, matanya melihat seorang _office boy_membawa satu nampan cokelat berisi satu cangkir putih lengkap dengan tutup dan sendok. Sebelah tangannya hendak mengetuk—

"Tunggu!" teriak Hinata dengan tangan terulur ke depan.

—tangan pria itu terjatuh begitu saja saat mendengar suara Hinata, mata _onyx_-nya melirik dan mengulas senyum ramah. "Ada apa? Apa Anda butuh sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng di sampingnya, ia melirik nampan kecokelatan itu sebelum kembali menatap pria itu kembali. "Bo—bolehkan aku yang membawanya? Aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke."

Tampak alisnya menyatu, berpikir menimbang-nimbang tawaran Hinata. "Baiklah, silahkan ambil."

Hinata segera mengambil alih nampan dari tangan pria itu. "Terima kasih."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."—lalu menundukkan kepala dan berjalan menuju lift.

Hinata terdiam sementara, memikirkan rentetan kalimat memprotes tentang rapat yang akan diadakan satu jam lagi.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Cukup lama tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Terdengar suara dingin Sasuke teredam di dinding.

"Masuk!"

Saat Hinata memasuk dan berjalan ke arahnya, mata Sasuke sedikit melebar, namun ia bisa mengendalikan ekspresi kembali. "Aku tidak mengharapkanmu bekerja di bagian rendah Hinata," ucapnya mendesis ketika Hinata meletakkan satu cangkir ke atas meja.

Hinata menempelkan nampan di dadanya. "Aku berpikir kalau rapat itu—"

"Cukup, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya," potong Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia tahu takkan pernah menang adu mulut dengan Sasuke—sebab pria itu akan memutar balikkan kembali ucapannya. "Kau ta—tahu tadi pertama kali masuk? Mereka membenciku."

"Kau cantik, mereka hanya iri padamu," Ia meliriknya dengan pandangan menggoda.

Hinata tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda malu, hanya pipinya timbul semburat merah. Ia berusaha agar tidak tergoda oleh rayuan manis kekasihnya ini. "A—aku belum siap, kau selalu memaksaku, sewaktu bertemu keluargamu juga."

Sasuke terdiam lama sekali. Kemudian dengan suara pelan ia berkata. "Itu memiliki resiko besar, mereka ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi ada satu cara agar bisa dibatalkan."

Hinata tampak antusias, kerja payahnya akhirnya terbayarkan. Ia tersenyum lega dan berkata. "A—apa itu?"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata. Memberi bisikan pelan namun menggoda di sana. Dan setelah itu pipi Hinata sudah bersemu merah sepenuhnya, segera gadis itu menghentakkan tubuh Sasuke—hingga pria itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ak—aku menolak penawaran itu!"

Setelah mengucapkan, Hinata berlari menjauhi Sasuke, keluar ruangan, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memikirkan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Ia berkonsentrasi pada kedua kakinya agar tidak tersandung karena memakai sepatu hak.

"Yang benar saja, ma-mana mau aku melakukannya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Pipinya kembali memerah mengingat kata-kata tadi. Bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak cocok," Sakura bergumam, ia mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian meminum susu kembali—tegukan terakhir segera di letakkannya gelas ke atas meja makan. Manik emerald-nya kembali fokus ke surat kabar bertuliskan: New York Dialy News.

"Mencari lowongan kerja, ya?"

Sakura sedikit menolehkan kepala, bibirnya membentuk senyum samar mendapati Temari-lah yang mengajak ngobrol. "Iya, aku sudah berhenti kerja, begini deh jadinya," jemarinya menepuk-nepuk surat kabar.

Temari menyeringai, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku punya kerjaan untukmu, dan hanya dalam sekejap langsung dapat uang."

"Sekejap?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung.

"Iya, bagaimana?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut, berpikir. Lalu mengangkat bahu. "Aku butuh uang, aku menerima tawarmu."

Temari merangkul bahu Sakura. "Ayo," saat melewati sofa ruang tamu, Temari berhenti dan menunjuk Naruto yang sedang tidur di sana. "Kau tidak ingin membangunkan dia? Sekarang bukankah Naruto kerja?"

"Naruto lelah, biar saja dia tidur," jawab Sakura santai. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Temari agak khawatir dengan Naruto, setelah bangun nanti pasti pria itu bakal mengamuk sebab tidak di bangunkan pagi hari; harus siap-siap menyelamatkan barang-barang penting nih supaya tidak kena sasaran amukan Naruto. "Ayo," ajaknya.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura tidak begitu memedulikan pertanyaan Temari, berkonsentrasi terpaku pada bayangan di dalam cermin itu. Reaksi pertama adalah malu. Bayangan asing di cermin itu luar biasa seksi, berbalut bikini bergambar bendera Amerika, wajahnya _peach _lembut dihiasi rona merah jambu di masing-masing pipinya dalam bingkai rambutnya yang pink tergerai. "Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" bisiknya, tidak ada kata yang sanggup diucapkan bibirnya lagi.

"Iya, nanti kau akan terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti ini," jawab Temari dengan nada lembut. "Aku akan memberimu jaket kulit putihku. Sebentar." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melesat ke ruangan pakaian.

_Emerald _Sakura kembali ke orang asing di dalam cermin, mendesah pasrah. Sekedar mencoba-coba ia mengangkat tangan, dan orang dalam cermin mengikuti segala gerakannya—menelusuri dada berlapis bikini, turun ke bawah—sampai berhenti ke perutnya yang terekspos.

"Ini,"

Sakura berpaling dari wanita dalam cermin itu, lalu menatap Temari, tersenyum semberi menerima jaket seputih salju.

"Kurasa—" ucap Temari memulai berbicara, memerhatikan Sakura yang tengah memakai jaket miliknya. "—Naruto pasti akan terkaget-kaget melihatmu," lanjutnya tersenyum lebar.

Sakura tentu terkejut, langsung tergantikan ekspresi malu. "Naruto sudah tinggal lama di Los Angeles, menurutku pasti tanggapannya biasa-biasa saja."

Bibir Temari berkedut—menahan tawanya. "Ayo taruhan. Si pirang itu akan biasa-biasa saja atau akan seperti orang bodoh baru pertama kali melihat _fashion_."

Sakura terkekeh meskipun pipinya memerah.

Temari menggandeng Sakura melewati ruangan dapur yang agak kotor sehabis memasak menuju ruang tamu dimana Naruto tidur nyenyak seperti orang mati—kalau saja tidak ada dengkuran halus dari mulutnya.

"Naruto bangun," Temari menyentakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh pria itu.

Naruto bergerak, tapi tidak terbangun.

Temari mencondongkan tubuh hendak mengguncang bahu Naruto.

"Biar aku," usul Sakura.

Temari mengangguk dan segera menyingkir.

Tanpa suara Sakura mengangkat tanganya—melebar di udara, mendaratkan tepat di belakang kepala Naruto. "Bangun Naruto bodoh!"

Tepat pada saat itu Naruto tersentak dengan mata melebar—tidak dapat mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang oleng akibat pukulan, ia pun terjatuh terlungkup, bibirnya dengan mesra mencium lantai. Naruto segera bangun, sambil menggerutu safirnya ia layangkan ke atas, dimana pemilik kaki sedang berdecak pinggang. "Kau ini apa-apa—"

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Mulutnya sudah ternganga saking kagetnya melihat penampilan Sakura sampai lupa menutup mulut ketika berdiri. Matanya masih melebar, menatap penampilan kekasihnya yang err... Seksi. Ia memang sering melihat tampilan seperti Sakura di Los Angeles, tapi melihat kekasihnya-lah yang seperti itu membuatnya sedikit berbeda, matanya tertumpu pada perut—dan meneguk ludah—

Temari mencoba menahan tawanya melihat Naruto memandang Sakura dengan mulut menganga seperti orang bodoh; ia menang taruhan.

—kemudian safir itu menyelusuri semakin ke atas dan betapa—

"Tuh, kan ketahuan memikirkan hal mesum," ucap Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul—merangkul Naruto dengan sikap protektif janggal, ia mendekatkan bibir di telinga Naruto. "Indah sekali, bukan? Sehebat apa pun dirimu, kau takkan pernah bisa melawan gairah seksmu di New York."

Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya dengan canggung—menarik diri dari pelukan Sasori. "A—aku tidak tahu, jangan pancing aku,"

Sasori menyunggingkan senyum yang bakal membuat jantung wanita manapun berhenti. "Oh, baiklah aku takkan memaksa, ayo Temari."

"Ayo Sakura," ajak Temari.

"E—eh? Sakura? Kau akan ikut?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Iya, aku akan mulai berkerja."

Naruto ber-"_oh_" ria, kerja, eh? Sepertinya ia terpikirkan sesuatu. Tap—tapi apa, ya?— ah! Ia belum kembali ke Los Angeles, dan malah tertidur di sini. Dengan wajah kuyu Naruto menuding Sasori. "Kenapa kau tidak membangungkanku!" teriaknya frustasi.

Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau lelah,"

Mata safir Naruto melotot. "Kalian ingin aku di pecat, HAH!" Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan, lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi.

"Nah Sakura," Sasori menatapnya, bibirnya menyeringai. "Ayo, kita lakukan tindakan kriminal pertamamu di sini."

Sakura mencoba mencerna setiap kata sepupunya itu. Matanya sontak terbelalak. "Eh? Kriminal?"

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :  
><strong>

(*1** SLUT(Single Lady Universal Tote) : **Ini real ada si Amerika, ini mengenai wanita yang melajang. Di sini aku mendefinisikan istilah lain kata bercinta. tapi emang dalam arti SLUT itu sebuah 'perjalanan' satu malam untuk wanita. Aku tahu dari temen Fb-ku, dia orang Amerika ^^b**  
><strong>

Maaf aku ga bisa males ripiu/menuliskan acc kalian di chap ini, tapi di chap depan akan kembali di balas dan nulis.

Thanks for reading... :***  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Pendahuluan :**

Sakura & Hinata bersahabat semenjak bertemu secara tidak sengaja di bandara. Persahabatan mereka diuji, dari mulai cinta, kerja, dan kebiasaan penduduk New York yang masih asing bagi mereka.

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Alur Cerita :** Gameloft™ and nona fergie

**Warning : **AU, Abstrak, OOC

Fic ini terinspirasi oleh game berjudul New York Nights 2

**.**

**.**

**Cerita 8**

**.**

**.**

Di luar, Salju turun. Kali ini bukan partikel bulat kecil seperti biasa, melainkan badai yang berdentam-dentam menghantam atap di atas kepalanya. Tentunya ini membuat Sakura semakin murung; kriminal yang di katakan Sasori bukanlah sekedar hisapan jempol. Di balik jaket putih pemberian Temari terselip pistol _sub machine gun_—dan entah apa lagi keterangan selanjutnya sebab ia terlalu syok dengan pekerjaan barunya, terlalu syok mendapat predikat seorang krimi—

"Kau tidak ingin ke dalam?"

Lamunan Sakura pecah mendengar intonasi berat dari arah belakang. Ia mengembuskan napas lewat mulut, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin tetap di sini."

Ya, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada di ruangan yang di penuhi gangster New York bernama Akatsuki. Enggan, hanya sekedar bercakap-cakap, nilai lain membuat Sakura semakin buruk adalah ucapan yang ke lewat batas.

"Baiklah," Sasori mengangguk dan dengan enggan kembali ke dalam.

Sakura sejenak tampak kosong saat memandangi salju yang mulai mereda. Tatapannya ia alihkan ke dalam ruangan, matanya tampak memancarkan liar dan iba. Semua ada di sana, kecuali Konan, yang sedang membuat makanan di dapur; Temari duduk di sofa paling pinggir dengan kepala Sasori terbaring di pangkuan; semua ini seakan skenario fana belaka, karena skenario sesungguhnya adalah aksi kriminal nanti.

Sakura membuka payung abu-abu besar, kemudian melangkah lambat-lambat ke arah jalan raya. Sepi di halte bus akibat salju lebat yang hampir satu jam turun. Telapak tangan Sakura menyingkirkan tumpukan salju di kursi panjang, lalu duduk di sana setelah menutup payung abu-abu.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, tadi sempat ia melihat ada dua email yang diterimanya.

**From : Hinata**

**Aku sudah berkerja di perusahaan Sasuke, memang agak gugup karena tatapan mereka yang tidak menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin berusaha sebaik mungkin.**

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum membaca email dari Hinata, dia kalah satu langkah dari gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. Namun berita ini kemajuan yang bagus, Hinata melangkah di tempat yang benar. Yah, setidaknya bukan langkah yang sama ia ambil.

Bus biru besar datang lima detik kemudian, Sakura memasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku jaket putihnya, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan uang receh—memasukkan ke dalam kotak mesin sebelum melangkah mencari kursi kosong. Di luar dugaan dalam bus terlihat ramai, kebanyakan orang dewasa.

Ada satu kursi kosong di samping pria berpakaian amat tertutup, Sakura memutuskan duduk di sana, bergumam "permisi" terlebih dahulu sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi abu-abu.

.

#

.

Naruto mengambil ponsel lipatnya di dalam saku, menekan tombol angka yang diingatnya. Kemudian, menempelkan di telinga. Ia bergumam dalam hati: semoga bukan dia, semoga bukan dia.

'Hallo?'

Naruto menghela napas lega mendengar suara berat di ujung sana—suara ayahnya.

"Begini—"

'Kenapa kau tidak kerja?'

Naruto mencengkeram erat ponsel, giginya bergemeletuk sementara ia mengumpat dalam hati. Mengerti, ia terlalu mengerti arti kata Minato: marah, ya, ayahnya marah. "Aku bangun telat, jadi tidak kerja hari ini," Naruto meneguk ludah setelahnya, berharap ayahnya akan mengampuni dirinya.

'Kau tahu bahwa semua membutuhkanmu.'

Naruto terdiam sejenak, membiarkan mulutnya meneguk susu putih, telinga tentu tidak tuli mendengar nada keseriusan di seberang sana.

"Ayah—"

Hening di seberang sana, memberitahu bahwa Minato tengah berhenti berbicara, dan menjadi pendengar kali ini. Keheningan ini lantas membuat Naruto gugup, tapi ia harus mengatakan hal tersebut.

"—Aku ingin pindah ke New York."

Terdengar sebuah benda jatuh di seberang telepon, berakhir dengan suara bedebum keras. Minato syok hingga menjatuhkan cangkir yang dipegangnya.

"Ayah? Kau dengar aku?" Naruto bertanya takut-takut.

Terdengar helaan napas berat di sana, seakan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto—sebelum kemudian terdengar pintu dibuka, lalu terdengar suara wanita.

'Naruto.'

Yang dipanggil meneguk ludah patah-patah. "Y-ya?"

'Kau sudah mendapat semua dengan susah payah, kalau kau tinggal di sana, kau akan mulai dari awal lagi, nak.'

Sisi bijaksana Minato keluar, membuat Naruto mulai menyadari keputusannya tentang hal ini, bila pindah, ia harus memulai dari awal—dari bawah. Safir memandang sebuah bingkai foto di dinding ruang tamu, lalu seulas senyum berkembang di bibirnya. Sebelah tangan Naruto terulur mengelus satu dari sekian banyak foto di sana, foto yang baru saja diambil kemarin sore. Di sana seorang wanita muda tengah duduk di kursi logam sambil memakan kripik doritos—posenya tidak siap sama sekali.

"Kau tahu ayah," Naruto memulai. "Aku sudah pernah kehilangan, dan sekarang dia kembali datang, dan aku takkan membiarkan dia pergi lagi."

Hening sejenak di sana.

'—Siapa, siapa yang kamu maksud, nak?'

"Aku belum bisa memberitahu. Tapi pasti nanti akan kuberitahu," janji Naruto.

'Naruto bagaimana pun juga, kau akan tetap di terima di keluarga Namikaze, datanglah kapan saja.'

Naruto memasang senyum tulus, ia merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai ayah yang masih mau menerimanya walaupun sudah mengecewakannya karena keputusan ini.

"Iya, aku mencoba."

Hening sejenak.

'Jadi kau akan pindah ke mana?'

"Manhattan, dekat Times Square," jawab Naruto mantap.

.

.x.

.

Hinata diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha memasang ekspresi santai seperti Sasuke yang berdiri memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana kantornya—namun Hinata tidak bisa, takkan bisa bila semua mata tertuju padanya—memasang berbagai ekspresi menilai tentang dirinya.

"—dia karyawan baru kita, namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Sesaat gumaman memenuhi ruang rapat yang sunyi, Hinata meremas ujung rok kantornya mendapati iris lavendernya menangkap seorang pria mengacungkan tangan—sebuah pertanyaan.

"Iya, ada apa Shisui?"

Awalnya pria itu ragu untuk bertanya, ia menyenggol siku pria sampingnya—berdebat kecil terjadi di sana, sebelum akhirnya Shisui menghela napas, dan membuka belahan bibir. "Apakah dia tidak terlalu muda? Sembilan belas tahun, sedangkan karyawan yang kita terima rata-rata harus sudah mencapai dua puluh tahun."

"Dia teman dekatku, lagi pula untuk dia berbeda," jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Semua bergumam kembali, rasa iri dan cemburu terpancar di wajah para karyawan-karyawan. Sehebat apa pun mereka menyembunyikannya, Hinata bisa melihat betul semuanya, ia meremas semakin kencang ujung roknya—agak berharap roknya robek dan akhirnya Sasuke akan memberikannya waktu untuk pulang ke apartemen. Namun alasannya musnah saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, menuntun ke kursi di samping kanan Sasuke—semua semakin iri mana kala kursi itu adalah kursi kepercayaan seorang tangan kanan direktur.

"Baiklah kita mulai—"

_Prang!_

Siku Hinata tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas berisi air putih di samping kirinya. Akibatnya air itu tumpah dan membasahi dokumen-dokumen yang berada di depan tangan Sasuke. Hinata buru-buru berdiri, mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya. "Ah, ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," sesalnya sambil terus membersihkan sisa air di meja.

Semua memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi atasannya—Sasuke, yang sulit ditebak sekarang ini.

"Hinata kau—"

"Ma-maafkan aku! A-aku sungguh tidak sengaja." potong Hinata, takut melihat wajah kekasihnya yang dingin sekali.

"Pergi, bersihkan pakaianmu," kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Rapat di tunda hingga minggu depan."

Semua karyawan mendesah kecewa dan menggerutu sambil sesekali melayangkan pandangan menusuk ke Hinata yang tertunduk dalam-dalam. Berbeda dari yang lain, seorang wanita muda berambut merah—Karin tampak tersenyum senang. Ia menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Kerja yang bagus, Hinata."

Hinata menengadah, dan terkesikap. "Eh? Bagus? Bagus apanya?" tanyanya polos.

Karin tertawa tertahan. "Yah, bagus sudah menghentikan rapat membosankan ini."

Hinata ber"-_oh_" ria, kemudian Karin mengajaknya ke ruang kantor miliknya yang tidak jauh dari ruang rapat. Dan terkejut mendapati ruangan Karin hanya berjarak dua pintu dari ruangan kerjanya. Ruangan Karin lebih dominan berwarna ungu pudar, hanya beberapa tambahan warna cerah seperti putih polos. Tidak jauh berbeda dari ruangan kerja Hinata, hanya perlengkapan Karin lebih mewah darinya.

Karin membuka lemari kecokelatan, mengambil setelan pakaian kantornya, lalu melemparnya ke Hinata yang berdiri di belakang. "Pakailah."

Hinata memandang pakaian yang kontras dengan hitam dan putih itu, hingga akhirnya kembali memandang Karin. "Kau punya stok pakaian di kantor? Bukankah itu tidak diperbolehkan?"

Karin tertawa. "Untuk apa? Kan ini kantor milik Uchiha,"

Benar juga, Karin termasuk keluarga Uchiha. Hinata mulai memakainya, dan ternyata ukuran tubuhnya tidaklah jauh berbeda dari Karin, meski di bagian dada agak terasa sesak.

"Ucapan Sasuke tidak usah dipikirkan, ya?"

Hinata yang sedang mengancingkan baju, melirik padanya. "Yang mana Karin?"

"Yang tadi," jawab Karin. "Sasuke memang seperti itu semenjak Ibunya meninggal, dia sebenarnya baik."

Hinata merespon dengan tertawa pelan. "Iya, Sasuke memang baik," ia menyetujui.

.

.x.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin minta apa pun dariku?"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. Hinata sendiri bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, semenjak pulang dari kantor dia bertanya terus, pertanyaan yang sama. Hinata berpikir apakah ada sesuatu di hari ini, namun nihil. Hari ini cuma hari pertama Hinata kerja, mungkin Sasuke ingin merayakannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan apa pun," tolak Hinata halus.

Sasuke menoleh padanya sedetik, sebelum kembali fokus ke depan. "Kau yakin? Aku takkan bertanya lagi setelah ini, meskipun kau memohon padaku."

Ya, ampun. Hinata benar-benar merasa bingung dan penasaran sekarang; apa sih yang bikin Sasuke seperti ini? Hari ini bukanlah hari yang spesial, ataupun ada perayaan. "Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa, sih?"

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke tampak bergetar, ia mencengkeram setir mobil kencang berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Hinata menggeleng di sampingnya, lalu berkata. "Aku tidak tahu, ada apa, sih?"

Sasuke mengembuskan napas kecil di bibirnya. Sudah biasa baginya bila Hinata menjadi pelupa, bahkan ulang tahunnya sendiri pun lupa. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu," dustanya luwes.

Mata Hinata mengerjap. "Oh."

"Oh," Sasuke mengulangi dengan nada mengejek. "Kau hanya merespon seperti itu. Sekarang aku bertanya hal yang sama untuk terakhir kalinya. Kau ingin minta apa?"

"A—aku ha-hanya in-ingin Sasuke terus di sampingku," jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Ah, malu sekali ia sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi, sudah keluar.

"Bodoh," hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Sasuke.

Hinata semakin tertunduk dengan pipi bersemu merah. Tapi, hey, ternyata bukan hanya Hinata yang bersemu merah, ternyata Sasuke pun terus berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merahnya dari kekasihnya dengan menutup pipi memakai telapak tangannya yang menganggur.

.

#

.

"Aku memang tidak suka menunggu, baguslah kau datang terlebih dahulu."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Alasan sebenarnya cuma ingin melihat _supermarket_ yang akan jadi target Akatsuki kali ini. Namun karena Sasori sudah mengatakannya. "Ya, kalau memang kau beranggapan begitu,"

"Sakura, bekerjalah sesuai strategi, kalau tidak kau akan terancam bahaya, mengerti?"

Sakura sejenak menutup mata, terkadang dengan menutup mata semua bisa di hadapinya. "Iya,"

Pencurian begitu membuat Sasori kuatir, Sakura baru pertama kali melakukan hal seperti ini. Namun ia juga mengenal Sakura sejak kecil, ia tahu Sakura pasti bisa karena dia cerdas. "Oke, aku akan menunggumu di sini, kalau aksi sudah dimulai, kau lambaikan tangan sebagai sinyal, dan aku akan masuk." terang Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Ingat," kata Sasori dengan serius. "Teman-teman menunggu di sini, jangan sampai lupa itu."

Sakura kembali mengangguk.

Keputusan ini membuat Temari dan Konan tak mampu berkata-kata. Mereka diam-diam bertukar pandang dengan cemas.

"Kau yakin Sakura yang pertama bertindak? Aku bisa mengajukan diri sebagai yang pertama." Temari berkata dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura menyela.

Temari ternganga. Nekat sekali dia! Kenekatannya membuat ia terdiam. Sakura sendiri yang mengatakannya, jadi Temari tak bisa memprotes, hanya tatapan kecemasan dilontarkannya.

Sakura mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi sambil membuka payung abu-abunya, dan mulai menapakkan kaki ke _supermarket._

_Supermarket_ itu cukup besar dengan kaca transparan sebagai dindingnya. Di dalam ada seorang pria sedang menyipitkan mata menatap Sakura dari salju yang turun kembali, kemudian matanya membelalak.

"Aku mencari makanan khas Jepang seperti _ramen_, apakah ada?"

"Semua ada kok," sahutnya tersenyum. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk wanita imigran sepertimu, manis?"

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana pria ini tahu bahwa ia seorang imigran. "Kena—"

"Kau memiliki wajah yang berbeda. Terutama—" Ia memberi jeda untuk menatap tubuh Sakura, dari atas hingga bawah, dan bersiul. "—tubuhmu seperti wanita muda Asia kebanyakan."

"Aku mencari sendiri saja," ucap Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya. Kemudian mengapit keranjang putih di lekukan lengannya, dan mulai berjalan menuju rak-rak makanan.

Sakura melirik jam mungil bundarnya. Dan tercengang melihat jarum itu menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu ke dalam selama sepuluh menit, waktu yang diberikan Sasori adalah lima belas menit. Ia menyingkap kaus putih beserta jaket pemberian Temari untuknya dan dipandanginya pistol itu.

"Apakah aku bisa," bisiknya.

Sakura memang tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali dengan hal semacam ini, pistol pemberian Sasori cukup berat, dan katanya bila baru pertama kali memegang senjata tangan pasti gemetaran. Sakura bukan idiot. Ia sudah sering menonton film aksi dan tanggapan tentang hal itu memang benar. Butuh latihan untuk memegang senjata, apalagi senjata yang bukan yang pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya.

Sekarang ia merasa ragu.

Seharusnya Sakura terima saja tawaran menggiurkan Temari, bertukar posisi sebagai umpan. Tapi memang dasarnya ia keras kepala. Sakura mengembuskan napas pelan, hendak merai pucuk pistolny—

"Baiklah semua pengunjung di harap berkumpul kemari."

Sakura menoleh mendengar nada berat dan serak dari arah belakang. Terlihat dua orang pria dan wanita berseragam polisi lengkap tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kaca. Dengan terburu-buru, Sakura memasukan kembali pistolnya, lalu berjalan gugup ke arah polisi itu—berdiri sejajar dengan pengunjung lain.

Wajah pria itu seram, di wajahnya terdapat bekas luka memanjang hingga melewati bibir tebalnya. Ia berdehem formal. "Aktor bernama Gaara akan ke sini, dia ingin semua pengunjung diperiksa terlebih dahulu, apakah ada yang membawa senjata yang mengancam jiwanya. Baiklah yang wanita akan diperiksa oleh polisi wanita Matsuri."

Begitu mendengarnya, Sakura merasakan tulang-belulangnya patah. Ia merasa tubuhnya melemas seketika; bagaimana ini, ia membawa pistol di balik pakaiannya. Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, tempat di mana Matsuri melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Tenang," ucapnya pada Sakura. "Kurasa kau orang baik, dan terlebih kau wanita."—Ia tertawa setelahnya, jemarinya meraba lengan bawah, semakin ke bawah—dimana pistol itu berada—dan terkejut di sana, menengadah—menatap Sakura yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Nona, kau—" jemarinya menyingkap kaus Sakura—mengambil pistol di sana.

"Kurasa itu sudah jelas sekali," ucap seseorang dingin.

Matsuri yang memegang pistol milik Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ah, Tuan Gaara," ucapnya sambil menunduk hormat.

Gaara berdiri di samping Matsuri, memandang Sakura dengan serius. "Kau mengetahui bila aku akan ke sini?"

Sakura ternganga. Mana tahu ia bila Aktor ini mau ke sini, ia kan hanya menjalankan misi dari sepupunya. Walaupun Sakura sungguh masih ingat Gaara, ingat sekali tentang pria yang berbuat kasar padanya sewaktu pertama kali sampai ke New York. Ia menyipitkan mata, "Maaf, aku tak mengenal Anda, berpikir untuk mencelakai—"

"Kau yang waktu itu di bandara, kan? Kau pasti marah padaku akibat hal itu," potong Gaara dingin.

Sakura bengong. Sungguh tidak dapat di sangka bahwa Gaara pun mengingat kejadian itu. Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, kedua tangannya di borgol oleh Matsuri. "He—!"

"Kurasa pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan di kantor polisi."

"Tapi—"

"Kuat tertangkap basah membawa senjata api."

Sakura kembali menelan rentetan kalimat memprotes, ia terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pasrah ketika Matsuri menyuruh untuk masuk ke mobil polisi. Ketika mobil hendak melaju, Sakura melihat Sasori berdiri di apit oleh pohon besar dengan rambut tertutupi tudung jaket hitamnya—dia memberi isyarat melalu anggukan, dan Sakura juga membalas mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya Sasori menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

.

#

.

"Apa tujuanmu membawa pistol ke _supermarket_?"

Sakura mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku harus bilang berapa kali? Aku hanya ingin mencuri uang saja,"

Pria berwajah cacat itu menarik kerah jaket Sakura, sehingga membuat Sakura terkesikap. "Dengar, kami bisa melakukan hal kekerasan bila kau tidak mau berkata jujur."—ia melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan kembali bertopang dagu. "Aku bertanya serius padamu, untuk apa kau ke sana membawa senjata api?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencuri uang," jawab Sakura tidak gentar sama sekali. Ia tidak berbohong, dan untuk apa berbohong, kalau sudah berada di posisi tidak beruntung.

Pria itu tampak tidak sabar, ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku bertanya, untuk apa membawa senjata api di _supermarket_!" bentaknya.

Sakura ikut bangkit berdiri. "Aku pun sudah bilang kalau hanya ingin mencuri uang!" bentaknya tak kalah keras. Untuk pertama kalinya ia membentak orang yang lebih tua darinya—memang tak sopan namun ia hanya jujur; kenapa, sih jujur di sini susah sekali?

"Kau—!"

"Dia tidak berbohong, kalau berbohong tubuhnya akan bergetar atau nadanya terbata-bata setidaknya, tapi yang kita lihat justru berbeda, dia balas membentakmu, mempertahankan jawaban, itu tindakan berani," potong manajer Gaara bernama Kakashi tenang.

Pria itu duduk kembali dalam diam, Sakura ikut duduk kembali sambil menutup mata. "Aku hanya ingin mencuri uang karena memang sedang butuh." ucapnya setenang mungkin, kalau tangannya tidak terborgol, mungkin ia sudah melayangkan tinju ke polisi berwajah cacat yang keras kepala itu.

"Baiklah, kembalilah ke sel penjara untuk sementara," polisi yang berjenggot berucap pelan.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya diikuti dua polisi yang akan membimbingnya ke sel penjara.

"Aku rasa semua ini harus dihapus, aku tak ingin berita ini tersebar luas," ucap Gaara setelah Sakura hilang dari pandangannya.

"Uang tutup mulut sudah di serahkan ke petugas supermarket, dan kalian pun akan dapat." ucap Kakashi kali ini.

"Baiklah," sahut pria cacat itu, menjabat tangan Kakashi yang terulur di wajahnya. "Tapi wanita itu seorang imigran, aku ingin dia di jemput orang asli sini, meyakinkan bahwa dia punya keluarga, bukan sampah masyarakat Amerika."

"Akan kusampaikan," sahut Gaara datar.

Kakashi agak terkejut, sikap Gaara biasanya tidak seperti ini, dia biasanya lebih memilih tidak ikut campur. Dan lebih memilih dirinya yang membereskan semuanya.

Gaara menapakkan kaki ke tempat sel Sakura berada, matanya tetap fokus ke depan, tanpa peduli teriakan, makian jorok atau godaan dari penghuni sel penjara yang dilewatinya.

Mudah untuk menemukan wanita muda itu, sebab dia memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok. Di ujung jalan—sel yang dihadapannya, terlihat Sakura mondar-mandir di balik jeruji besi, sesekali berhenti untuk melihat ke lorong. Sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar berhenti saat mata _emerald_ itu bepapasan dengan _jade_ miliknya. Gaara pun berhenti melangkah—tepat dihadapan jeruji besi.

"Untuk apa kau—"

"Kau bebas, asal kau meminta salah satu keluarga yang asli penduduk sini untuk menjemputmu," Gaara memberitahunya, menginterupsi sebelum Sakura selesai berbica. "Kemarikan ponselmu." Gaara mengulurkan tangan ke depan.

Sakura berdecak pinggang. "Semua barang-barangku di amankan polisi, kau sendiri melihatnya, kan?"

"Maksudku alamat telepon keluargamu." ucap Gaara kalem.

Sakura langsung membuang muka. Bodoh. Ia lupa minta alamat emali ataupun nomor ponsel Sasori dan Temari, seminggu ini, ia menenangkan diri. Ada satu nomor ponsel yang ia ingat—telepon rumah Ino, namun Sakura, kan sedang bertengkar hebat dengannya, dan lagi Sakura tidak terlalu yakin Ino mau ke Manhattan walapun jaraknya cukup dekat dari rumah.

"Hari sudah malam, ini pakai ponselku," Gaara menyodorkan ponselnya.

Dengan jemari yang gemetar, Sakura mengambilnya. Ia sejenak menatap kosong layar ponsel Gaara. Ragu untuk menelepon sepupunya itu, namun kalau tidak segera dihubungi ia takkan bisa keluar dari sini. Sekejap nama Hinata terlintas di kepalanya. Tapi Hinata seorang imigran sepertinya, berbeda dengan Ino yang sudah dari lahir di sini—New York.

Sakura menekan tombol nomor yang sudah dalam ingatannya, kemudian menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya dengan ragu. Nada tunggu berbunyi tiga kali hingga akhirnya—

'Halo, ini Yamanaka Ino, silakan tinggalkan pesan, ya!'

Sakura tercekat mendengar nada Ino yang ceria—sudah lama tidak mendengarnya, agak terkejut dan rindu. Ia berdehem-dehem untuk memerdukan suaranya, yah, supaya semua terdengar baik-baik saja. "H—hey, ini a-aku Sakura, aku dalam masalah, polisi Manhattan menahanku dan mereka ingin penduduk asli sini yang menjemputku. Ino, aku sangat membutuhkanmu—letak kantornya dekat Times Square. Aku harap kau datang, _bye_," ucap Sakura panjang lebar dan terbata-bata. Ia sendiri merasa aneh dengan suaranya. Cepat-cepat Sakura menekan tombol "_end_", lalu menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, dan mengembalikan ke Gaara.

Gaara menerimanya. Dan berbalik melintasi lorong yang dilewatinya, bersiap pulang. Ia melirik Sakura sebentar melalui celah bahu. "Kau berhutang padaku,"

Sakura melongo, tapi tidak bicara apa pun.

.

#

.

Sakura sudah kehilangan harapan Ino akan datang menjemputnya, _emerald_-nya mengerjap ketika sinar matahari musim dingin menerobos melalui celah jeruji besi. Ia hanya menaruh dagu di lututnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur dalam posisi meringkuk seperti ini—ia tak sadar, selama semalam hanya menunggu Ino datang.

Pria berwajah cacat itu memasukkan kunci ke dalam celah jeruji, memutarnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu melangkah masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Para penghuni yang bersama Sakura menoleh, terkecuali Sakura yang enggan—ia dengar, hanya malas menoleh.

"Tahanan 63, Sakura Haruno resmi bebas." ucap pria cacat itu.

Sakura diam, namun merespon. "Keluargaku tidak ada yang datang. Kenapa diperbolehkan keluar?"

"Sakura." panggil seseorang parau.

Sakura menoleh, dan terbelalak melihat Ino berdiri di samping polisi berwajah cacat itu. Ino hanya mengenakan jaket biru tua dengan celana piyama sebagai pasangannya. Sepertinya Ino ke sini terburu-buru, lihat wajahnya yang masih kusut dan kuyu.

Otomatis Sakura berdiri. Belum sempat Sakura mencerna apa yang terjadi, Ino sudah berlari dan memeluknya—dia terisak.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya kalian aku usir," katanya sendu.

Sakura membelalak tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka Ino akan minta maaf padanya—ia tahu betul bahwa Ino memiliki sifat keras kepala seperti dirinya, dan sulit berdamai. Bukannya tidak mengharapkan, hanya saja saat ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Ino melepas pelukan mautnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di pundak Sakura. "Untuk apa menyalahkanmu, itu takkan menyelesaikan masalah."

Sakura mengangguk kaku, sejujurnya ia masih kikuk, terlebih lagi efek dari bangun tidur.

"Sejujurnya, keesokan harinya aku sudah ingin mengajakmu kembali ke apartemen, tapi aku tidak tahu tempat di mana kau tinggal, jadi kuputuskan untuk diam. Dan aku tidak percaya ketika mendapat pesan darimu: meminta pertolonganku. Aku membacanya pagi hari, dan langsung pergi pagi-pagi buta dengan pakaian seadanya," terangnya terbata-bata, agak canggung memberi penjelasan—apakah akan diterima kembali oleh Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, senyuman penuh kasih, dan Ino yakin tali persaudaraannya tetap utuh. Lagi-lagi Ino menyadari kesalahannya—dan kembali memeluk Sakura. "Huaa... Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Baiklah, waktu Anda sudah habis untuk berbicara di sini, silakan kalian berbicara di luar kantor. Dan ini semua milikmu, Sakura," ucap polisi itu tenang sambil mengembalikan barang-barang Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya. "Ah, ya."

"Oh, iya ada beberapa pesan masuk di ponselmu, dan belum aku lihat karena tidak sopan."

Sakura tidak menggubris ucapan polisi paruh baya itu, ia fokus membuka beberapa email dari beberapa temanya, dan terhenti melihat satu pemberitahuan. "E—eh! Aku lupa!"

Ino penasaran, dan ikut melirik layar ponsel Sakura. "Lupa ap—eh!" Ia terkesikap. "Hari ini ulang tahun—"

Mereka saling berpandangan, tiga detik berikutnya tertawa.

"Ayo, kita rayakan!"

.

.x.

.

"Aku malas ke sini."

Hinata hampir saja tertawa mendengar keluhan Sasuke yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Hari ini, hari minggu, dan ia meminta Sasuke agar di pagi hari berjalan-jalan ke Central Park. _Refreshing_ sehabis menyalin dokumen yang terkena tumpahan air kemarin, meski belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"Aku lebih suka olahraga di _treadmill_."

Hinata kembali mengulas senyum. Yah, biar pun kekasihnya itu terus menggerutu, pemintaannya tetap di turuti. Ia berlari kecil, mengejar Sasuke yang di depannya. "Sasuke, habis ini kita ke mana?" tanyanya antusias.

Sasuke berhenti, dan mau tak mau Hinata ikut berhenti. _Onyx_-nya tetap tertuju ke depan. "Pulang,"

"Yah," desah Hinata kecewa. "Aku ingin berkeliling, sekarang libur. Sas—"

Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sasuke sudah memeluknya membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. "Aku lebih senang di apartemen dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." ucapnya datar. Lalu melepas pelukannya, dan kembali berlari melintasi jembatan.

Pipi Hinata memerah, tubuhnya membeku. Ia berusaha mencerna kata demi kata, dan tertunduk malu. "A-aku—"

_Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

Hinata tersentak begitu merasakan celana training pendeknya bergetar. Tangan Hinata merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menjajarkan sampai wajah, membuka satu pesan email.

**From : Sakura**

**Malam ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu di apartemen Ino. Kami sudah berbaikan, dan aku harap kau juga di sini. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, ya.**

**with love,**

**Sakura.**

Hinata sungguh tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Ia nyaris berteriak saking kegirangan atas semua berita baik ini. Namun, ia lebih memilih berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sedang _jogging_ sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Hey," Sasuke memprotes ketika Hinata memeluknya erat-erat. Oh, _god_, meski ia sedikit merasa senang, namun ia sedang _badmood_ untuk bermesraan, sebab setelah pulang dari taman ia harus menulis ulang sisa dokumen yang sudah luntur akibat Hinata kemarin. Banyak sekali tugasnya. "Apa-apaan, sih?"

Hinata tertawa, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. "Sa-sasuke coba baca, apakah ini benar?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit, lalu melepas _headset_-nya. Kemudian mengecek isi email dari Sakura. "Oh," responnya singkat.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Kentara sekali bila ia sedikit sebal. "Kenapa hanya itu?"

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Berlari kegirangan sepertimu?" tanyanya datar, terselip nada mengejek.

Pipi Hinata memerah, ah, apakah ia memang seperti itu. Ini kan hanya mengespresikan rasa senangnya. "Itu, ap-apakah aku sedang tidak ber-bermimpi? A—aku tidak yakin kalau kami akhirnya akan ber-berkumpul kembali."

Sasuke kembali berjalan. "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Hinata. Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar kau percaya?"

Semburat merah kembali bersarang di pipinya. Entah kenapa ucapan Sasuke mengingatkannya tentang syarat yang harus dipenuhi supaya rapat ditunda. Memalukan bila mengingatnya, masa ia harus menuruti semua permintaan Sasuke selama seharian.

"Hinata, aku bertanya hal yang sama untuk terakir kalinya, kau ingin sesuatu dariku?"

Hinata bengong sebentar. "Sasuke, kau terus mengucapkan hal 'terakhir', tapi terus menanyakannya kembali sampai sekarang. Aku bingung dengan sikapmu." ucapnya polos.

"Sudah jawab saja," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Oh, yah sama seperti jawaban yang sebelumnya,"

"Kheh, kau akan menyesal," pancing Sasuke menyeringai aneh.

Hinata penasaran dengan rahasia itu. Sasuke tidak pernah mau memberitahukan dirinya, hanya terus bertanya hal yang sama. Sadar kalau ditinggal lagi oleh kekasihnya, Hinata berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke, menarik lengan bawah pria itu. "A—apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata menengadah, menatap mata Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Sasuke, aku baru sadar kalau tinggi badanmu bertambah."

"Lalu?"

"A-aku merasa semakin pe-pendek kalau berjalan bersamamu," Hinata menjelaskan ragu-ragu, jemarinya sesekali bermain.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Ia menghela napas kecil. "Meski aku sendiri tidak menyukainya."

Hinata mengangkat alis bingung. Masa tinggi badan bertambah tidak suka, kalau ia malah berusaha agar tingginya bertambah supaya sama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Kenapa tidak suka, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melangkah sekali, menundukkan kepala agar sejajar dengan wajah Hinata. "Karena repot kalau menciummu," ucapnya datar, terus menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir di depannya.

Sepertinya Sasuke sangat senang membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Yah, meski pada akhirnya Hinata pun menyetujui alasan Sasuke dalam hati.

**... **

**...**

**Bersambung...**

**...**

**...**

**Catatan :**

sasuhina-caem( hihihi.. kmu salah nebak;) ), daisuke( hahaha… masih kurang? Aduh, belom kepikiran bkin fic SH lagi, maaf;( ), Yukio Hisa**, **Dark ( di misi itu, kamu di suruh ningkatin kekuatan, kan ada tuh orang tua yg mabuk di samping pria yg ksih misi, nah kmu belajar kung fu sma dia, trus klo udah mencapai 25(klo ga salah) ngmong lg ke pria yg nelpon itu. Trus dy ksih misi ke kmu buat bli baju kantor, nah entar ada tempat yg ke buka, di sanalah kmu bli baju kantornya. Klo udah, balik lg ke pria itu, nah udah misi ke depannya gampang kok. Selamat berjuang ya! ;) ), Mitsuki ota ( judul sebelumnya ga nyambung neng~ ), gui gui M.I.T ( hahaha… gemes sma Sasu, tebakannya sorri~ salah ;D ), Ryuu ( hahaha… moga chap ini semua pada apa yg diucapin si Sasu ;) )

Fic ini saya putuskan diapdet teratur kembali setiap malam minggu.

Akhir-akhir ini saya bikin hal dewasa melulu(Lime), chap depan pun juga, cuma Lemon. Oh, ada yg ga suka jd saya pringatin di sini ye~

Cover fic ini lagi proses pembuatan. Pernah liat cover lagu S&M remix Rihanna feat Britney Spears? Nah itu dia, fic ini cover-nya kayak gitu.

Thanks for reading...


End file.
